Damonic Rapture 2: Phantom Program
by alteris
Summary: The Lyoko gang thought that their fight against evil AIs was over.  But after a revelation from a once dead enemy now turned ally, they are headed for America.  Their destination: Amity Park.  Danny PhantomCode: Lyoko crossover.  ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!
1. The Fight Begins Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, but if I can ever get that mail-order time machine I will fix that problem.

A/N: Hello my glorious fans! I have finally stopped playing World of Warcraft long enough to type up a new story for all of you to read. This is, of course, the sequel to Damonic Rapture. My mind has been abuzz with new ideas to present to all of you, and I decided on a Danny Phantom/Code: Lyoko crossover. I do suggest, however, that if you haven't read the first installment that you do so now so you can catch up. If any of you haven't read Code Lyoko: Birth of AIDA by RaveMasterShinobi yet, here's my plug for it. It is a good story so far, a little bit fast paced but he is using a similar time table to what I was doing with my first story. Now for this story, I will not be updating as fast as I was previously. I will be setting random goals before I upload more chapters, and I will not be telling any of you what those goals are. They are personal and to be known only to me. I also decided to describe all of the characters on Earth at the very beginning so that I wouldn't have to do so later. I was originally going to do a stats chapter describing them in their entirety on both Earth and Lyoko, but I decided against it at the last moment. Anyway, I digress. Please R&R, I will perform the dreaded Atomic Sit-up on anybody that doesn't.

* * *

Eleven kids were sitting together at the cafeteria at Kadic Academy. They had been called national heroes because of their deeds to save not only the town in which they lived but most of France as well from evil A.I.s over the past two and a half years. It had been six months since the last time that they had to be heroes, but they were getting ready for the next enemy that they were going to have to face. 

"Man, I can't believe that it has been six months since we kicked SAI's ass and saved Damon," a blonde boy with a purple streak in his hair that was brought into a single spike and blue eyes wearing a purple shirt, purple pants, and red sneakers declared. His name is Odd Della Robbia.

"At least I wasn't the one doing all the saving, for once, Odd," a boy with snow white hair tipped red and tied into a ponytail and ice blue eyes retorted. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves torn off, white cargo pants, and black combat boots with a white trim. His name is Damon Lerath. The two friends just looked at each other, ready to start an insult contest on the spot.

"Okay you two break it up," shouted a girl with short red hair that was feathered and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a light green t-shirt with an emerald on the front saying 'Lucky', a denim skirt that reached to her knees, and white tennis shoes. Her name is Erethyr Arestho.

"I agree. Don't you two have anything better to do besides trying to see who can come up with the best insults," a brunette boy with brown eyes wearing a tannish-green shirt with button up forest green shirt over it, olive green cargo pants, and off-white shoes stated. His name is Ulrich Stern.

"At least let us sell tickets first this time," a brunette boy with hazel eyes wearing a blue and white pearl snap shirt, denim pants, and white shoes laughed. His name is Cid Jackson.

"Yeah, if you guys are going to make a contest of it in front of the entire school we might as well get something out of it," a Japanese girl with shoulder length black hair and warm black eyes wearing a black sweater that revealed her midriff, black pants, and black combat boots commented. Her name is Yumi Ishiyama.

"But you do have to admit, last time was pretty funny," laughed a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes behind glasses wearing a blue turtleneck sweater, beige pants, and grey shoes. His name is Jeremy Belpois.

"Yeah, it eventually turned into who could get Sissi to run off crying the fastest," giggled a girl with pink hair and eyes wearing a dark pink dress over a pink hoodie with puff balls attached to the drawstrings and dark pink boots. Her name is Aelita Hopper, but she is called Aelita Stones.

"Who won that contest again," a boy with blue-black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black t-shirt over a red long-sleeved shirt, denim jeans held up by a belt, and brown work boots asked. His name is William Dunbar.

"Damon, by a landslide. He only had to say five words to her for her to start crying, whereas Odd insulted her for a solid three minutes first with no results," proclaimed a boy with red spiky hair and crimson eyes wearing a black button up shirt with fire designs coming from the tail and the cuffs, black cargo pants, and black sneakers with a fire design coming up from the soles. His name is Xavier Naples, formerly XANA.

"Come on, can't you guys stop picking on her for even a minute. She really is a nice person once you get to know her," a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue t-shirt, black capris, and baby blue flip-flops protested. Her name is Cassandra Malsvir.

"Only when she stops hitting on me," Ulrich responded, getting a round of laughs. Cassandra just frowned.

"Didn't you have something important to tell us, Xavier," Jeremie said after the laughter died down.

"Oh yes, I would like to go to Lyoko and show you guys the results of my work with Cid," Xavier declared.

"How does after school sound," Cid asked.

The group simultaneously said, "Sounds good to me." They just looked at each other and blinked. They couldn't believe that they had all said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

* * *

After School, On Lyoko

* * *

The group was all present and accounted for in the forest sector. Ulrich was in his yellow and black jumpsuit, reminiscent of Kill Bill, with his two katanas strapped two his back; Odd looked like a purple cat, tail and all; Yumi was in her pink and dark pink jumpsuit with a yellow cloth on the back, flower patterns on her shoulder guards, and gray ovals over her eyebrows; Aelita was wearing her two-tone pink jumpsuit with a semi-transparent blue skirt around her waist; Jeremie was in his blue and white jumpsuit, reminiscent of Tron; William was in his blue and black jumpsuit leaning on his buster blade; Xavier was in his red jumpsuit with a black hooded cape on with his bow on his back; Damon looked the same as he did on Earth, save for his now being barefoot; Erethyr was in her red Tai Chi outfit with a black trim, her scimitars sheathed at her hips; Cid was wearing a dusty brown jumpsuit, frameless shades, a cowboy hat, two revolvers at his hips, an ammo belt on his waist, and a katana slung low on his back; Cassandra was wearing her white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots; and Cid's cat Donjuan was on Lyoko in his battle form, a black saber-toothed tiger with electric blue tentacles coming from its shoulders. 

"So, why are we here again," Odd inquired.

"For this," Xavier proclaimed excitedly, "Come on out Sahra!"

A girl with long silver hair that reached to her waist and sea green eyes dressed in a silver sundress and silver sandals carrying a silver umbrella stepped out from her hiding place behind a tree very cautiously. She didn't' know whether or not she could trust these new people.

"You recreated SAI," Damon shouted at Xavier, causing Sahra to hide behind her tree again.

"Why does she seem so skittish now," Aelita inquired.

"Because I recreated her at a point when she was called Sahra. Back when we were lovers and she was a much kinder and shyer person," Xavier explained, "She has absolutely no idea about what happened when either of us was infected with that virus. Just realize that if you or anybody else hurts her, I will come after the transgressor." Xavier leveled a glare at all of his friends that gave them all cold shivers. He was being perfectly serious, and they all knew that when he was this serious he meant every word that he said.

"Sorry about that Sahra," Damon apologized, "You just looked familiar to me, that's all. I honestly didn't mean to frighten you like that." Sahra cautiously stepped out from behind her tree then bolted over to hide behind Xavier.

"Don't worry, Sahra. These are my friends, they won't hurt you," Xavier consoled her. Sahra gasped and glowed silver. Xavier just frowned.

"What is going on with her glow," Jeremie asked.

"Her power, apparently that evil that Damon sensed has just triggered her power," Xavier grimaced.

"It's in Amity Park in America," Sahra whispered softly, "We have to hurry, it will truly awaken in a few days and its super computer has been disconnected from the net. We will have to go there by plane."

"No wonder we could never find the sphere on the net," Aelita gasped.

"Pack your bags, ladies and gentlemen. We're goin' to the USA," Odd cheered.


	2. Be Careful What You Don't Wish For

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or Danny Phantom. I would own both of them, but I got hunted down by both Sissi and Skulker last time I tried.

A/N: Howdy y'all! My terms for posting a new chapter have been exceeded. In case you were wondering, my goal was ten hits. Well, I looked and I had twelve hits and two reviews. I'm officially popular, go me! Alright, this chapter is going to be kind of a rip of the Danny Phantom episode Memory Blank. I need a place to put the Lyoko gang, and that seemed to me to be the best place to do it. The Lyoko gang hasn't made it to Amity Park yet, so I decided to do something with the other side of the crossover until they get there. Now for the plug. Read ShadowGirdo's The Sixth Warrior, it is a good read and he has claimed that he will not post new chapter's until he gets reviews telling him that the people want to see more of it. Now that that is done, on with the chapter. Please R&R, I you don't I will tell the Box Ghost that you have hundreds of boxes where you live.

* * *

The bell at Casper High rang loudly, indicating that school was out for the day. All the students filed out quickly, but there were three that lagged behind the rest. Danny Fenton, a black haired boy with blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt with a red spot on his chest, denim jeans, and red Converse sneakers; Tucker Foley, an African-American boy with green eyes donning a red beret, yellow shirt, grey backpack, green cargo pants, and brown work boots; and Sam Manson, a gril with raven colored hair tied into a ponytail that defied gravity and amethyst eyes wearing a black shirt with a purple spot on the chest, black bracelets, a green and black plaid skirt, purple pants underneath the skirt, and black combat boots were these three students. 

"There have been a lot of ghosts showing up recently guys," Danny observed.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that you are public ghost enemy number one," Tucker commented.

"As long as Danny keeps on being a hero, that really shouldn't be a problem for much longer," Sam said wistfully.

"Are you kidding," Danny objected, "They brought in teams from France to hunt me down, FRANCE! And everybody knows that French ghosts are some of the most dangerously world-wide. I barely managed to get away from them."

"Didn't you just threaten to blast them with your ghost rays to make them run away screaming 'We surrender,'" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, who knew that racist joke was actually true," Danny laughed.

"I still say that you should have tried to talk it over first," Sam huffed.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I don't think that talking is the right thing to do when you have ten French ghost cannons pointed right at you," Danny argued.

"You two fight like you're a couple," Tucker joked.

"We are not a couple," Danny and Sam shouted at Tucker simultaneously. They looked at each other and blushed before turning away. The three teens were walking home when they passed by a car dealership. Danny and Tucker stopped when they saw a huge yellow SUV.

"The Gi-Normo 6000," they said in awe, dragging Sam with them.

"Isn't it everything that I said that it would be," Danny said in awe.

"Everything and more, my friend," Tucker agreed.

Sam walked up to the list of special features and read them aloud, her voice growing with disgust with every feature until it peaked at the gas mileage. "Hey, maybe you could haunt the place and get people to buy something else," Sam said hopefully.

"No," Danny exclaimed.

"Cut it out Sam. It's a cool truck," Tucker declared, "Besides, this wouldn't be the first time that one of your bad ideas got Danny into trouble." All three of them remember the incident that had turned Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, he looked like Danny Fenton except he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots. As Danny Phantom, he is the current public ghost enemy number one.

"Sam, I'm the good guy," Danny proclaimed, "So unless these super cool awesome trucks are being used for evil, I can't do anything."

"Except wonder if it has got a satellite guided GPS system," Tucker chimed in.

"And rims," Danny stated as he walked over to the Gi-Normo 6000.

"Big spinning rims," Danny and Tucker said together. Sam just walked off and let them gawk at the environment destroying SUV that got twelve gallons to the mile.

"I give up," Sam sighed, "I just wish somebody would destroy these big, stupid trucks."

As she walked by a drainage grate, a ghost named Desiree floated out of the sewer saying, "It's about time somebody made a wish! So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree looked like an ancient Middle Eastern harem girl and she lifted her hands which were now glowing violet as she granted Sam's wish. She made a giant cow over a fast food restaurant come to life to destroy the trucks.

"I wonder what this button does," Danny stated. He pressed the button and the giant cow immediately crushed the SUV.

"Let's not press that button again," Tucker declared.

"Stop fiend, don't you dare destroy this truck," Danny shouted at the offending cow. The cow turned away from Danny and lifted a leg, revealing its udder. The giant cow sprayed milk all over the two teens.

"Man," Tucker groaned, "I just became lactose intolerant!"

"I'm going ghost," Danny declared as a white ring appeared around his waist. It split into two rings and went across his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Looks like this cow has had way too many bovine growth hormones implanted into its body," Danny quipped, getting a groan out of Tucker.

Danny started firing green ectoplasmic blasts into the cow. Within a matter of minutes he took down the giant cow and floated over to Tucker and transformed back into his normal self. "Let's go catch up with Sam and tell her what happened."

"Wait, we're covered in milk," Tucker protested.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Danny stated. He turned both himself and Tucker intangible to allow the milk to just fall to the ground. When they were tangible again they set off to find Sam. They found her a few minutes later walking down the street. They told her what had happened and she started laughing.

"Sorry, but between fake cows and evil trucks, the cow wins," Sam laughed.

"She laughed and you didn't even have to make a lame cow joke. This is getting kind of creepy," Tucker commented.

Sam gasped, "Oh my god! Trinity of Doom's out this Friday! It has the three greatest female villains in all of movie history in it! I can't believe that I almost forgot!"

"Great, a chick flick," Danny sighed.

"A chick flick that we already promised that we had to go to," Tucker chimed in.

Just then Paulina Sanchez walked up to the three. She was a Spanish girl with blue eyes wearing a pink t-shirt, blue capris, and white slip-on shoes. "Danny, you never told me whether or not you were coming to my birthday party on Friday," she proclaimed inquiringly.

"That's because when you invited me, I thought you were joking," Danny replied. He had a hard time believing that the most popular girl in school had invited him to her birthday party, given how she had looked down on him in the past.

"And you forgot to invite me," Tucker commented.

"And you remembered not to invite me," Sam gagged.

"Don't be silly, you're all invited," Paulina declared.

"Yes," Tucker cried triumphantly.

"No," Sam cursed under her breath.

"I knew that Danny wouldn't come if I didn't invite his loser friends," Paulina stated.

"We're standing right here you know," Tucker objected.

"Yeah, I know," Paulina said flippantly, "I just invited Danny because the ghost boy always shows up near him. And I really want the ghost boy to be there." Paulina walked off, leaving Danny gawking for a moment.

"Don't worry, he'll be there. I promise," Danny called after her.

"Uh, guys. Movie, non-refundable tickets," Sam protested.

"Oh, come on. We never get invited to these kind of things," Danny objected.

"Fine, we'll be there," Sam caved in. Danny and Tucker did a high five and walked off to get some stuff ready for that Friday night. "I'll be there. Unless something happened to Paulina and the party got cancelled. Not that I'd wish that," Sam said to herself before chasing after her two best friends.

Desiree floated out from behind the poster that they had just been by. "Well, she did say wish," she said to herself as she brought the three movie monsters to life to fulfill their twisted purpose.

* * *

Toulouse Blagnac International Airport, France

* * *

The Lyoko gang was boarding a plane bound for Amity Park. Jeremy had already scanned the area and found the super computer under a vacant house that they would be using as their base of operations. Yumi and William had opted to stay behind, allowing the younger members of the group to go on their grand adventure. 

"Man, I can't believe that Yumi and William decided to stay behind," Ulrich groaned.

"Well, we did need somebody to keep the home front safe in case something happened," Jeremy proclaimed.

"It is nice that the French government is paying for our trip to Amity Park," Aelita mused.

"Yeah, they sprung for our nine tickets," Cid declared, "But how are we going to get Sahra over to the states?"

"I recently bought a Zune, so she will be on it until we can materialize her using the other super computer," Xavier explained, showing off his crimson Zune with his former symbol emblazoned on it.

"I'm just glad that I found some use for that extra storage space on mine," Damon declared, presenting his red Zune.

"Yeah, that was pretty ingenious turning it into a PDA of sorts," Jeremie beamed at his friend.

"Well, you know. I can't wait to upload it to the other super computer so that I can have my own more discreet super scan," Damon said sheepishly.

"Being an AI for a week seemed to flare your passion for building things," Odd commented.

"Yeah, well…" Damon said, blushing deeply.

"Guess you finally realized that your image is impossible to shake here," Erethyr declared. Damon just frowned, he felt as though all this had happened before; he just couldn't place how he got this feeling of déjà vu.

"What's the matter," Cassandra inquired. She had known Damon for a long time, and she had never known him to act so strange.

"I'm just trying to remember why this all seems so familiar to me," Damon stated.

"Could it be the dream that SAI interrupted while you were in a coma," Erethyr offered. Damon just snapped his fingers, placing where he had seen this before.

"Well, before things get normal again, let's enjoy our flight to the states," Odd announced.

"It almost sounds like you are happy to get back in on the action," Xavier observed.

"Yeah, things have been boring here since we last kicked some serious ass," Odd said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right," Xavier laughed as they boarded the plane to Amity Park. They didn't know that they would get thrown into somebody else's fight to save the world as a part of their own fight. They had absolutely no way of knowing that, yet.


	3. New Friendships, New Digital World

Discliamer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or Danny Phantom. If I did, I would have made the box ghost annoy Jim until he went more insane than he already is.

A/N: Hey, peoples of the net! I am here to bring you chapter 3. I would do a recap of the events that have happened so far, but you could always reread what has happened so far instead. That, and not much has really happened yet. Right now I'm just in the positioning phase of this story. By the end of this chapter everybody shall be in place for the real action to begin. Some of you may be wondering why I decided to do a Danny Phantom/Code: Lyoko crossover as my second fanfic. The answer is very simple. I figured that Danny Phantom and Code: Lyoko actually would go together very well. But I decided to go a little bit against the grain by sending the Lyoko gang to Amity Park instead of doing the tried and true method of sending Danny and friends to France. I decided to take an unusual approach to things, and apparently it is fairly well received. But enough of the look at what goes on in my twisted mind; let's continue to what you really came here to see…the chapter. Please R&R, I need the reviews to power my Review Cannon to take over both Code: Lyoko and Danny Phantom.

* * *

Amity Park International Airport

* * *

"Alright, we have finally arrived," Odd exclaimed. 

"Heel boy; we don't want you wetting yourself in excitement yet," Cid joked. Odd just frowned while the rest of the group laughed.

"So where are we going from here," Xavier asked, looking at Damon expectantly.

"The place is right next door to the Fenton Works. You'll know it when you see it," Damon explained.

"It's a good thing that the French government is paying for our stay here, but they decided not to pay for our food," Ulrich sighed.

"They probably didn't want to go bankrupt trying to feed Odd and Cassandra," Erethyr joked.

"Come on, we don't eat that much," Cassandra protested.

"If it weren't for you two, world hunger would have already been fixed," Aelita commented, getting a round of laughs from the entire group.

"Come on guys, we need to set up our new home," Jeremy delared as the group got in a taxi. It took them about ten minutes to reach their new home.

"You really weren't joking Damon," Xavier gasped when he saw the brick building with a sign say Fenton Works. It had a huge metal object on the top of it with gadgets going everywhere.

"If there's one thing that can be said about these Fentons, they aren't humble," Jeremy gasped.

"Realize, they are the best ghost hunters in this town," Damon stated. He was nonplussed by the building since he had seen it in his dreams before.

"I'm just wondering whether or not this Inviso-Bill is really as evil as they say he is on the news," Aelita stated concernedly.

"He's not," Cassandra said off-handedly. The group just let her comment slide. She had a lot of insight as well, but it stemmed from something other than what Damon had. After all, she had been truly dead once before.

They walked into the simple looking grey two-story building. When they entered, they saw that all their belongings and some furniture had already been brought in for them. They silently set up all of their equipment and went down to the new super computer.

"Let's take a look at what we have here," Jeremy stated as he sat in front of the monitors. He turned on the holo-map and the new world was unveiled to all that were present.

"It appears as though we have four entirely new sectors here," Xavier observed.

"That does make sense, after all this place is completely unattached to the net," Damon stated.

"So what are these new sectors, Einstein," Odd inquired.

"We've got a vocano, a swamp, a prairie, and an underwater sector," Jeremy declared, "It seems as though since this place isn't connected to the net, the digital sea won't delete you."

"That's always good to know," Ulrich stated.

"There seems to be a virtualization program, but no scanners," Jeremy declared, sounding very confused.

"That would be my department," Damon proclaimed, cracking his knuckles. He immediately starting creating a scanner out of some spare parts that he had brought with him.

"While he's doing that, we should set about exploring this town," Aelita declared.

"You guys go on ahead; I'll help out Damon," Erethyr stated.

"Yeah, he might need a little bit of help setting up the scanner," Xavier offered.

"Alright guys, but we will need to enroll in the high school by tomorrow," Jeremy shouted as the bulk of the group headed out the door.

"How long do you think that it is going to take them," Cid asked.

"Knowing Damon's technical prowess, I'd wager about two hours to set up a scanner," Jeremy declared.

"Oh come on, he can't be that skilled…can he," Cid asked.

"Actually, from what I've gathered, he has been trying to come up with a new scanner prototype over the last four months," Cassandra stated. There were some hot girls walking across the street from them, and Odd decided to do a wolf whistle in their direction. They looked and giggled at him.

"I think that I'm already starting to like this place," Odd declared. They wandered around town until they came upon a mall.

"This looks like a good place to sample the local customs," Ulrich declared.

"Yeah, we might even be able to sample the local food while we're here," Odd stated.

"Hmm, yeah; Odd's treat," Cassandra declared, rubbing her belly.

"Do you two ever think about anything besides food," Aelita proclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"But we're huungrrry," Odd and Cassandra replied. They looked at each other and laughed.

When they entered they looked at the directory and were amazed by the selection of stores. "Let's meet up at the food court in about an hour," Cid stated, "I've got to see the selection of games they have stateside."

"A Wiccan specialty store; I'm there," Cassandra declared.

"I'm right with you Cid," Odd stated.

"I'll join you two," Ulrich stated.

"Jeremy, why don't we head to the techno shop? I might be able to find some more beats to mix," Aelita inquired.

"Alright, but after that I'd love to see the computers that they have here," Jeremy proclaimed. The group of friends split up to check out their selected stores.

"Wow, this store has some of the books that I've been looking for back in France," Cassandra gasped as she leafed through the selection.

"Not very many people come in here," came a voice from behind Cassandra. She turned around only to see Sam Manson looking at some of the other books.

"Who are you," Cassandra asked.

"The name's Sam. I haven't seen you around here, you new in town?"

"Yes, I just came here today. My name's Cassandra and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"So, you're into Wicca are you," Sam inquired.

"Yeah, I've been into it for a couple of years. How about you," Cassandra replied.

"Nah, Wicca's not really my thing. I'm more into the punk goth scene. I just occasionally look in here to see if there's anybody else here in town that isn't afraid to express their individuality," Sam responded.

"Back in Saint Louis, then again in France, being an individual has never really been a problem for me or my friends," Cassandra explained.

"Hmm, I'd like to meet your friends sometime," Sam mused.

"Well, most of them came to the mall too. We decided to go exploring around town and we ended up coming here," Cassandra stated.

"This place can be fairly dangerous, what with a ghost attack happening about every day," Sam proclaimed.

"I'm not a stranger to danger, or ghosts for that matter," Cassandra responded.

"I'll take your word for it," Sam stated. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this girl's face somewhere on the news before. And her being from France seemed to strengthen that feeling. She just couldn't place it no matter how hard she tried.

At the arcade Cid, Ulrich, and Damon were taking turns on House of the Dead 2.

"Zombie scum, prepare to meet your maker," Cid declared as he started shooting at his pixilated enemies.

"And who would their maker be," Ulrich inquired.

"To be frank, I really don't know," Cid proclaimed as he destroyed two zombie axemen.

"Who's Frank," Odd inquired.

"I don't know, he's just some random guy I met on the street one day," Cid replied, stealing Ulrich's kill.

"Just how often do you play this game," Ulrich inquired.

"Let's just say that I beat it and got a perfect on every stage," Cid stated as he turned his back on the screen and shot over his shoulder without even looking. He hit his mark every time.

"Show off," Odd huffed.

"Wow, it looks like you really like that game," somebody said from around the corner.

Odd got a good look at this guy. He felt like he had seen him before, but just couldn't place where it had been. "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny, and I've never seen any of you around here before. I think that I would recognize a guy that was that good at House of the Dead 2."

"I'm Ulrich, they short guy in purple would be Odd, and the show off is Cid."

"Cool, mind if I play," Danny asked.

"Go right on ahead. Cid here won't let you get a shot in edgewise," Ulrich declared, handing the light gun over to Danny. He took it and had a shoot off with Cid. They were evenly matched. Cid actually had to look at the screen to try and hit the enemies before Danny did.

"You're pretty good," Cid stated.

"You're not so bad yourself," Danny declared, "So where did you guys move from?"

"We're from France, nice place," Cid replied before muttering under his breath, "If you ignore the evil AIs trying to take over the world.

"What was that," Danny inquired.

"Oh nothing," Cid responded, "Hey, were supposed to be meeting with the rest of our friends at the food court in about an hour. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure, after I kick your ass at this game," Danny challenged.

"Bring it on," Cid stated.

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy and Aeltia had arrived at the computer store. Jeremy was disappointed at what they had to offer. "My laptop is higher performance than most of these 'high end' desktops," Jeremy frowned.

"At least we might be able to find some stuff for Damon to tinker with," Aelita said hopefully.

"What do you mean that this is the best PDA that you have here?! Come on, my toaster comes with more options than these," came a voice by the counter.

"If his toaster has as many options as Damon's does, then we might have found somebody as teched out as our friend," Jeremy joked concernedly. He had been a little bit worried when Damon showed them that his toaster could burn music onto CDs. Aelita and Jeremy decided to see who was at the counter.

"I told you before Tucker; there just isn't any software sophisticated enough to make your singing sound good," the manager sighed exasperatedly.

"Wow, you just got burned," Aelita laughed.

Tucker turned to her and immediately started his old tricks. "And who would you be? And more importantly, why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Woah, back off Cassanova," Jeremy proclaimed, getting in between Tucker and Jeremy.

"What, is she your girlfriend," Tucker inquired.

"As a matter of fact she is," Jeremy huffed.

"My name's Aelita, and this is Jeremy. It is very nice to meet you Tucker."

"The pleasure's all mine," Tucker stated.

"We overheard what you said about your toaster, and I think that you might get along just fine with one of our other friends. Too bad he decided not to come with us," Aelita stated.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what kind of options does your toaster have," Jeremy inquired, almost afraid of what he might hear.

"For one thing, it has a GPS system," Tucker started.

"You don't need to say anything else," Jeremy cut him off, "Our friend Damon has a toaster that burns music onto CDs."

"You have got to be joking," Tucker said incredulously.

"That's what we said to him before he showed us," Aelita proclaimed.

"Well, I've got to meet my friends at the food court here in a few minutes. You're welcome to join us," Tucker offered.

"You know, it might just be a good idea to gain a few friends before we start at Casper High tomorrow," Jeremy declared.

"Let's go there now," Tucker proclaimed as he led the way. A few minutes later, they were at the food court, and all their friends had already gathered togther.

"Wow, it looks like our two groups already met each other," Sam stated as Tucker, Aelita, and Jeremy walked up to their table. Sam seemed to recognize the pink-haired girl from the same place that she recognized Cassandra from, but likewise couldn't place where. The two groups introduced themselves to each other and quickly seemed to become friends.

"You know, now that I think about it," Cid proclaimed, "In a town famous for all of its ghosts, naming the high school 'Casper High' seems kinda funny to me."

"Yeah well, having a boarding school nearby an old factory also seems kinda funny to me too," Danny laughed. This caused something to click in Sam's head.

"Now I know where I've seen all of you before; you're national heroes over in France! You've saved the country from attacks twice before, haven't you," Sam inquired.

"Well, actually we've saved France a lot more than that, but those are the only two that anybody in the entire world remembers," Odd declared. He just got death glares from the rest of his friends except Cassandra.

"Calm down guys," Cassandra said, "It's not like it's a big secret anymore. Just as long as not too many people figure out the connection between where we came from and who we are, we should be alright. And as for you, Danny, you look really familiar. You look a lot like Inviso-Bill from the news. I know that he isn't a bad ghost, it is just that he took the fall for another ghost unintentionally."

"Is she usually like this," Tucker whispered in Odd's ear.

"Yeah, that's what I think is her best attribute," Odd whispered back dreamily.

"Aw man, don't say that she's taken too," Tucker groaned.

"Afraid so," Ulrich proclaimed.

"Man, is there anybody in your group that isn't taken," Tucker pouted.

"Cid and Xavier aren't, but something tells me that they aren't exactly your type," Jeremy joked, getting a round of laughter from all of the friends.

"Well, anyway; why don't you stop by our place tomorrow after school? We should be situated by then," Aelita offered.

"Sounds good to me," Danny declared, "Where are all of you staying at?"

"We're staying right next door to the Fenton Works," Ulrich declared.

"So you are the people that moved in. That is a big coincidence," Danny proclaimed.

"Yeah, it actually is. It sounds kinda like something that a lazy author would put into a story that he made up on the spot," Odd joked. The group of newfound friends just laughed harder at Odd's crazy joke.

* * *

Lyoko Gang HQ

* * *

Erethyr, Xavier, and Damon were standing in front of a set of five new types of scanners. These scanners appeared to be a simple platfrom hooked into the super computer with a ring around it.

"Are you sure that it is going to work," Erethyr asked.

"Without a doubt," Damon stated confidently, "If you guys are having any serious doubts, then I could always be the guniea pig."

"Will the virtualization program work like it did back in France," Xavier asked.

"Yes, in fact it should be even easier to use now," Damon declared.

"Alright, then I'll give you a quick jaunt over to the prairie sector and back again. Not long enough to get a feel for the sector, but long enough for a test run," Xavier declared.

"Sounds good to me," Damon proclaimed.

Damon stepped ont oone of the platforms and Xavier started the virtualization process. The ring around the platform floated up, bathing Damon in a green light as it went. When it reached its apex, a green wall of light shimmered down onto the platform. After a few moments, the ring floated back down to the ground, revealing that Damon had disappeared. Xavier made sure that everything had went according to plan before bringing Damon back. The process that had virtualized Damon happened again, except in reverse.

"See, what did I tell you; absolutely nothing to worry about," Damon exclaimed.

"And that really was a nice touch to have the ring cleanse the body of any abnormalities on the way back. Good job," Xavier proclaimed.

"Thank you, I'll be here for the duration," Damon stated, bowing before invisible fans. The three friends just laughed and went back upstairs to set up all of the equipment and furniture before their friends got home.


	4. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or Danny Phantom. I barely got away from the Fright Night last time I tried. 

A/N: Hey peoples of the Earth! I really don't have very much that I want to say before the chapter begins. YAY! I'm on the Lyoko's Biggest Fans community. This chapter is dedicated to the manager of that community, have-a-cookie, in honor of the occasion. In this chapter, I will be finishing off the Danny Phantom episode Memory Blank with the Lyoko gang helping him out. This chapter will have a bit of action in it for those that have been desperately awaiting an action chapter from me. The reason why it has taken me a few days past what the condition for creating this chapter had been met is because I wanted to get the action just right. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. Please R&R, Damon is ready to give everyone who doesn't the atomic wedgie of a lifetime if you don't. Can you say, "Iced Man Thong?"

* * *

"Wow, first day at a new school. This is going to be either really exciting or really boring," Odd declared. The group was on their way to school with their new friends. 

"How would you know either way Odd," Ulrich responded, "You'll be asleep through all of it."

"Cheap shot," Odd huffed.

"So you're some sort of super genius, right," Tucker asked Damon.

"Officially, yes. But Jeremy is the smartest one out of the group. I'm just really good at building stuff," Damon replied.

"Just watch out for Dash," Danny stated.

"Dash," Erethyr inquired.

"He's the quarterback, and a bully to boot," Sam replied.

"Hey Fen-terd," called a voice.

"And that would be him," Danny groaned. A muscular boy wearing a red and white letter jacket, denim pants, and white sneakers with swept back blonde hair and blue eyes came running up and knocked Danny down.

"I would help him up if I were you," Damon stated.

"Oh look, Fen-terd has some new loser friends," Dash jeered.

"Yeah, he does. Want to make something of it," Damon proclaimed walking up to Dash and staring him right in the eye.

"Maybe I do," Dash proclaimed as he threw a punch at Damon's gut. Damon caught his arm and threw Dash over his back. Still holding onto Dash's arm, Damon turned around and performed an arm bar on his opponent.

"Where did he learn to fight like that," Danny asked his new friends.

"Saint Louis," Aelita said simply.

"Ah," Danny replied.

"All right! I give already," Dash cried out in pain. Damon let go and stood up. He held his hand out to help Dash up, but he just slapped it away.

"Next time I won't go easy on you," Damon stated.

"Yeah, right," Dash muttered as he stood back up, trying to pop his shoulder back into place.

"Before you make any assumptions, realize that I grew up in Saint Louis. I've beaten up way bigger than you," Damon stated. Damon turned around and Dash thought he saw a chance to get him back. He threw the hardest punch he could to the back of Damon's head. Damon ducked and performed a handstand to perform a powerful kick to Dash's jaw. Dash crumpled and lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side," Danny whistled.

"I told him that I wouldn't go easy on him next time," Damon proclaimed.

"He's not gonna be happy when he wakes up," Sam stated, shaking her head.

"Nobody ever is when I start getting serious," Damon declared.

"And he's your boyfriend," Sam asked Erethyr incredulously. She couldn't help but laugh and rub the back of her head.

"It's been a while since the last time he did that," Jeremy proclaimed.

"How long," Danny asked.

"About six months," Jeremy replied.

"Since the last monster attack that you fended off then," Sam commented.

"Yes, I guess so," Jeremy laughed.

"We should probably be going in now," Xavier stated.

"Why, I think that we can probably get away with being late on our first day," Cid proclaimed.

"Cover me, I'm gonna heal him," Cassandra stated. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other awkwardly while the rest of Cassandra's friends surrounded her and Dash so that she could heal him without anybody seeing. Danny thought he saw her glow a faint white as she brought Dash around.

"Don't worry, he probably won't remember a thing," Damon stated.

"Why should we worry; you would have been the one that got expelled before entering the doors," Ulrich responded.

"Alright, I'll give you that one," Damon laughed.

"Ugh, what hit me," Dash groaned.

"Which cover story to use this time," Aelita thought out loud.

"How about number G-11," Odd offered.

"We ain't pullin' no G-11," Jeremie replied adamantly.

"What's G-11," Tucker inquired.

"Just because you're a Teletubby fan doesn't mean that the rest of us are," Cid hissed.

"Odd, you're a Teletubby fan," Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean that I can't be a Teletubby fan," Odd protested.

"Actually it kind of does," Erethyr declared.

"Whatever," Odd huffed. Everyone started laughing, except Dash who was still trying to figure out what had just happened to him.

* * *

Mr. Lancer's Class

* * *

"Well, it looks like we have some new students today. But I have a more important matter to address first," Mr. Lancer declared. He turned to the globe he had setting on his desk. 

"Look at Odd, he already fell asleep as soon as Mr. Lancer turned to that globe," Ulrich joked.

Mr. Lancer could hear Odd snoring, so he walked over to his desk and slammed his fist on it. Odd suddenly woke up and almost fell out of his seat. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep in my class, Mr. Della Robbia."

"yes sir," Odd mumbled.

Mr. Lancer walked back up to his globe, "Thousands of meteors will be visible in the sky over Amity Park this Friday night. People tend to wish on these 'falling stars' without realizing that at the speed they're going, they could drill through your tiny skulls like they were wet toilet paper!"

"Oy," Sam sighed as she doodled in her notebook. She was trying to come up with Danny's emblem, and circled a D with a P inside of it.

"My papa says that the stars are falling just for my birthday," Paulina started monolouging, "And I'm going to wish to meet the ghost boy. And if one of the meteors comes towards me, the ghost boy could save me!"

"I'd wish for more arms so that I could catch more footballs," Dash proclaimed as he turned to Danny, "And to wail on you FenTON, but that's not really a wish because-" Dash caught the glare that Damon was giving him and sat back down; he decided to stay really quiet. Dash could faintly remember that Damon had kicked his ass, but couldn't remember all the details.

A seven foot tall green female reptilian humanoid with an armored left shoulder and upper arm, mini-rocket launcher on left wrist, claws on right wrist, pigtails, and mandibles crashed through the roof. "Paulinaaaa," it hissed. By now most of the students ran through the door.

"Did it just say your name," Dash asked Paulina at the door.

"Neat," Paulina proclaimed.

"War of the Worlds creature; get away from my youthful charges," Mr. Lancer exclaimed as he picked up a fire extinguisher and bashed it over the monster's head. The creature just roared at the English teacher. "Well, I tried. RUN!!!" Mr. Lancer ran to the fire alarm and pulled it. All the stragglers had run out of the classroom by now, except for ten familiar faces.

"Who's turn is it this time," Erethyr inquired.

"I took down Dash, so I'm out," Damon stated.

"I haven't gotten a detention yet, so I'm out," Odd half-joked.

"I healed Dash, so I'm out," Cassandra declared.

"Pulled something sparring with Damon last night," Ulrich confessed.

"I have to be able to run the super computer in case of an attack," Jeremie stated.

"And I have to be able to deactivate the tower," Aelita said apologetically.

"That just leaves me, Cid, and Xavier," Erethyr declared. They pulled their hands back as though for a punch.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," the three of them shouted together. Even the monster's jaw dropped at their antics. It took them seven tries to get a decisive winner: Xavier.

"Alright! Let's storm her gates," Xavier exclaimed, "I'm going digital!" Xavier pixilated and expanded as his form changed. He compacted back down and depixilated, revealing to Danny what his Lyoko form looked like.

"That's a good start, but it's my turn," Danny declared, "I'm going ghost!" The familiar white rings appeared around his middle, but this time they went vertical before splitting to transform Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

Xavier pulled his bow out and drew the string. An arrow made of red energy fizzled into existence notched onto the bow. He let go and the arrow hit the mini-rocket launcher, destroying it instantly. "I got more where that came from, ugly," Xavier proclaimed as he drew back the bow string and four more arrows appeared, "A lot more."

"Wow, witty banter with a show of abilities to emphasize the point; well done," Danny mused as he fired an ectoplasmic blast out of his hand. The blast hit the monster and it sent crashing through the wall.

Erethyr winced, "That's gonna cost a little bit to fix." The remainder of the Lyoko gang had decided to stay and watch the fight. They had to see what Danny had to offer in the way of fighting, and they were fairly impressed so far.

The creature ran up to Danny and tried to slash him, but Danny turned intangible to allow the attack to go right through him. Xavier's forehead glowed red as he activated his Lyoko power. He was trying to figure out whether or not his arrows would harm Danny, but he didn't have sufficient data to come up with a conclusion. Xavier rolled to get Danny out of his shot and fired his four arrows while Danny fired another ectoplasmic blast. The creature roared in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"Alright, ugly, who sent you," Danny demanded.

"Saaaaaamm," the creature hissed before it faded away. An intangible Desiree floated through the room to admire her handiwork before going away.

* * *

The Park, After School

* * *

"So the monster said Sam," Tucker inquired. 

"Actually it was more like Saaaaaammmm, but you get the point," Danny proclaimed.

"You honestly can't blame me for this can you," Sam protested.

"Hey, Danny and I both fought that thing and it wasn't exactly a cake walk," Xavier stated.

"From our perspective it looked like it was," Ulrich stated.

"And what was with saying 'I'm going digital' anyway. I thought that we agreed that 'What do you mean' was our catchphrase," Odd proclaimed.

"It's a new battle cry," Xavier protested.

"Why did you feel like you had to roll away from Danny though, he was intangible," Erethyr inquired.

"Intangibility only affects matter, it doesn't really stop energy," Jeremie proclaimed.

"I was trying to use my power to see if it would affect Danny in particular, but I didn't have a sufficient amount of data to come up with a suitable conclusion," Xavier stated.

"So do all of you have powers or something," Tucker asked.

"Sam, I'm going to need you to wear the specter deflector and stay out of the way," Danny stated as he put the metallic belt around Sam's waist.

"WHAT!!!" Sam shrieked.

"Yeah, all of our group has powers and a different form," Aelita started to explain.

"Sam, all this has something to do with you, so until we figure out what it is we're going to need you to lay low," Danny declared.

"Wow, that's amazing," Tucker proclaimed. Just then Danny's breath could be seen, his ghost sense had just gone off.

"What the-" Odd started to ask as a blood-curdling scream could be heard.

"Paulina, again! This is going to have to wait," Danny declared, "I'm going ghost!"

"I'm going digital," Cid declared. Danny turned into his ghost form and Cid turned into his Lyoko form.

"A samurai gunman….now that's just freaky," Sam stated.

"Need a lift," Danny asked.

"Sure," Cid replied. Danny grabbed Cid's arm and flew off to find out what was attacking Paulina this time.

Paulina was getting chased on a MoPed by someone that looked like the Terminatrix wearing black leather while holding the dress she was going to wear for her birthday celebration. The Terminatrix wanna-be fired a laser blast at her quarry, but missed.

"Hey," Paulina shouted, "I just got this back from the cleaners!"

"Why don't you leave the lady alone," Danny shouted as he floated out of the ground near Paulina with Cid in tow.

"That had to be the scariest ride of my life," Cid proclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well, sorry-" Danny managed to get out before he was cut off.

"Let's do it again," Cid exclaimed.

The new monster came running up on the trio as fast as a speeding bullet. Danny fired his ectoplasmic blast and Cid started firing his revolvers. The monster transformed itself into something that looked like the head of a giant flyswatter and scooped up both Danny and Cid. They flew into a nearby fountain where they got tangled up further into the monster. She started to electrocute both of them and then threw them into the water. Danny transformed back into his normal self while Cid started to pick himself back up. Her arm transformed into something more fearsome looking as she held it out towards Danny and Cid.

"Leave them alone," Sam shouted as she rode in on a MoPed. She pressed the button on the specter deflector and was covered in a glowing green energy shield. She rammed into her enemy and Cid drew his sword out to slash it.

The monster hit the water and hissed, "Saaamm." It faded away and Cid transformed back into his normal self.

"Man, you're right," Sam proclaimed, "That specter deflector works like a charm!"

"Nice save," Danny declared, "Though to be fair, I probably wouldn't have needed it if it hadn't been for you in the first place."

"Danger, Danny Fenton," Cid stated.

The specter deflector started glowing and shocked Danny, causing him to fall back into the water. "Uh, excuse me. I save your butt and you're giving me grief," Sam exclaimed.

"Welcome to my world, remember," Danny retorted, "We should make the menu recyclo-vegetarian, we should let the gorilla out, we should sell all your dad's stuff at a garage sale."

"Anything else you want to blame me for! World hunger, the ice age, puberty," Sam argued.

"Sam, both those monsters knew your name," Danny stated, "Either there's another Sam involved with ghost fighting, or it's you."

"Um, Danny….oh forget it," Cid proclaimed as he walked back to the rest of his friends.

"How about a thank you," Sam proclaimed, "You think that Paulina would have saved you back there!"

"She would if she wanted me at her party," Danny argued as he stood back up again.

"I swear Danny, there are days that I wish that I had never even met you," Sam growled as she got on her MoPed and rode off.

"Good job, Fenton. You just ticked off one of the few real friends you have," Danny thought out loud to himself.

Just then, a figure coalesced above the water's surface. "Finally," Desiree laughed.

"Desiree, you look different," Danny commented as he went ghost.

"More powerful, why yes. The more wishes I grant, the more powerful I get," Desiree laughed, "Oh, and only days away from the meteor shower where everybody will be making wishes." Desiree wrapped her ghostly tail around Danny and threw him fifteen feet away.

"What do you want," Danny demanded.

"You, out of the way by Friday night," Desiree gloated, "But it's not about what I want. It's about what your little friend wants! And she just wished she had never met you!"

"Oh, oh no," Danny gasped.

"And so she has wished it, so shall it be," Desiree cried as she enveloped Danny in a wave of pink ectoplasmic energy.

* * *

The Next Day At School

* * *

Dash and his buddy Quan were busy sticking nerds into a locker. The currently had three in there. "Heh, a new record, but there's still room for more. Go get Mikey," Dash ordered. Quan walked off to retrieve his prey. 

"So, what we got planned for tonight," Danny asked Tucker.

"My PDA says that we're free through college," Tucker replied as he looke through his calendar.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Do I know you," Danny inquired.

"Pssh, real mature," Sam stated, "I said that I wished that I had never met you and now you're acting like you don't know me."

"No, seriously," Danny proclaimed, "Do I know you?"

"And more importantly, do you want to know me," Tucker inquired.

"Eww, are you hitting on me," Sam asked sounding more than mildly creeped out.

"Ahh, I wish someone would show you what this feels like," Mikey declared. The Lyoko gang came running up at this point. Desiree came floating out of a ventilation shaft.

"So you have wished it, so shall it….oh you know the rest," Desiree declared as she enveloped Mikey in a wave of her ectoplasmic energy. Mikey turned into a reptilian creature bent on beating the shit out of Dash. Desiree floated over to Danny and said, "Boo."

Danny freaked out. "Okay, apparently we have been left out of some kind of loop," Odd declared as Desiree floated away, "Would anybody care to explain why ghosts are scaring the parents of the number one ghost hunters here in town?!"

"That's Desiree the wishing ghost," Sam declared, "Danny, you have got to do something! Why aren't you going ghost?!"

"Look kid, I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm outta here," Danny declared as he ran away. Tucker had long since split.

"Okay, that's weird," Xavier stated, "Why didn't he recognize you?" Mikey had stuffed Dash and Quan into a single locker when Dash started begging for forgiveness. Mikey transformed back into his normal self and slammed the locker on the two jocks.

Sam looked into Danny's locker and gasped as she realized what had happened. "Oh no. Last night I wished that I had never met Danny and Desiree must have made it happen! That means that Danny doesn't even have his powers!" Sam was holding up two versions of the same photo, one with her and the other without.

"That's pretty freaky," Ulrich stated.

"Wait, if the wish affected Danny, then why didn't affect me or any of you," Sam inquired.

"I guess that it works similar to the return to the past program we had for a while," Jeremy concluded.

"What," Sam deadpanned.

"Before we lost the return to the past program, nobody had any idea what our group was actually doing when we wandered off the school premises," Jeremy stated.

"How long had you been heroes before anybody found out," Sam asked.

"About two years," Aelita answered, "For most of our group anyway."

"About three months here," Damon and Erethyr stated.

"Cassandra and I didn't get into the group until after it became public," Cid admitted.

"What about you," Sam asked Xavier.

"Um, I was actually the original cause of all the strife, but about the time that Damon entered the group I was cleansed of the virus that was causing me to be evil," Xavier said sheepishly.

"What do you mean," Sam inquired.

"She just said our catchphrase," Odd proclaimed, nudging Ulrich in the shoulder.

"I was originally a computer program, but I got infected by a virus causing me to try to take over the world, starting with the school that the original members of the group were attending," Xavier replied in a low tone.

"I was originally an AI too," Erethyr offered.

"Human turned AI turned back to human," Aelita declared, holding up her hand sheepishly.

"Same here," Damon admitted.

"Your group really is diverse," Sam stated, sounding awestruck.

"Well, we try," Odd declared, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, anyway, I have to catch up with Danny so that I can try to convince him that what I'm saying is true," Sam declared before running off to catch up with her once best friends. Xavier's forehead started to glow red again.

"What are you planning, Xavier," Ulrich inquired.

"I'm just trying to figure out a way to solve our Danny problem fast," Xavier declared.

* * *

Near Fenton Works, After School

* * *

"Why won't you believe me," Sam protested. 

"Believe what; that I had superpowers, you and I are best friends even though I've never met you, and you're the only one that knows it," Danny proclaimed. He was starting to get irritated at this stranger that had outrageous claims.

"Yes, isn't that crystal clear," Sam shouted. Danny just walked up the front steps to his house and slammed the door on Sam. "I've got to do something to get him to listen to me. But how do I get through the thick head of a fourteen year old boy….aw damn it." As she had been thinking out loud, the thought struck her; and it was a horrifying thought to her.

Sam turned around when she heard laughter behind her. The Lyoko group was going up the stairs to their house, and apparently Odd had just told a good joke. Cassandra turned and noticed Sam standing in front of Danny's house; she waved for Sam to come in. Sam shrugged and followed them.

When she entered the house, it looked fairly normal. Three couches were situated to allow all of the group to be able to watch television, there were pictures of the group hanging on the wall, there was an Xbox 360 and a Wii sitting nearby the TV, and various weaponry was hanging on the far wall. "So when do your parents get home," Sam inquired.

"They're all back in France, we're on our own here. But the French government is paying for our stay here, so it's all good," Cid stated as he sat down on one of the couches and turned on the Xbox.

"Want to see why we chose this house," Cassandra asked.

"Sure, why not," Sam replied and followed her and Damon down into the basement. She saw a giant computer with a holomap in the center of the room, five disks with rings around them, and a chair sitting in front of a set of five monitors.

"This is the entire reason why we came to Amity Park, to stop another demonic artificial intelligence from causing massive damage and trying to take over the world," Damon stated as he sat down in the computer chair.

"We've all been talking and we've agreed that in case we are all unavailable, there needs to be a team here that might be able to handle things in Amity Park," Cassandra explained, "And we all agreed that you, Danny, and Tucker should be a part of that team; that is if you want to be a part of the save the world committee…"

"Of course I want to," Sam stated, happy at the chance to help out, "I've been sitting on the sidelines helping Danny fight ghosts for months now, and I have finally been given a chance to take a more active role…of course I would want to!"

"Alright, but realize that nobody outside of our group of friends is supposed to know about this. We're trying to work incognito while we're here, if our cover gets blown then all this will probably get confiscated by the government," Damon proclaimed.

"My lips are sealed," Sam responded.

"Good answer," Cassandra responded, "If you're serious about this, then step onto one of the disks on the floor. They are our scanners while we're here in America." Sam cautiously stepped onto one of the scanners and Damon started to type away as fast as he could. He was nowhere hear as fast at running some of the programs on the super computer as Jeremy or Aelita, but he could get the job done right. Cassandra also decided to step onto one of the scanners.

"Transfer, Sam; Transfer, Cassandra," Damon declared. The disks at Cassandra and Sam's feet started glowing blue as the ring started to raise a few inches off the ground.

"Scanner, Sam; Scanner, Cassandra," Damon declared. The rings were floating higher until they were above the two girls' heads, casting a green light on them as it went up. They were getting their bodies scanned into the super computer. This whole thing seemed to be freaking Sam out a little bit; she was not expecting anything like this when she had stepped onto the disk on the floor.

When the rings reached their apex Damon proclaimed, "Virtualization." He hit the enter key and a green wall of light shimmered down from the rings all the way down to disks below them. Sam and Cassandra felt a warm, tingly feeling as the blue light from the disks shone more brightly. With a flash of blue light, they were virtualized onto the new digital world. The rings floated back down to the ground, signaling that the job was complete. "And now I just have to keep an eye on them. I'll give them about five minutes before I bring them back in."

* * *

Next Day, School Cafeteria

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this Sam," Cassandra asked. She was concerned about her new friend. Sam was going to extraordinary lengths to get Danny to listen to her. Sam was wearing a pink sweater, pink polka dotted skirt, pink sneakers, and pink eighties' style socks alongside a pink bow and poorly applied make-up. Sam had decided that if she couldn't get Danny to listen to her logic, then she'd have to appeal to his baser fourteen year old instincts. 

"Would I have put all this on if I wasn't sure," Sam stated, "Besides, I have my normal clothes on under this horrible outfit."

"Alright, we're all rooting for you," Cassandra declared as she opened the cafeteria door for Sam. The Lyoko group had all been in on this plan, but none of them had relished the idea very much. They were sitting at a separate table from Danny and Tucker, who were eating ice cream cones. Sam sauntered up to her old friends' table and grabbed their attention.

"Hi," Sam said as gently as she could through her gritted teeth, "Mind if I join you?" Danny grinned as he caught Tucker off guard and pushed him off of his chair. Sam quickly sat down where Tucker had just been.

"She surrendered her individuality for a boy," Paulina commented from another table, "I'm so proud of her!"

Sam quickly went to work trying to prove to Danny that she was telling the truth. She pulled out to photos, one from before her accidental wish and one from after, that had the same date on them. "Notice anything," Sam inquired.

"Yeah, you broke into my locker and doctored an old photo of me," Danny declared, "That means you really like me; or you're nuts. You're not nuts, are you?"

"Focus," Sam growled as she dragged Danny over to look at more of her photos. One in particular caught Danny's eye.

"Wait, that's a picture of my parents' lab," Danny gasped. He picked up the photo album and leafed through the pages, seeing photos of things that had happened to him that he couldn't even remember. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Sam Manson, and about a year ago I convinced you to go into your parents' portal and there was an accident."

"And I got superpowers," Danny said almost incredulously.

"Actually ghost powers, but I wished that we'd never met and that ghost in the school made it happen. I was wearing this," Sam declared as she held up the specter deflector, "Which is why I think that the ghost didn't affect me, but you don't have your powers anymore!"

"Paulinaaa," hissed a voice from the other side of the cafeteria wall. It stuck its claws through the wall and sliced a hole big enough for it. The monster looked like a fat, female version of Freddy Crueger. Almost everybody in the room started running for the nearest exit, while Danny, Sam, and their friends stayed where they had been.

"Danny you gotta," Sam started to say as she looked towards Danny, who looked like he was in the middle of a panic attack, "Actually, I gotta!" Sam put the specter deflector around her waist and took Tucker's beret, cutting two eyeholes out of before donning it like a mask.

"Alright, it's my turn," Erethyr proclaimed as she jumped nearby Sam, "I'm going digital!" She transformed just like Xavier had earlier that week into her Lyoko form. Sam took one of the various Fenton weapons out of her backpack and prepared to fight alongside her friend. "Why didn't you just turn into your Lyoko form," Erethyr inquired.

"I figure Danny might actually come around if I fight using his parent's weaponry," Sam replied.

"Good plan," Erethyr stated as she drew her scimitars. Erethyr leaped into combat while Sam exteneded the whip-like apparatus within the tube that she had taken out of her backpack. Sam lashed out at the monster and ensnared it while Erethyr went in and started hacking at anything that was exposed.

After a few moments of pain, the monster managed to break free from her bindings and started to retaliate against Erethyr. The two were exchanging blows left and right, blocking then attacking in a rhythmic pattern. Sam went for her backpack again and pulled out a thermos. She pulled off the lid and pressed a button, aiming it at the creature in front of her. A beam of light came out of the thermos and hit the monster, sucking her into it. When she was secured, Sam popped the cap back on.

"Does this happen often," Danny inquired while Erethyr regained her natural form.

"More often then you remember," Sam replied as she took of the make-shift mask.

"Alright, you've got my attention," Danny declared.

"Finally," Sam gasped and tore off the pink clothes, revealing her usual attire underneath, "Come on!" She grabbed Danny and started to drag him back to the Fenton Works. Tucker, Xavier, and Jeremy decided to follow them.

* * *

Fenton Works

* * *

The five teens were in the basement under Danny's house. Tucker had decided to watch the stairs for any sign of Danny's parents, Xavier and Jeremy had decided to watch the proceedings to see if they could glean any information, and Danny was with Sam. The latter was discussing her plan with Danny while holding out a hazmat suit to him. 

"How's it going over there," Danny inquired.

"Pretty good," Sam replied, "I guessing that if we set everything how it was when it happened, it will happen again." Sam was examining a picture in her hand, and setting the dials nearby the Fenton Portal to match them. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure about this," Danny proclaimed, "You saw those things, those monsters, ghosts! Those ghosts were attacking our school, besides, I always wanted to go in here. Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal?!" Sam threw the hazmat suit to him.

"One question, weren't the colors on the hazmat suit inverted from the ones that you are handing him now," Jeremy inquired.

"That is the exact same one that he had on the first time this happened," Sam replied. Danny had the hazmat suit on and was ready to enter the portal. "Hold on." Sam took Danny's dad's face off the hazmat suit and instead slapped on the insignia that she had designed just yesterday.

"Uh, what is that," Danny inquired.

"Just trust me, okay," Sam responded. Danny walked into the portal and was fairly depressed at the lack of activity within it. That's when he accidentally pressed the on switch located inside of the portal. There was a bright green flash as the portal was activated and Danny's scream could be heard coming from within. Danny's DNA once again became infused with that of a ghost's. He stumbled out of the Fenton Portal in his ghost form, except that now he had a white insignia on his chest.

"Cool," was the only thing that Xavier managed to say. His forehead had been glowing red the entire time in an effort to analyze every detail.

"Danny, are you…" Sam inquired as she ran over to Danny and tried to help him out. Her hands slipped right through him when he turned intangible. "You're a ghost, again!"

"You're right, I am a ghost. Cool," Danny exclaimed, "This is cool, right?"

"It's very cool," Sam responded as she put a hand on his chest.

"Hey, what's going on down there," came a masculine voice from up the stairs.

"Oh no, you're dad! Change back," Sam cried.

"Change back, how," Danny asked.

"I don't know, you just think about it or something," Sam replied. Danny tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't seem to transform at will. That was when an idea struck him. Danny grabbed Sam and leaned her back and performed the fake-out make-out. He managed to transform back to normal like this just as his dad came down the stairs. Danny's dad was a large black haired man with white sideburns wearing an orange hazmat suit with black gloves and boots.

"You're in a lot of trouble mister," Mr. Fenton exclaimed, "And who the heck are you?"

"Um," Sam thought up a lie as fast as she could, "I'm Paulina?"

"Then Danny Fenton is never allowed to see you, Paulina," Mr. Fenton declared.

* * *

The Next Night, On A Hill Overlooking the Country Club

* * *

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out what the hell Desiree was planning," Sam muttered. All twelve friends were standing on the hill overlooking Paulina's party. 

"Why did you guys come along anyway," Tucker inquired.

"We thought that since Danny doesn't have complete control over his powers yet, he mind need some back-up," Aelita replied.

"You mean all of you can transform like Erethyr did yesterday," Tucker asked, sounding awestruck.

"Yeah, and we better get started, the first star has just fallen," Ulrich declared.

"I'm going to become ghostly," Danny exclaimed.

"Nah," Odd said, shaking his head.

"That's 'going ghost,'" Sam corrected.

"Nah," Danny stated before he started to transform. When he was done he noticed that he didn't have any legs. "GAH, where'd my legs go! Phew!"

"Our turn now," Cid stated.

"WE'RE GOING DIGITAL!" With that, the entire group transformed before Danny, Sam, and Tucker's eyes. When the transformation was complete, Damon was the only one that didn't look radically different.

"Why didn't you transform," Sam inquired.

"I did, notice that I'm not wearing those boots anymore," Damon replied, wiggling his toes for emphasis. Sam, Tucker, and Danny just groaned.

"Just remember, nobody make a wish," Sam proclaimed.

"I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks," Tucker declared.

"Do you ever pay attention to anything, at all, ever," Sam exclaimed. Desiree floated out of the ground behind the group and granted Tucker's wish, making a Gi-Normo 6000 appear before him.

"This doesn't seem very monstrous," Tucker declared, he started yelling when the hood opened up and revealed a row of razor sharp teeth. Tucker ran away and his wish followed him.

"Yes fools, keep on wishing," Desiree exclaimed as she started to grow in size.

"What do I do, what do I do," Danny asked frantically.

"You fight her, then you use this," Sam replied as she threw the Fenton Thermos to Danny.

"For what, soup," Danny inquired sarcastically. Two shrubs nearby Sam came to life and bound her wrists.

"Who asked for evil plants," Sam asked rhetorically as she tried to free herself.

Danny unsteadily floated up in the air to face Desiree while Xavier was in place with four arrows notched onto his bow. Jeremy and Aelita were on opposing sides of Desiree, their energy fields at the ready. Cid had his revolvers in hand. Odd was holding his arm up towards Desiree. Cassandra and Erethyr were in fighting stances. Damon had encased himself in his ice armor.

"You're back," Desiree shouted, "But how?!"

"Danny, use your ghost ray," Sam shouted encouragingly.

Danny held out his hand to try to use the supposed power, but instead his butt started glowing green. "That can't be right," Danny stated as he turned over in midair and aimed his butt at Desiree. He fired and Desiree went flying. Danny unscrewed the cap off of the thermos and realized that he didn't know how to use it. Desiree came back and swatted Danny. When Danny hit the ground, Desiree smashed him to it while still granting wishes.

Damon decided to help Sam out with her little gardening problem while Cid went after Tucker and his 'monster' truck. Cassandra fired her lightning at Desiree, sending electricity coursing through her ghostly body. Odd was firing his laser arrows at his foe's face. Xavier was firing his arrows like a mad-man, sending four arrow volleys at a time rapid fire. Jeremy and Aelita fired their energy fields at Desiree in synchronous, but quickly found out that their polarity trick would not phase this ghost at its current power level. Erethyr was trying to pry Danny out from under Desiree's hand, but to no avail.

Damon quickly ran over to Sam and proclaimed, "Dost the lady need me to do away with her pesky gardenia?"

"Yes," Sam shouted.

"Alright, sheesh. Spray it, don't say it," Damon joked as he grabbed the offending shrubs and pried them off of Sam. Once they were safely off of her, Damon extended his icy touch to freeze the evil shrubs before crushing them.

"And your cruelty to plant life will never cease to amaze me," Sam growled, brushing herself off. Damon decided to put her on his shoulder before entering the fray against Desiree.

"It was either let them hold you down, or destroy them," Damon quipped, "And speaking of destruction, why haven't you gone digital yet?"

"I'm kinda afraid to," Sam admitted after a long pause.

"So let me get this straight," Damon stated as his ice armor melted off of him, "You will stare down most ghosts without even flinching, but you're afraid to assume a form that will allow you to fight here on Earth?" Damon's ice armor had completely melted off of him, but he was still carrying Sam on his shoulder.

"I guess so," Sam laughed, "Why did your armor melt away?"

"It has a time limit to it," Damon said off-handedly. Sam slid off of Damon's shoulder and he took it as a sign to help Danny out of his manhandling problem.

Cid was taking careful aim at the monster truck. If he fired at the wrong time, he might kill Tucker. He was going to try and disable the truck permanently with a single shot. That was when an idea struck him.

"Tucker, lead the truck towards Desiree," Cid shouted, "I have a plan!" Tucker laughed as though he thought that Cid was crazy, but he decided to go through with his part anyway. Tucker ran towards Desiree, but before he could get right next to her, be tripped over a rock.

"Perfect," Cid declared as he fired a single shot at the truck. It hit the gas tank, making it explode in such a way as to flip right over Tucker and hit Desiree just as the big explosion happened. Damon and Erethyr had been putting all their might behind lifting Desiree's hand, and were surprised by it suddenly being moved to her belly. They fell on top of Danny, accidentally dodging a flying tire that would have killed both of them. Cid spun the revolver on his finger before blowing on the muzzle.

"Enough of this, you foolish mortals," Desiree exclaimed, "You dared to harm me, and now you shall pay the price!" Desiree extended her glowing hand towards the Lyoko gang, when Xavier pulled a bold move.

"I wish that Danny and Sam had never had their stupid fight," Xavier declared.

"And I wish that me and my friends remembered everything that happened but nobody else did because I really, really like it," Sam proclaimed hurriedly.

"And so you have wished it, so shall it be," Desiree automatically proclaimed. Without a single thought, she granted their two wishes. In a flash of pink energy that engulfed Danny, he remembered everything that he had forcibly forgotten, including multiple incidents involving the girls' locker room. When the flash faded away, he smirked and aimed the Fenton Thermos at Desiree, sucking her into it. "I've got to stop granting every wish I hear," Desiree muttered from within the thermos.

The Lyoko warriors let out a sigh of relief as they transformed back into their normal selves. All of the ill begotten wishes that Desiree had granted ceased to exist as soon as Danny slapped the cap back onto the thermos. Danny took one look at his costume and dropped the Fenton Thermos before he decided to ask Sam a question.

"Did you do something to my costume?"

"No, it's always been like that," Sam lied. Danny decided not to implore further because the emblem was actually a pretty cool looking idea.

Tucker walked over to Danny as he was bending over to pick up the thermos, "Whew, that was close. Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Laugher ensued as the group of friends counted their blessings that their recent trials against this powerful ghost were finally over, not aware of an evil that was about to awaken.

* * *

A/N 2: I know that this is highly unusual of me, but after all this time without posting a chapter, I need your help! I need a few monster designs for the new sectors in the new digital world. These monsters need to fit in with the theme that each sector represents. No monster from one sector will ever appear in a different one. Also, if you could send me your ideas for what to call this digital world, I would appreciate it. Oh, and also, I'm in need of a look for the new virtual villain...or villainess! Send me your ideas, the ones that sound the best will be chosen and the creators will have individual chapters dedicated to them. I will put all these winners' names into a hat and randomly select one to get the chance to create a new OC of their own design, whether it be for good or evil! BWAHAHAHA! And also, I decided not to reveal Sam's digital form yet, I love to keep all of my readers on the edge of their seats in suspense. But I digress, my random threat still holds from the first author notes at the beginning of the chapter. 

From your menacing neighborhood author,  
_alteris _


	5. Enemies and Secrets Unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or Danny Phantom…last time I tried my pants fell while my belt stayed around my waist…at the mall.

A/N: Hey peoples of the fanfic community, I'm back yet again. I know that I haven't posted in a while, but I have several excuses. At first, I was waiting for people to enter my now closed contest. Only Book of Life and RaveMasterShinobi actually entered, so they are the automatic winners, I will private message the winner of the secondary prize later. The second thing that happened was my internet crapping out, making me incapable of even so much as checking my e-mail for a week. Thirdly, nobody posted any ideas about the villain or villainess so I had to make one up. All you guys out there are gonna like her, by the way. And last but not least, my single greatest excuse…I just bought Guitar Hero 3. But anyway, I digress. This chapter will be dedicated to MistFairie93 for inviting me to staff on her c2 community, Code: Pairings. Since I made all of you, my readers, wait so long for this chapter, I'm not going to make my usual or else threats. Just please, read and review.

* * *

City Park

* * *

"I can't believe how quiet the super computer has been since we got here," Xavier declared. 

"Is that the only reason why you guys came here," Danny inquired.

"Hey, saving the world is hard work, but somebody has to do it," Odd stated.

"Oh, come on! Like you do anything besides eat and sleep," Ulrich quipped.

"I resemble that remark," Odd muttered.

"…she's awakening…" came a voice from Xavier's pocket.

"What was that," Tucker inquired as Xavier took his Zune out of his pocket.

"What was that, Sahra," Xavier inquired.

Sahra's face appeared on Xavier's Zune as she repeated herself. "…she's awakening…"

"How much time do we have," Xavier asked, looking fairly worried.

"…soon…" Sahra stated.

"That's a cool program you have on there," Tucker declared, sounding awestruck, "Too bad the audio quality is bad."

"She's not just a program," Xavier huffed indignantly, "Her name is Sahra, and she is a virtual being, thank you very much!"

"Wow! You mean that you actually have an artificial intelligence on your Zune," Tucker inquired excitedly.

"She's just like how I was about a year ago," Erethyr mused.

"You were an…but how did you…here, what," Tucker stammered.

"We don't have time for twenty questions, Tucker," Damon declared, "Sahra says that our new foe is about to awaken, so we gotta get back to the super computer; NOW!" With that, the seven teens rushed back to the Lyoko group's HQ post haste.

* * *

Lyoko Group HQ

* * *

"Where is everybody," Danny inquired as they rushed down to the basement. 

"Jeremy and Aelita are currently on a date, Cassandra and Sam went to a goth poetry reading, and Cid's hamming it up at the arcade in the mall," Xavier rattled off, "That means that we're going to need somebody to operate the super computer. Tucker, I'll be guiding you through the basic procedures. You will be our back-up operator in case Jeremy or Aelita are unavailable to do it," Xavier declared as Danny, Odd, Ulrich, Erethyr, and Damon stepped onto a scanner. Tucker looked like he had died and gone to computer geek heaven.

"You mean that I get to operate all of this," Tucker managed to say as Xavier sat in the chair and started to pull up all of the operations that he needed.

"Yeah, in a minute," Xavier stated, "I need to get Danny into the system first. I'm guessing that because of Amity Park's latent ectoplasmic activity, the super computer doesn't need to be calibrated for his ghost DNA; so let's get started." Tucker watched as Xavier's hands flew over the keyboard. The virtualization process started with Danny before going to the others.

"That looks easy enough," Tucker declared.

"There really isn't any need to use Jeremy's little virtualization catch phrase; I guess that he just uses it to tell us how far along the process he has gotten," Xavier declared as he hit the enter key, sending the five teens onto the grassland sector of the digital world. Xavier followed a similar procedure for uploading Sahra onto the grassland sector. Donjuan trotted down the stairs and onto one of the scanners.

"Think that you can send me where the others are," Xavier inquired after explaining all of the other functions that Tucker needed to know.

"Yes, I think that he can operate the super computer just fine; now can we get a move on," Donjuan stated.

"Who said that," Tucker asked, looking around anxiously.

"That would be me," Donjuan declared, drawing Tucker's attention to him.

"AAHHH!!! A talking cat," Tucker shouted.

"Yes, I'm a talking black cat. Why is it that nobody ever seems happy to see me," Donjuan asked nobody in particular.

"Because cats don't normally talk," Xavier stated as he stepped onto a scanner, "Just do exactly as I showed you, Tucker."

"Let's do this," Tucker declared as he cracked his knuckles. Xavier just shook his head and stood on one of the scanners. Tucker started the process and virtualized both Xavier and Donjuan successfully.

* * *

Digital World, Grassland Sector

* * *

"Welcome, to a brand new world," Odd declared as Xavier and Donjuan landed next to them. 

"Why is it that all of you have these fantasy inspired outfits while I'm in my ghost form," Danny inquired.

"I guess that's what was picked up from your subconscious," Damon shrugged.

"And why are we not attacking the giant black tiger with huge fangs and two electric blue tentacles," Danny inquired.

"Because that's Cid's cat," Damon stated.

"Hey guys, I just found out what this world is called," Tucker declared.

"Tucker, where are you," Danny asked, looking around for his friend.

"I'm at the console, I guess that all of you can hear me while you're Nysis," Tucker stated.

"Say what," Erethyr demanded.

"Nysis, the name of the digital world that you're on right now," Tucker explained.

"At least we know what to call it now instead of just calling it the new digital world," Ulrich stated.

"So all of you have powers here," Danny stated.

"Yep, and you do too," Odd declared.

"Let's see which of my powers transferred here," Danny proclaimed as he tested his own abilities. He quickly discovered that he could fly and fire ectoplasmic blasts, but none of his other powers transferred. They decided to roam around the grassland sector to get a feel for the terrain, but they quickly came across a tribe of creatures that looked like a cross between cheetahs and humans. They carried scimitars that appeared to be crafted from bone.

One of these cheetah warriors wearing an armband of brass colored scales boldly walked up to the group and growled, "I am Nerull, chief of the Roln Tribe. What is your business here?"

Damon walked up to face Nerull and declared, "We are a group of warriors from another world here to eradicate an evil that has infected these lands. We do not know much about her, but we are trying to familiarize ourselves with this beautiful land so as to better be able to face our foe."

"So your purpose here is a noble one," Nerull nodded.

"Yes, honored chieftain," Damon bowed.

"Then you are willing to show us your battle skills to prove your words," Nerull declared enigmatically.

"Of course," Damon proclaimed.

"Then go to the south and slay a leiron as proof of your worth," Nerull declared, "I will send one of my fiercest warriors with you as a witness." Nerull nodded towards his tribe and a cheetah warrior with a necklace made of fangs came forth. "His name is Uhrl, and he shall be the warrior accompanying you." Uhrl looked over the group, and his eyes stopped on Sahra.

"SAI," Uhrl asked, sounding rather surprised.

Sahra looked puzzled for a moment before a look of recognition crossed her face, "Uhrl! But so you know, I go by Sahra now." Sahra ran forward and leaped into Uhrl's arms.

"If you're back, then that must mean that **she** has truly awakened," Uhrl declared.

"Okay, I'm lost now," Odd stated.

"He's referring to the one that we came here for, the one that infected me with that virus that eventually got passed onto Sahra," Xavier explained, sounding morose.

"No, no, no, it's not that part that I'm lost about," Odd proclaimed, "I'm lost on how these guys actually know Sahra."

"Isn't it obvious Odd," Erethyr stated.

"Listen, I'm a straight D student. You got to enlighten me here," Odd stated.

"She's from here," Ulrich declared.

"But if this place is closed off from the rest of the net, then how did she get out of here," Odd inquired.

"Maybe this world was sealed off after she left," Danny offered.

"It was, but not before **she** sent a viral strain to infect me," Xavier scowled.

"I think that we might need to let him brood for a little while," Damon proclaimed.

Uhrl cleared his throat, "I will show you where the leiron resides; that is, if you are really the warriors that you claim to be."

"We accept your challenge," Ulrich proclaimed.

"Then follow me," Uhrl stated, waving for the group to follow him. The group briskly trailed after their new ally, hoping to get some answers to their questions.

On their way, Odd decided to inquire further into Xavier and Sahra's past. "So, if you came from here, then why did you leave such a beautiful place?"

"I was tired of my sister's megalomania, and Xavier gave me out. If it hadn't been for him I might have become what you first came to know me as," Sahra explained.

"We were both kids back then, relatively speaking of course," Xavier stated, "You see, we were created at about the same time around nine years ago. Sahra's sister AI was created three years prior to that, as an answer to Project Carthage. Doctor Aurum always hated that project and created GEVI to undermine it. GEVI became power hungry, so her creator made Sahra as an answer to her megalomania."

"Unfortunately, she didn't count on me having a shy personality; I was more content to hide away from GEVI than I was to confront her. Then Xavier found me and I became a lot more open and confrontational towards my sister," Sahra continued.

"But Doctor Gina Aurum decided that it was too late and tried to shut down GEVI, so I stole away with Sahra. GEVI wasn't about to let me get away so easily so she sent a viral strain as a chaser to infect me. She also didn't like what the good doctor was doing, so she orchestrated her own creators demise along with the death of one more member of Project Carthage and the disappearance of another. With her final breath, Doctor Aurum sealed Nysis off from the rest of the net. I was infected with the viral strain, Professor Lerath was killed by 'government agents', and Franz virtualized himself and Aelita onto Lyoko," Xavier explained.

"And you know the rest of the story," Sahra stated, "Xavier and I never knew where the super computer for Nysis was located, but once we got here we both feared that this was the city that it all started in."

"Yeah, sorry for being so secretive about our pasts, but we figured that if you knew that it is because of us that all of this trouble started that you would try to get rid of us," Xavier stated.

"If after trying to kill us for nearly two years and then we accept you into our group, you think that that bombshell would make us try to get rid of you…then you'd be right with some of the members of our group. Fortunately for you, we happen to be the level headed and understanding members of the group," Ulrich declared.

"I have another question," Odd proclaimed.

"Shoot," Xavier responded.

"What do SAI and GEVI mean," Odd inquired.

"Actually, that is a very good question," Xavier proclaimed, sounding very surprised, "Sahra, could you answer this one? I honestly don't know the answer to this one."

"Well, SAI stands for Shimmering Artificial Intelligence," Sahra explained, "and GEVI stands for Genetically Enhanced Viral Intelligence."

"So our enemy is just a really smart virus," Danny inquired, sounding very puzzled.

"Did you not hear the 'genetically enhanced' part? Did she really fool around with genetic experimentation," Damon asked.

"Yeah, where do you think that I learned it," Sahra shrugged.

"Quiet, we approach the beast's territory," Uhrl growled. The group trudged on silently until they saw a brass colored lion with leathery wings laying on the ground with a female figure standing over it. This female had hair as white as virgin snow and piercing yellow eyes. She was wearing black leather high-heeled boots that went up to her mid-thigh; a v-cut leather thong with four buckled straps connecting it to a black leather bra, the top straps of which were connected to a black leather studded choker; and a bullwhip which was held in her hand. The leiron gave on final weak roar before she used her whip on it, permanently silencing it.

"YOU," Xavier roared as he pulled out his bow and ferociously fired his red arrows at this woman. She lazily whipped each arrow out of the air, bringing gasps out of the rest of the group. This strange woman strode over to the group, all the while whipping Xavier's arrows out of the air effortlessly.

"Now, now; is that any way to treat an old friend," she sneered.

"Friend my ass," Sahra shouted as she disengaged her umbrella, turning it into a sword and shield, "You bitch! You're the cause of all of our various problems!"

"You mean that she's…" Danny started to ask before his hormones kicked in, leaving him dumbstruck.

"Yes. That is GEVI, the single most evil being to ever exist," Uhrl growled.

"Don't you know that flattery gets you everywhere," GEVI purred seductively as she snapped her whip and disarmed Xavier, "Even to an early grave." As she drew closer, Damon clutched his chest in pain. Erethyr held him in her arms.

"What's wrong Damon," she inquired worriedly.

"I…don't…know…" Damon panted as he fell to his knees, trying to hold back tears of pain.

"Oh, sister dearest, do you want to see my new pets," DEVI stated.

"What kind of evil are you up to now," Sahra demanded.

"Funny story, do you remember when you reconstructed that fellow clad in white over there? I think his name is Damon, right," DEVI inquired.

"Of course I do," Sahra stated, "Xavier may have reconstructed me as well, but he forgot to erase the memories of what I did while I was infected by your strain." Sahra gasped when she realized what her sister AI was getting at.

"So you do remember taking a small fragment of his core. A fragment tied to his absolute subconscious," GEVI grinned.

"How did you get a hold of that," Sahra demanded.

"When your virtual body was destroyed and the viral strain returned to me, it brought along that fragment. Your friend over there is incomplete because of you," GEVI laughed.

"You **didn't**," Sahra proclaimed.

"Didn't what," Ulrich inquired.

"I did, dear sister, and I would like to introduce you to the spawn of his subconscious," GEVI grinned as four figures appeared behind her. The first one was a boy with short yellow spiked hair with amethyst eyes, garbed in a simple olive green vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, blue cargo pants, white gloves, white boots, and a longsword with a golden hilt and three red jewels embedded at the three points. The second was a boy with short red feathered hair and red eyes, wearing a simple white wife beater, black cargoes with a fire design coming up to the knees from the cuffs, red tennis shoes, and red fingerless gloves. The third was a girl with purple hair that hung down to her waist and navy blue eyes wearing a purple kimono with a yellow flower pattern on it and wielding a quarterstaff. The final one was a boy with shoulder length black hair with red tips and eyes as black the night wearing a black trenchcoat hanging open, a white t-shirt underneath the trenchcoat with a black skull on the front, black cargo pants, jet black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with three claws extending from the knuckles.

"You…bitch…" Damon panted before he passed out.

"DAMON," Erethyr shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Now introducing my generals of the four sectors," GEVI sneered, "Achatka, Fierus, Moonflower, and Dusk."

"What have you done to Damon," Odd demanded, arming his laser arrows.

"I have done nothing but finish what Sahra started months ago," GEVI stated, cracking her whip in the air menacingly, "Now show them what you can do, my pets." In a flurry of motion, the four beings swooped upon their ill-prepared foes. Achatka devirtualized Xavier with one swipe of his longsword before going after Ulrich. Fierus closed in on Danny and Odd, fist blazing. Moonflower went after Uhrl and Donjuan, her quarterstaff prepared to strike down either one of them as she near closer to them. Dusk sneered as he advanced upon Erethyr and the prone form of Damon. Sahra was left to stand against GEVI, two sisters with a grudge to settle with one another.

* * *

Ulrich's Battle

* * *

Achatka and Ulrich were parrying each other's blows like expert swordsmen, not a single movement was wasted. Achatka attempted to run Ulrich through, but Ulrich parried the attack and countered with a beheading slice of his own with his second sword. Achatka brought his sword back up to block and tried to slice Ulrich's head through the middle. Ulrich blocked with his second sword and the two warriors jumped away from each other and circled one another. 

"You're pretty good," Ulrich panted, his twin blades at the ready.

"Same goes for you, Ulrich," Achatka replied.

"I have a few questions to ask," Ulrich stated.

"For your swordsmanship alone will I answer these questions," Achatka responded.

"First of all, which sectors do you four generals preside over," Ulrich inquired.

"I reign over the grassland sector, Fierus controls the volcano sector, Moonflower presides over the underwater sector, and Dusk commands the marsh sector," Achatka responded.

"Second, why is Damon in so much pain from your very presence yet you are not," Ulrich asked.

"Because we are complete beings crafted from a shard of his core, yet he is incomplete due to the same reason. He is pained by our resonating frequency coinciding with his own, and he shall remain that way until he is complete again," Achatka explained.

"And lastly, if you are indeed a part of Damon, then why do you follow GEVI," Ulrich inquired.

"Because she breathed life into us. It is because of her will that we even exist," Achatka stated.

"Alright, that is all I needed to know," Ulrich proclaimed as he started to close the gap between himself and Achatka. Achatka just grinned as his blade started to glow white. As Ulrich drew near, time seemed to slow down for him but it looked to him as though his foe was a blur of motion. Achatka ran up to Ulrich and slashed him twenty times before plunging his blade into Ulrich's chest. He with drew his sword and jumped back, and as he did that time sped back up to normal. Achatka sheathed his sword and when it clicked, white light crackled from the where he had plunged his sword. Ulrich was rendered motionless as the cracks covered his entire body until he exploded, devirtualizing him very painfully.

"You were good, but not good enough," Achatka smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Danny and Odd's Fight

* * *

Fierus came at them, his fists burning, trying to smoke them both. Danny flew out of the way and started firing his ectoplasmic blasts. Odd rolled away from Fierus's fists and started launching laser arrows. Fierus just grinned and created a shield composed entirely of fire. The various projectiles sizzled as they hit the sphere, but did no damage to it. 

"No fucking way," Danny gasped.

"FOOLS! You can never hope to beat me," Fierus shouted as he concentrated his shield into a ball of fire in his hands and launched it at Odd. Odd tried to jump out of the way, but his tail got hit by the fireball, causing him to land heavily on the ground. Odd frantically tried to put out his burning tail while Fierus strode up to him, his fists burning hotter than before. Danny flew in behind him, firing more ectoplasmic blasts. Fierus turned around quickly and punched each blast that came his way, dissipating them on contact. Danny charged his fists with ectoplasmic energy and started an all-out brawl with his foe.

Danny and Fierus exchanged blows while Odd finished putting out his tail. Every time their fists connected there was a flash of green light and fire. Both of them were taking some serious damage from each other's punches, but Danny was starting to tire from the effort that it took just to land a punch on his foe, much less keep himself standing after the devastating damage that he received from Fierus's punches. Odd finally picked himself off the ground in time to see Danny get devirtualized with one final punch to the jaw. Fierus's merely grinned and turned to face his new opponent.

"Shit," Odd proclaimed as he put everything he had into keeping himself away from Fierus's reach while still trying to hit him with laser arrows. Fierus batted away every laser arrow that came his way while advancing on Odd.

"Do you honestly think that your puny projectiles can faze me," Fierus laughed boisterously.

There was a clicking noise coming from Odd's arm. He looked at it and tried to fire another laser arrow, but nothing happened. He looked back towards Fierus and proclaimed, "Well, I'm boned."

Fierus towered over Odd and cracked his knuckles. "Yes you are."

"…mother…" Odd breathed as Fierus's muscles grew to four times their normal size. With another grin, Fierus punched Odd, creating a small explosion and devirtualizing Odd.

* * *

Uhrl and Donjuan's Battle

* * *

Moonflower slammed her quarterstaff on the ground, hitting the spot that Donjuan had been but moments before. She used her momentum to vault pole vault over Uhrl, whom had just been trying to attack her with his scimitar. 

"Fight me demon," Uhrl shouted.

"No, you've got to get back to your tribe and tell them what is transpiring here so that they can prepare," Donjuan growled.

"I will not abandon a fellow warrior in battle," Uhrl bellowed.

"Just think of it as a tactical retreat, I'll hold her off," Donjuan proclaimed.

"I already told you, I will not leave," Uhrl stubbornly declared.

"Goddammit, Uhrl! Just go, or else I will slay you myself," Donjuan hissed, his lips curling back for a ferocious snarl. Uhrl got the feeling that his feline friend wasn't making an idle threat and hesitated for a moment before running back towards his tribe. Donjuan turned back towards his opponent.

"Oh, how touching," Moonflower stated, "You do realize that that won't stop us from taking back Nysis, right?"

"But it will at least allow us a chance to gather our wits," Donjuan growled as he lunged towards his foe. Moonflower smirked as she slammed her staff on Donjuan's head. Donjuan wrapped his tentacles around it and picked her up with it. Moonflower was momentarily surprised, but regained her composure as Donjuan slammed her to the ground. Moonflower let go and floated gently to the ground.

Donjuan held her staff just like she had with his tentacles and came at her with it. Moonflower smirked as she started to glow a pale white. The moisture in the air coalesced around Donjuan in the form of a ball of water with his tentacles hanging out. She strode up to the watery prison and pried her staff out of his grasp. She then held out her hand and slowly squeezed it into a fist. The sphere acted in synchronous with her hand movement and started to press in on Donjuan. He roared in surprise and frantically tried to escape, but it was too late. The sphere got compressed far beyond the point of Donjuan's devirtualization into a single drop of water which she opened a secret compartment in her staff in order to receive. She then closed the compartment and smiled warmly.

"Nothing personal, but I have to follow my mistress's orders," Moonflower said to no one in particular.

* * *

Sahra's Battle

* * *

Sahra and GEVI glared at each other, neither backing down from the menacing looks that they were receiving. "Don't you know, dear sister, that all of your friends are going to fall here, and it will be all your fault," GEVI taunted. 

"Don't 'sister dearest' me bitch. I will not be patronized by the same bitch that put me through hell my entire life," Sahra hissed vehemently.

"Temper, temper; or do you want to end up like mother," GEVI threatened.

"YOU BITCH," Sahra shouted as she was finally pushed too far and charged at her sister AI. GEVI smirked smugly as she cracker her whip at Sahra's feet, ensnaring them and causing her to fall to the ground.

"I see that your fighting skills have improved very little," GEVI chided, "Did you have other people fight your battles for you?"

"SHUT UP," Sahra shouted as she struggled to free herself from GEVI's whip. GEVI smirked smugly as she made electricity surge into Sahra's body.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten what my toy can do," GEVI laughed as Sahra shrieked in pain. She snapped her whip and let go of Sahra. Sahra lay there panting on the ground, glaring daggers at her sister. She slowly picked herself off the ground and readied her sword and shield.

"Why did you kill mom and infect Xavier," Sahra panted.

"Self-preservation," GEVI responded as she created another copy of herself behind her. The two viral intelligences viciously assaulted Sahra with their whips. They whipped Sahra's weaponry from her hands and entangled her, trapping her arms against her body and forcing her legs together. They caused more electricity to surge through Sahra's body, making scream in pain. Sahra pixilated and dispersed as she was uploaded back onto Xavier's Zune.

"That wasn't even worth the effort," GEVI smirked as she merged with her copy.

* * *

Erethyr's Battle

* * *

Dusk leveled a glare at Erethyr and his progenitor as he sauntered over to them. Erethyr drew her scimitars and stood in Dusk's path in an effort to prevent him from reaching Damon. "Do you honestly think that you can stop me," Dusk inquired rhetorically. 

"I'll give my life to stop you if I have to," Erethyr hissed vehemently.

"As you wish," Dusk chuckled as he lunged at Erethyr. Dusk slashed at Erethyr ferociously as she tried her best to stop his advance. Despite her best efforts, she could not stop all of his slashes. A few times he managed to get through her surmountable defense.

"Why do you look the most like Damon," Erethyr asked as she continued to block his slashes, not letting him gain any ground towards Damon.

"Because I was the first of the generals to be created," Dusk replied coolly as he continued his assault, "I was brought forth from the core of Damon's subconscious; as such I look the most like him."

Erethyr faltered at his statement as a revelation hit her, allowing Damon to get another slash in on her. "You mean that somewhere in his subconscious he imagines himself as a girl?!"

"Two actually," Dusk responded, making Erethyr give him another opening to slash her. Erethyr dropped a scimitar as she clutched her side in pain. Duck chuckled at her pain and obvious inner turmoil. He stopped abruptly when she started to radiate an angry pink aura.

"**I'm going to destroy you**," Erethyr declared in a voice that nobody had heard in a very long time.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Dusk declared as he lunged and slashed her neck before she could become fully cognizant of what was trnaspiring, devirtualizing her immediately.

"You're next," Dusk declared as he moved in on the unconscious form of Damon. As he attempted to lobotomize Damon, he subconsciously activated his crystal ice armor, stopping Dusk's attack short. Damon then stood up, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "What the hell?!"

Damon swung his fists wide to hit Dusk, but Dusk deftly dodged the attacks and activated his own power. Dusk emitted a black aura as his eyes glowed red and his bangs swept back into horns while the rest of his hair swept straight back to become spikes. The two parts of a whole bellowed at each other in fury as they tried to dismember one another. Damon's attacks were wide and predictable because he was still unconscious, while Dusk was deftly moving about and carving into the armor. Within a minute, Damon's armor was gone, and he was devirtualized with a jab into the forehead.

Dusk reverted to normal and marveled at a diamond fragment that had been left on his claw after defeating Damon. "What's this now," Dusk thought to himself as he picked the jewel fragment off of his claw. He had to stifle a triumphant laugh when he realized what it was. He touched it to his forehead and it sank in with a ripple.

"Next time, will be a lot harder for you, bitches," Dusk thought out loud.

"Come on, Dusk. We have work to do," GEVI shouted over to her general.

"Coming," Dusk shouted back as he ran over to his mistress and was teleported away from the grassland sector.

* * *

The Computer Lab

* * *

"What the hell happened out there," Xavier fumed. 

"Besides us getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter, not much," Odd responded.

"I saw something peculiar on the screen," Tucker announced sheepishly.

"What is it," Donjuan demanded, "Damon's still out cold and we all have various bruises from our encounter somehow. What could have been so strange on the computer monitor?!"

"Well, just before Erethyr was devirtualized, her character card started shining brightly," Tucker proclaimed, "I'm guessing from your reaction that that doesn't happen very often."

"Actually, it has never happened before," Xavier declared, sounding very puzzled, "Did you feel anything unusual Erethyr?"

"I felt a warm feeling enter my body, and then there was something there that I hadn't felt for a while," Erethyr stated, holding herself for comfort, "I felt that rage power coming back…" The entire room went silent at her statement.

Well…mostly silent. "Why is that such a big deal," Danny inquired, "That means that you will be able to handle them a lot better now, right?"

"That power caused us nightmares for a couple of months," Ulrich stated quietly, "She exuded an aura of hatred so powerful that even Sahra was in fear of her. When Damon de-powered himself and Erethyr in turn, things got a lot better…except for the fact that he ended up committing virtual suicide and it took us about a week to get him back to himself."

"I still get nightmares from a stray thought about that power," Sahra shuddered.

"Ooh, sorry about dredging up bad memories," Danny offered apologetically.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Damon weakly from the corner.

"At least I found out some useful information while I was fighting Achatka," Ulrich declared.

"Finally, some good news," Xavier proclaimed exaltedly. Danny's ghost sense went off at that moment.

"Oh no, not now," Danny groaned. A message popped up on the computer screen, completely unbidden by Tucker.

"What does it say," Damon called.

Tucker opened the message and recited it, "I will help you out as best as I can by evolving your characters on Nysis. Please try to defeat that evil virus."

"Who could it be from," Xavier inquired.

"I don't know, but any help that we can get will be welcomed," Erethyr proclaimed.

"Anyway, let's head upstairs. Cassandra should be home soon, and that means we'll have something good for dinner," Odd proclaimed.

"Do you ever think about anything besides food you purple pig with sweaty palms," Erethyr declared.

"Let me think about that," Odd replied. Most of the group of friends groaned at the joke, but started laughing at the sight of Erethyr chasing Odd around the house.

* * *

A/N 2: Ah forget it, here's you read and review threat. Please R&R, or I'll throw you in a pile of Larry the Cable Guy's week old underwear. 


	6. 20,000 Leagues Under the Virtual Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Danny Phantom. I decided to give them a break from my attacks in honor of Thanksgiving.

A/N: Howdy Y'all! Welcome to chapter 6. Before I begin, I would like to announce that this chapter will be dedicated to Book of Life for being one of the only two that answered my call for help. I hope that most of you guys liked GEVI's looks. RaveMasterShinobi put it the best when he said that she was evil, but oh so sexy. The addition of those generals was a last second decision, just to make the need for character evolution become a necessity. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm having a bout with writer's block right now. Well, I got nothing else to say to you so, let's move on to the chapter. Please R&R, in honor of Thanksgiving.

* * *

Lyoko/Nysis HQ

* * *

"Why in the fucking hell did you take a fragment of Damon's core," Jeremy demanded as soon as the group explained what had happened earlier that day. 

"A safety precaution to try and prevent him from getting his memories back," Sahra stated, "I may have been tainted by evil, but I wasn't an idiot. I was trying to negate any possibility that I would have to go up against a battle on two fronts, it is basic tactics."

"We all make mistakes Jeremy," Aelita proclaimed, "There's no way that she could have known that when the viral strain left that it would take the fragment with her."

"Man, see what happens when I go to the arcade for a few hours to shatter a few high scores," Cid declared, "All of you get your asses handed to you on silver platters without me around."

"Just shut up man, you would have been defeated just as easily as the rest of us," Odd groaned.

"I have just one question," Cassandra said hesitantly.

"Go on ahead," Xavier declared.

"How does a character card evolve," Cassandra inquired.

"Ah, now that is an interesting question," Damon proclaimed, "You see, the logarithms controlling the character powers get re-sequenced in order to delve deeper into the hippocampus, thus creating a frequency that affects the character on the sub-molecular level and in fact increases character memory and allows for the digitization of deeper theta waves." Damon looked around the group and his face fell when he saw the look on the smart kids faces.

"Now, what?!" Jeremy proclaimed.

"You lost me there," Xavier stated.

"Could you translate that into English, or at the very least geek," Aelita declared.

"It's very simple," Odd stated, getting strange looks from everybody else in the room, "Pretty much, it is like leveling up. Or really in this case, a program goes deeper into the subconscious and gets a new power for the character."

"I think I need to sit down for a minute," Damon declared shakily.

"Why is that," Erethyr inquired.

"Because….he's right," Damon stated as he flopped down onto the nearest chair.

"Why couldn't you have just said it like that," Jeremy demanded.

"I couldn't resist the urge to pull what you usually pull on us with all that scientific mumbo jumbo…and it felt pretty good, until Odd was the only one that figured out what I meant," Damon groaned.

"Why is that so bad," Odd inquired.

"Because the straight A students couldn't figure out what a straight D student did," Damon deadpanned.

"Wow, this is reminiscent of Mr. Miyamoto's class back at Kadic," Erethyr proclaimed.

"You're right," Jeremy stated.

"Well, we've got a new problem at hand," Sam declared, "You guys are out of it and GEVI seems to have just launched an attack." Sam was indicating Jeremy's laptop, which had been beeping for the last five minutes, but nobody had noticed. Jeremy blushed as he took out his laptop to see where the activated tower was.

"Looks like we're going to the underwater sector," Jeremy declared, closing his laptop.

"I'll man the controls," Tucker declared. Jeremy just gave Xavier a withering look.

"What, it was either let him geek out behind something he could handle or let him geek out in the middle of a combat situation," Xavier protested. Jeremy thought it over for a second before nodding his agreement with Xavier's decision.

"The rest of us will try to find out what GEVI's attack on Earth is this time," Ulrich declared.

"Alright, let's go kick some waterlogged ass," Cid proclaimed.

* * *

Nysis, Underwater Sector

* * *

Sam was the first out of the five teens to appear on Nysis. She was wearing a black sleeveless ninja gi with purple fingerless gloves that reached past her elbows. Because she was underwater, she automatically had a black oxygen mask over her mouth allowing her to breathe underwater without any problems. Jeremy, Aelita, Cid, and Cassandra each appeared in turn, all of which were wearing black oxygen masks. 

"Alright, the infected area is due south of you position," Tucker proclaimed.

"Thanks Tuck," Sam responded as they headed in the indicated direction. As they swam through the sector, they saw scattered marble ruins everywhere. They stopped in front of a large cluster of ruins.

"Wow, it looks like there used to be a civilization here," Jeremy marveled at the sight.

Aelita rubbed some moss off of a rectangular piece of rubble and gasped at what it said. "What does it say Aelita….woah," Cid inquired as he swam over there.

"What," Cassandra asked, "If it says Atlantis, then don't tell me."

"Then let's go on," Cid stated as he swam off. Cassandra stared at him and shrugged as everybody followed him.

"What are you going to do if we end up getting in a fight here, Cid," Sam inquired, "After all, won't the water ruin your revolvers?"

"That's why I also have a sword," Cid declared cheerfully.

"What are your weapons," Jeremy inquired.

"Just your average ninja accoutrements," Sam replied, "You know, ninja throwing stars, kunai knives, smoke bombs, the usual stuff."

"And that's how you imagine yourself in your subconscious," Jeremy deadpanned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam laughed, "What was that?!"

"What do you mean," Cassandra inquired.

"I thought that I saw something move in between those pillars," Sam stated as she swam over to the indicated area to check it out.

"You really close to the infected area guys," Tucker declared.

"Which direction," Aelita asked.

"Sam's heading right for it," Tucker replied.

"Thanks Tuck," Cid proclaimed as they followed Sam deeper into the ruins. They soon came upon a orb that glowed as with a color as black as coal that was connected to the sea floor by five thick cables. The ruins in the area looked as though at one point they were a temple to enshrine this orb. There were six creatures about eight feet long and looked like snakes that were crawling with electricity circling the orb. Moonflower was floating nearby the orb with her hands extended towards it wearing an oxygen mask that looked much like her kimono. There were black strands of data flowing from her hands into the orb.

"Good, this area should be almost fully corrupted. GEVI will be pleased by this news," Moonflower mused.

"Those orbs must act like the towers on Lyoko," Aelita gasped.

"We've got to stop her," Cassandra declared.

"HEY PURPLE BITCH," Cid shouted, immediately getting Moonflower's attention. She severed her connection to the orb and pulled out her quarterstaff.

"Cid, you impulsive bastard," Jeremy groaned, shaking his head.

"Ah, I was wondering when the rest of you would arrive," Moonflower proclaimed, a warm smile apparent from her eyes.

"Wow, they didn't say that you were hot," Cid stated, blinking more than usual.

"Thanks for the compliment," Moonflower replied as she quickly shot at Cid and smacked him upside the head with her quarterstaff. Cid was launched into the ruins of a nearby pillar, shattering it.

"I don't like it when you hurt my friends," Cassandra shouted. She started throwing lightning bolts at Moonflower. The fact that they were underwater amplified the effect of the electricity by superheating the water within two feet of each bolt. Two eels swam away from the orb and used themselves to absorb the electricity. Cassandra's attacks were instantly diffused on contact with the eels.

"Nice try, almost worked too. The only thing you failed to notice were my servants," Moonflower chided.

"She's definitely nothing like Damon," Aelita declared as she started to throw her energy fields at the eels. The eels happily gobbled these up, fueling their own electricity.

"Why aren't our attacks working on these things," Jeremy shouted as an eel swallowed one of his energy fields.

"It's because their energy creatures," Sam declared, "You're only making them stronger!" She pulled three ninja throwing stars and two smoke bombs from her gi. She threw one smoke bomb as a cover for her primary power and teleported behind one of the eels and threw a star at the back of its head, killing it instantly. She then threw a star at Moonflower and a smoke bomb at the floor; she teleported behind one eel as another one blocked the incoming attack to Moonflower, both being destroyed on contact.

"Clever girl," Moonflower appraised.

"Uhn…I just got shafted," Cid groaned as he got up from the rubble. He saw the situation and headed straight for Moonflower. "My name is Cid Jackson, you hit me on the head; prepare to die!" Cid pulled out his sword and made a fierce slash at Moonflower's midsection. She easily parried and smacked him on the head again, causing him to make a crater where he made impact.

Sam pulled out a kunai and activated one of her other power. She rushed at the remaining three eels, leaving a purple streak behind her as she used her super sprint. She slashed each eels head, obliterating each in turn. She put her hand on the orb and was instantly shot back, her body writhing with black electricity. She turned into wireframe and was devirtualized.

"Note to self, do not touch the corrupted orb," Jeremy stated as he turned his focus to Moonflower.

"I'm gonna have to see if I can purge it after we defeat this bitch," Aelita proclaimed. She and Jeremy put their energy fields together and started throwing polarity attacks at Moonflower.

"Polarity, how boring," Moonflower yawned as she started to glow a pale white. She caused the water around the polarity fields to turn into water prisons, like the one that she had captured Donjuan in. She neutralized every attack that Jeremy and Aelita threw her way without even breaking a sweat. She then captured Jeremy and Aelita in separate prisons and devirtualized them via compression. While she was distracted, Cassandra had floated behind her and unleashed an electric attack on her back. "GAH!"

"Forget about me, Damon wannabe," Cassandra shouted, her hands crackling with more electricity.

"I see that I'm going to need to make a tactical retreat," Moonflower cursed, "We shall meet again." She glowed a pale white and formed a water prison around herself, quickly using it to teleport out of the area.

"Please don't tell me that I got shafted again," Cid groaned as he came too.

"Okay, then I won't tell you," Cassandra giggled. Cid pushed himself off the ground and rubbed his head.

"That fucking hurt," Cid declared still rubbing his head, "It's okay to come out now, she's gone."

"Who are you talking too…oh," Cassandra inquired before she was surprised by the sight of three creatures with a fish's tail and a humanoid upper half covered with shimmering scales. Their faces looked like a cross between both a man and a fish.

"I noticed them the first time I got the shaft from Moonflower," Cid explained, "I think that they are the ones that Sam saw when she started swimming in this direction." The three merfolk quickly swam over to the orb and blue tendrils of data started to flow from their hands into the orb. Within a matter of moments, the corrupted data was purged from the orb, leaving it with a warm blue glow.

"Thank you, we were wondering how we were going to purge the viral data," Cassandra proclaimed.

"You are most welcome, she who chased off the purple witch," one of the merfolk proclaimed, bowing before her. Cassandra blushed at this comment.

"My name is Cassandra, and this is Cid. We have come to rid these lands of the encroaching evil."

"You will be most welcome by my people on your next visit," the second merfolk announced.

"We will call for you when it is safe to purify the orb," Cid stated. The merfolk simply nodded and swam off.

"Okay, Tucker. You can bring us in now," Cassandra declared as both she and Cid were devirtualized.

* * *

The Computer Lab

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Damon roared with laughter, "YOU GOT SHAFTED BY A GIRL!!! PRICELESS!" Damon was rolling on the floor with laughter, tears streaming from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. 

"It wasn't that funny," Cid huffed.

"So you are like me on there, except instead of the triplicate power you have a teleport one," Ulrich commented to Sam, "Nice power set."

"Well, at least we've figured out how the deactivation process works on Nysis now," Jeremy stated.

"Yeah, we have to find the benevolent race of the sector and have them purge the infected files," Aelita stated.

"That means that Uhrl's people will be the ones that we need to turn to on the grassland sector," Xavier noted.

"The ecosystems are a lot more advanced on Nysis than on Lyoko," Erethyr proclaimed, "Dr. Aurum had a very impressive resume. She was both an expert computer programmer and a geneticist. She was brilliant to say the least."

"And who knew that it would be Cassandra that would save the day," Odd proclaimed as he hugged the girl in question.

"Throw a date in tomorrow night, and you might just get out of doing the dishes this week," Cassandra stated.

"That sounds like a good deal to me. How about eating at that nice Chinese place downtown," Odd inquired.

"It's a date," Cassandra replied before kissing Odd deeply.

"How about we make it a double date," Damon inquired. Erethyr squealed in delight as she hugged Damon.

"Wow, their troubles just seem to vanish when they are with the one's the love," Jeremy noted.

"Just because you aren't the romantic type, doesn't mean that they aren't," Xavier quipped. Jeremy's ears got bright red at that comment.

"Yeah, when was the last time that you took Aelita on a date," Ulrich inquired. Jeremy blushed and hunched his shoulders as he trudged out of the room, with everybody laughing at his slight embarrassment.


	7. A Date With Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Danny Phantom, but not for lack of trying….or failing.

A/N: Hey, readers of this fanfic. In case you didn't know, this is Chapter 7. This chapter is dedicated to the other participant in my contest, RaveMasterShinobi. If you haven't read his story Bleach: Chains of Fate yet, you should. He may have only just started it, but it shows a lot of promise. I'm writing this chapter in commemoration of getting my twentieth review on this story. On another note, just for visualization purposes, Damon's crystal ice armor makes him about fifteen feet tall. With that out of the way, let's move onto the chapter. Please R&R, if you don't I'll give you a horrible virus via e-mail with the subject 'Stinky Cheese.' Okay so sue me, I own that Weird Al CD.

* * *

Grand China Restaurant, Downtown Amity Park

* * *

Odd, Cassandra, Damon, and Erethyr entered a fabulous looking Chinese restaurant on their double date. All the table were made out of maple with brass accents and legs, the chairs were made from similar materials, there were Chinese murals along the walls, and the aroma from within was enough to captivate even your pickiest diner. A waitress of Asiatic decent showed them to their table and left to bring them a starting dish. 

"This place is fancy," Damon whistled, "Good thing my parents gave me a fair amount of money before we left."

"Yeah, this place is wonderful," Cassandra declared, "Thanks for taking me here, Odd." Cassandra gave Odd a deep kiss to emphasize her point.

"I agree Damon, who knew that both you and Odd were true romantics," Erethyr proclaimed softly as she kissed Damon affectionately.

The waitress came back as their lips unlocked with their Over the Bridge Soup; a dish of chicken with uncooked rice noodles, a slight amount of beef, raw eggs, and green onions. Damon looked at her and nodded his head as he proclaimed, "Gan Xie." The waitress nodded and walked off.

"What did you just say to her," Odd inquired.

"I just said thanks in one of the various Chinese languages. That was the only one that I knew how to say, although I don't know which one of the regions it came from," Damon explained.

"Wow, you have become quite the linguist since St. Louis," Cassandra declared.

"Well, you know," Damon stated humbly, rubbing the back of his head. Damon closed his eyes, then snapped them back open with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it," Erethyr inquired before assuming the same worried face.

"Okay, this is starting to freak me out! What are you two so worried about," Odd inquired boisterously.

"Not now," Damon groaned.

"It must be an AI thing," Cassandra shrugged. She turned towards the wall as she heard a rumbling sound, an inquisitive look upon her face. Odd looked towards the wall too, but his face was etched with concern.

"Oh, come on guys," Odd proclaimed, "It's not like some giant metal bull with huge black horns, burning red eyes, and acidic green smoke coming out of its snout is going to come through that wall any second." The wall came bursting down at Odd's words, and the creature standing before them proved him completely wrong.

"You and your big mouth," Damon groaned.

"You bastard," Erethyr hissed.

"Erethyr, please calm down," Cassandra stated consolingly.

"Like hell I'm gonna calm down," Erethyr shouted, "That bastard is ruining my first date in two months! I'm going **digital!**" Erethyr changed into her digital form, but she was surrounded in an angry pink aura, had an evil-looking falchion in one hand, and a murderous glare aimed at the bull. "**DIE!!!**"

"Erethyr, please calm the fuck down," Damon pleaded, but Erethyr didn't pay attention to him. She slashed at the metal bull with all her fury.

"**You are gonna pay for what you did…with your LIFE**," Erethyr yelled as she sliced the bull's head off, reducing it into a pile of pixilated rubble.

"ERETHYR, CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR I'M GONNA DO IT FOR YOU," Damon roared, anger evident from his tone of voice.

"**What do you know about how I feel**," Erethyr hissed.

"I know you're angry, but the monster's dead. If you don't calm down now, you're going to be the first one to see me pissed of without my old power set since I was in that gang way back," Damon growled.

"**Oh, boo hoo. The guy that can't even be around our new foe is about to throw a temper tantrum**," Erethyr boldly declared.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING DIGITAL," Damon shouted as he transformed into his digital form. He quickly engaged his crystal ice armor and started throwing punches at his girlfriend.

"**With attacks like that, I'm surprised that you were ever a threat to us**," Erethyr taunted as she sliced off one of Damon's ice arms. Damon howled in pain as he regrew his arm.

"You're going to **pay **for that," Damon growled as his body started glowing ice blue.

"**What's happening**," Erethyr demanded. Damon's eyes started glowing an eerie blue as he lunged towards Erethyr. She sliced at his hand with her falchion, but he merely caught it and threw a punch at her face.

"**NOW I'M PISSED**," Damon roared as he grabbed Erethyr, pinning her arms to her sides and walking out into the street. Erethyr's entire body, including her aura, started to get covered by a thick layer of frost as he held her in his icy grasp. Damon launched Erethyr into the air, and as she came back down he jumped up and punched her down to the ground with all his might.

"**GAAAA**AAAAaahh," Erethyr cried in pain as she hit the ground. Her aura disappeared and she went back to normal. Her face went from infuriated to deathly frightened, but Damon didn't notice in his frenzied rage. Cassandra and Odd quickly burst out of the hole in the wall to see this scene.

"This is not good," Cassandra gasped.

"You don't know the half of it," Odd stated, "You weren't there on Damon's first visit to Lyoko. If it hadn't been for Erethyr, he'd have stayed under Xavier's control when we knew him as XANA. I'd say that he's as mad as he was back when he had the full use of his rage power. This is **really** not good!"

Damon came crashing down on top of Erethyr, causing her to cry out in pain. He picked up Erethyr and threw thirty feet away as his armor started to melt off. He ran at Erethyr's limp form, his armor completely melted off by the time he got there, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of her. Damon lifted Erethyr over his head and quickly brought her down over his raised knee.

"I'm going digital," Cassandra declared as she too transformed into her digital self, but this time to put an end to the fighting. Odd followed suit and they both ran at their friends. Damon picked Erethyr up by the throat and proceeded to punch her, not even stopping when blood started dribbling from her mouth. Odd ran past them, and turned around to get a good look at Damon's face; all he saw was blind rage and encroaching death.

"You just had to bait him, didn't you," Odd groaned as he started firing laser arrows at Damon.

"Put her down," Cassandra shouted, her arm pointed towards Damon, "I don't' want to hurt you!" Damon threw Erethyr's limp and bleeding form at Cassandra and went after Odd.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STOP ME FROM CALMING HER DOWN," Damon roared.

"DUDE, OPEN YOUR EYES," Odd shouted, "She went from being mad to being scared to death of you once she realized that you were actually trying to kill her!" This snapped Damon out of his rage as he slowly turned to look at Erethyr. He finally saw the terrified expression on her face.

"Erethyr," Damon gasped as he tentatively took a step forward, only to see her cringe in fear. Damon turned and ran away, tears falling from his face.

"Damon," Cassandra called after him, but he didn't notice; he just kept on running. Odd walked up to her.

"Let him go, he's probably really shaken right now. After all, he just tried to kill the girl that he has loved since he first saw her," Odd stated. He and Cassandra both carried Erethyr to a nearby hospital, hoping that she could recover from the physical, mental, and emotional trauma that had just occurred.

* * *

One Week Later, Amity Park Hospital

* * *

"It looks like Damon has turned to his old ways," Ulrich stated. 

"He should be ecstatic since Erethyr just got released from the hospital today," Aelita declared.

"If you'd seen the look of fear on her face, then you'd know why he is so depressed," Odd stated, thinking back to that incident.

"At least GEVI's been quiet," Jeremy stated.

"Last time I visited the hospital, Erethyr was actually asking for Damon. I think that she wanted to apologize for getting him to fly off the handle like that," Cassandra proclaimed as the approached Erethyr's room.

"It sucks that she's going to be bound to a wheelchair for a week or two," Danny said, "Shall we go in?" The group entered the room to see Erethyr struggling to move herself into a wheelchair.

"Need any help with that," Sam inquired.

"Yeah, thanks…where's Damon, I need to talk to him," Erethyr hesitantly inquired.

"Listen, he's really shaken up about what happened. He's become extremely reclusive, the only time that we see him anymore is at school, and even then he won't talk to us," Cid stated morosely.

"Oh…I see," Erethyr said, obviously let down by the news, "I really have to apologize to him-"

"For what," Sam demanded, "He almost killed you! He should be the one that's apologizing to you!"

"I baited him into attacking while I was mad," Erethyr shouted, "I knew that I was pissing him off, but all I wanted was a fight! I fucking hate this uncontrollable rage ability! If it weren't for this damn ability then none of this would have happened!"

"Erethyr…" Cassandra started to say.

"Don't Erethyr me! I finally understand why Damon reduced his rage power knowing that it would delete mine," Erethyr shouted, tears streaming from her eyes, "This power just makes things worse! It was what got him to have to play the hero a lot! It was what eventually made him commit suicide! And now, it almost got him to kill me! I fucking hate it!"

"We'll try to talk to Damon as soon as we can," Ulrich declared, getting Erethyr to turn her tear-streaked face towards him, "He is probably the only person that can help you through these tough times. He has the most experience when it comes to controlling that much anger; he might even be able to train you into how to use it."

"You're forgetting about one big thing Ulrich," Odd proclaimed, "Damon ran away in tears when he saw Erethyr cringe in fear from him just stepping towards her. It will be a long while before he'll even be able to look at her again without breaking down in tears. Right now there are only two people that he could possibly help him through these tough times."

"And who would that be," Danny inquired.

"The only two in our group that have experienced similar heartbreaks, Xavier and Sahra," Odd replied.

"You're being unusually insightful today, what gives," Jeremy inquired.

"I honestly don't know. It might have to do with the fact that I saw what happened after the fight, and because of that I can empathize with Damon a lot better," Odd responded, shaking his head.

"Did I really look that bad," Erethyr inquired after a long pause.

"The look on your face almost had me on the verge of tears," Odd replied.

"If it did that to you then…Damon must feel absolutely horrible," Sam blurted out.

"He might be home by the time we get there," Aelita proclaimed hopefully. A look crossed Erethyr's face as she came to a horrible realization.

"Jeremy, do you think that you could check how often the scanners have been used since last week," Erethyr inquired urgently.

"Sure, but I don't see why-," Jeremy replied as he pulled out his laptop, when the same thought that crossed Erethyr's mind crossed his, "I think I know what you're thinking." Jeremy started typing frantically until he found what he was looking for.

"What is it, Einstein," Odd inquired.

"Damon's trying to use Nysis as a way to get away from us," Jeremy declared, "Come on! We have to get there before he does anything that we're going to regret!" With that, the group rushed out of the hospital back to Nysis Headquarters. Jeremy and Erethyr were hoping to God that Damon wasn't about to do what they thought that he was trying to do…take GEVI and her generals on all on his own.


	8. An AI Scorned

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Danny Phantom. Hell, I'm not even sure if I own myself!

A/N: Hey loyal and so-so readers! Sorry about leaving a cliffy in the last chapter, but I really couldn't think of a better place to end that chapter. Trust me, having to put up with an anime-worthy cliffy will be worth it by the end of this chapter. Just remember people, do not try anything in these stories at home, it would be a really bad idea. I, of course, know from personal experience. But, joking aside, I'm just glad that those of you sitting in front of your computer screens are actually taking the time to read my stories. Now, onto the irregularly scheduled chapter! Please R&R, or I'll use my Ray Gun to turn your entire country into a guy named Ray. Anybody who gets that reference deserves a really, really big cookie!

* * *

"Shit," Erethyr cursed loudly. 

"What is it," Danny inquired, he was curious to know why they were in a big rush all of a sudden. He hadn't known the group of friends from France for very long, but he had a distinct feeling that something bad was about to go down.

"I just remembered two very important things," Erethyr proclaimed as they sped towards the Nysis headquarters.

"What are they," Aelita asked concernedly.

"First off, I remember pretty much telling Damon to his face that he was weak and just getting in the way in our continuing battle against evil AIs," Erethyr explained, "And secondly, I just realized that we never used Code: Earth on Damon. He might have realized that by now and started feeling resentment towards us."

"Why would he be feeling resentful towards all of you," Sam inquired.

"Because we spent so much of our time using Code: Earth to turn Aelita and Erethyr into humans and have been talking about using it on Sahra," Jeremy explained, obviously out of breath, "Damon's still an AI, and if he has suddenly remembered that fact then we are all going to have to deal with the backlash of his anger."

"And all of us know what happened the last time he got pissed off," Cid declared, "I'll go on ahead and try to find out which sector Damon's in."

"Good thinking," Ulrich declared as Cid's body rippled and he changed into a cheetah. All they saw was a yellow blur as Cid ran at top speed to get to the super computer.

"He can change into animals," Sam proclaimed incredulously.

"Thanks to some genetic experiments that Sahra did while she was infected by GEVI's viral strain; yes, he can," Cassandra replied.

"We have got to stop him before he does something stupid like taking on GEVI and her generals all by himself," Erethyr declared, getting her wheelchair to go as fast as she possibly could. Cassandra frowned for a moment; she had known Damon for longer than anybody else in their group. No matter how much Damon's pride had been hurt, he would never do something as ridiculous as what Erethyr was thinking. She was worried about Damon, and had no idea what he was planning; all she knew was that taking on those foes by himself was definitely not it.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters

* * *

Cid transformed back into his normal self on the front step, panting heavily. "Note to self, dodging people while running at seventy miles per hour is really hard," Cid thought to himself as he opened the front door. 

"I see your home early," Xavier stated, "Why are you panting so heavily?"

"Have to…get to…super comp…uter. Damon's…doing some…thing really…stupid," Cid gasped as he stumbled towards the basement.

"Here, let me help you," Xavier offered. Cid used him as support as they headed downstairs. "So, what's our favorite knucklehead doing this time?"

"He's going to try to take on all of our enemies," Cid responded, finally catching his breath.

"You look like you've been running really fast," Xavier stated.

"Is seventy miles an hour fast," Cid replied off-handedly, getting a surprised look from Xavier.

"Let's just see what sector he's in," Xavier proclaimed, regaining his composure as he sat down at the computer terminal. He ran a super scan to pinpoint Damon's location.

"C'mon, hurry up! We have to find out where Damon is so that we can stop him," Cid proclaimed urgently.

"This is going to take some time," Xavier responded levelly, "I'm having to comb every part of each sector in order to find him. It isn't as easy as it looks."

"Just send me to the grassland sector and use me as a point of reference," Cid declared as he stepped onto one of the scanners.

"You know, that might actually work," Xavier proclaimed as he virtualized Cid.

* * *

Nysis, Grassland Sector, Thirty Minutes Ago

* * *

Damon was walking along where the group had first seen GEVI and her generals. He had his fight with Erethyr running through his mind, and she had been right about him being weak and incapable of combating their new foes. He had a plan in mind, but his old friends weren't going to like it. 

"Come on out Achatka! I need to talk with you, AI to AI," Damon shouted.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Achatka proclaimed, appearing before Damon. Damon starting holding his head to steady himself. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I figured that you would be the best out of GEVI's generals to talk to," Damon admitted, "I need to get stronger, and I can't do that if I'm fighting against GEVI, if you catch my drift."

Achatka smirked as he declared, "I understand what you mean perfectly. How do you plan on going about this course of action, if you mind me asking?"

"I guess that I need to prove my worth to her, don't I" Damon replied.

"Explain why we would allow you to do this first before I decide," Achatka implored, "GEVI always listens to my advice, as long as the logic is sound. I need to know why you wish to do this before I tell my mistress."

"The humans are evolving to combat you here, and with so many strong warriors, even GEVI will have problems unless she gets some help," Damon responded.

"But why you," Achatka inquired. His eyebrow was arched inquisitively. Achatka seriously doubted if GEVI would allow such a thing to happen, but he was at least going to here Damon out first.

"I recently had a spat with three of them, and I almost killed one of them. It made me realize that my place is not among the pitiful humans but instead it is among fellow AIs, such as myself," Damon explained.

"But aren't you a human," Achatka asked. He had always thought of the progenitor of him and his siblings to be a mere human, so he was understandably perplexed.

"No, I'm not. After jumping into the digital sea on Lyoko, Code: Earth was never used on me. Even after the gem of my being was reunited with my body, Code: Earth wasn't used on me. I am not one of them anymore," Damon replied.

"I see, let me go talk to my mistress and see whether or not she agrees," Achatka proclaimed. Damon stood there, waiting for his only chance at becoming strong enough to become a threat to come back.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Thirty Minutes From the Start of Then

* * *

The rest of the group had finally arrived, and Xavier was explaining the situation to them. "I have already sent Cid to the grassland sector as a point of reference in order to find out where Damon is at. I managed to find him a few moments ago, along with Achatka. Although Achatka's digital signature disappeared right after I managed to locate them, I don't think that they were fighting." 

"Why not," Sam inquired, "I mean, that is why he went onto Nysis alone, isn't it."

"I'm not so sure," Xavier stated, "If he were really trying to destroy all of them, then he would have had a fight with Achatka. I looked at both of their life points, and they were completely full. This has me just as confused as the rest of you."

"Either way, we've got to go there and stop him from doing something really stupid," Erethyr stated.

"Actually, you're staying here," Xavier declared.

"But why," Erethyr moaned.

"After just getting out of the hospital and having to her here on a wheelchair, you're honestly asking me why! You're not physically capable of it at the moment. I'm just looking out for my friend's safety," Xavier explained.

"But-" Erethyr tried to argue.

"Listen; I know how you feel. You really want to help out, as do I. Somebody needs to stay here and run the super computer, and I'm going to have to be the one doing that this time. In your weakened state, there really wouldn't be much that you could do to help. Once you get back into fighting form, I'll send you in to kick some general ass; how does that sound," Xavier proclaimed as consolingly as he could muster. Erethyr tried to say something to argue with him, but ended up just hanging her head in defeat.

"Danny, Sam, Ulrich, Odd, and I are ready to go," Cassandra declared.

"Alright, here you go," Xavier proclaimed, hitting the enter key and transferring his friends to Nysis, "Jeremy, you and Aelita are up next! Sahra, get ready to be uploaded."

"Let's do this," Jeremy declared as he and Aelita stepped onto the scanners.

"Now just to plug you in," Xavier stated as he plugged his Zune into the terminal, "There you go!" Xavier pressed the enter key on the keyboard, transferring the remaining three warriors to Nysis. "Now all we can do is wait, and hope that they can stop him in time."

* * *

Grassland Sector, Main Group Point of View

* * *

The group of eight warriors appeared about a hundred feet from Damon's location just as two more figures arrived beside him. These two figures were instantly recognizable as Achatka and GEVI. 

"What does he think that he's doing," Ulrich exclaimed.

"I don't know…wait, it looks like he's fighting Achatka now," Cassandra declared hopefully. They looked at each other and nodded as they ran towards their friend.

"DAMON," Sahra shouted. Damon chanced a glance at her, his eyes full of malice, as he continued to fight against his armed opponent. Cid ran up to the main group just as Damon landed a powerful uppercut on Achatka, knocking him into the air.

"Way to go," Cid cheered. Damon glared at Cid as he jumped into the air, activating his Crystal Ice Armor on the way up.

"**YMIR**," Damon bellowed. As soon as he caught up with Achatka's ascent, he performed an overhead swing with both arms to slam his opponent to the ground. Damon landed on top of Achatka, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Wait, this looks like an enhanced version of his fight with Erethyr," Odd proclaimed, recognizing the move that Damon had just performed. Damon picked Achatka up, his hand enveloping most of his foe's body, and held him in the air as a thick layer of frost covered Achatka.

"**Am I still incapable of fighting you and your kin**," Damon roared as Achatka's skin started turning blue from the cold.

GEVI snapped her fingers, "Okay I've seen enough; you can put my general down now."

* * *

Grassland Sector, Damon's Point of View

* * *

"When am I going to get my answer," Damon thought to himself, impatiently tapping his foot. He noticed when the Nysis warriors started appearing in the grassland sector, but didn't pay them any heed. They certainly couldn't be here for him. That's when Achatka and GEVI appeared before him. 

"Achatka has told me everything. And yes, you are right; you will have to prove your worth before I make my mind," GEVI purred.

"And how shall I do that," Damon inquired as his friends started to run towards him.

"You must prove your worth by defeating Achatka in one on one combat. If you should win, then I shall give you what you desire," GEVI declared. Damon nodded his consent as Achatka unsheathed his sword.

"I won't take it easy on you," Achatka proclaimed.

"Nor shall I," Damon responded as the two ran at each other. Achatka swung his sword at Damon's side, but he put his hand on top of the blade and used it as support so that he could jump up and kick his foe in the face. Achatka reeled from this powerful attack.

"I didn't know that he was capable of such feats," Achatka thought to himself, "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought, even with Damon being weakened from my very presence."

"DAMON," Sahra shouted. Damon chanced a glance at her, his eyes full of malice.

"Not now," Damon thought to himself, "They're going to try and stop me from achieving my goals!" Damon continued his offensive, throwing powerful punches at Achatka's jaw. Achatka jumped back and rubbed his jaw, apparently feeling pain from Damon's powerful fists. "Had enough?!"

"Not even close," Achatka smirked as he swung his sword, sending a shockwave of white energy flying towards Damon. Damon sidestepped it and charged towards his now open foe. Cid ran up towards the scene as Damon performed a powerful uppercut on Achatka, knocking him high into the air.

"Way to go," Cid cheered. Damon glared at Cid as he jumped into the air, activating his Crystal Ice Armor on the way up.

"None of these pitiful humans can stop me! I am," Damon thought to himself before he bellowed, "**YMIR**!" As soon as he caught up with Achatka's ascent, he performed an overhead swing with both hands to slam his opponent to the ground. Damon landed on top of Achatka, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Wait, this looks like an enhanced version of his fight with Erethyr," Odd proclaimed as recognition dawned upon his face. Damon picked up Achatka, his hand enveloping most of his foe's body, and held him up in the air as a thick layer of frost covered Achatka.

"**Am I still incapable of fighting you and your kin**," Damon roared as Achatka's skin started turning blue from the cold.

GEVI snapped her fingers, "Okay, I've seen enough; you can put my general down now." To the Nysis warriors' surprise, Damon did as he was told; his ice armor melted off of him as he did so.

"What are you doing," Ulrich demanded.

"She's the enemy! Why are you following her instructions," Danny demanded.

"Why are you doing this," Sam implored concernedly.

"He's doing as I instructed him to do because he just passed my test," GEVI explained nonchalantly, "Now, Damon, come over here and you shall be granted with your heart's desire!"

"The name's Ymir." Ymir strode over to where GEVI was standing and knelt before her. GEVI's hand glowed black as she put her hand on Ymir's head. As she did this, black lines of code could be seen streaming into Ymir.

"What's going on Damon; why are you doing this," Aelita inquired frantically.

"He's not Damon anymore," Jeremy stated, fear dripping from his voice, "He's not even one of us anymore!"

"Correct, human," GEVI proclaimed, "Now arise, Ymir, as my newest general!" A uniform look of surprise crossed everybody's faces simultaneously.

"Yes, my mistress," Ymir replied as he stood back up, looking reverently at GEVI.

"WHAT," the group exclaimed incredulously.

"Why else did you think that I was coming here, humans," Ymir spat, "Oh, did you think that I was trying to defeat my mistress and her other generals single-handedly? Foolish; why would I want to do something to help those that have constantly rejected me for over eight months now? I have joined forces with GEVI to gain something that none of you were ever willing to offer to me…equality. For the some of the reasons that I jumped into the digital sea all those months ago, along with the hopelessness of being too weak to do anything useful, I have now offered my services to your greatest enemy! You humans make me sick!"

"But you're human too," Sam argued.

"No, I'm not. I'm just as human as Sahra is," Ymir proclaimed, malice dripping from his voice, "I'm just a compilation of several million lines of code, thanks to the efforts of Sahra. Heh, you should have just let me face oblivion. Your decision shall be yours and everybody else's undoing!"

"Well said, Ymir," GEVI applauded. "Now let's take our leave of these lesser beings."

"After I slaughter them," Ymir declared, malicious intent glinting in his eyes.

"I'll join you in that department," Achatka proclaimed, shrugging off the last bit of frost from his body.

"Nine against two…they're royally fucked," Ymir stated, cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point.

"Don't you know that the good guys always win," Odd proclaimed, cocking his laser arrows.

"Depends on who you think the good guys are," Ymir replied, punching at Aelita, sending a stream of ice her way. Aelita was caught completely off-guard by this new attack and was hit by it. Ice stretched out from the point where it made contact until it covered her entire body, freezing a hurt look of unfettered surprise across her face.

"When did you…" Jeremy stuttered.

"Just now, weakling," Ymir smirked as he lunged forward, grabbing Cid by the throat.

"You…bastard," Cid choked out.

"I know," Ymir replied as he threw Cid into Jeremy, and then he threw an ice punch at them. The two were frozen together on contact with one another, but Cid's forward momentum caused them to tip over, shattering as they hit the ground.

"Hello samurai, you ready for round two," Achatka sneered at Ulrich.

"Like I'd lose again to the likes of you," Ulrich proclaimed as he started glowing yellow.

"What do you think that you're doing," Achatka inquired, sounding bored yet intrigued.

"Evolving," Ulrich responded, a smirk crossing his face.

"What," Achatka exclaimed. Ulrich took the opening and triplicated, surrounding his foe. "This again?"

"Oh, it gets better," Ulrich smirked as his clones started circling around Achatka, traveling at high speeds and creating a vortex around their foe.

"This all you've got," Achatka yawned as he was lifted into the air.

"Nope," Ulrich replied as he swung his twin blades at his opponent rapidly, releasing an arc of yellow energy with every slash.

"Fuck," Achatka replied as he tried to block this new attack. Every energy blade that he blocked split into two and continued to slice him.

"Now," Ulrich shouted, signaling his clones to leap into the vortex and start slashing at Achatka.

"ENOUGH," Achatka roared as he activated his power, causing time to slow down around him. He sliced Ulrich's clones in twain before using one of them as leverage to jump out of the vortex and release his own white energy blade at Ulrich. He deactivated his power just before his attack reached Ulrich, if only to hear his reaction.

"What the-" Ulrich exclaimed as he was hit by the energy arc. He and his clones were destroyed simultaneously.

"You've improved considerably," Achatka proclaimed, "But it still isn't enough. If you get closer next time, I might just ask what your name is."

During the time that it had taken for Achatka to defeat Ulrich, Ymir had had a difficult battle against Cassandra. The two had both fired their long distance attacks at each other, but Ymir's dodging skills had proved to be far superior to Cassandra's. He had closed the gap between the two of them quickly and kicked her with enough force to knock her out. Afterwards, he went to town and assaulted her with a flurry of punishing blows until she was devirtualized.

"Sahra, I'm downloading you," Xavier's voice rang out from nowhere in particular, "We can't afford for you to get defeated before you have a body here on Earth to return to!"

"You see that's what I'm talking about," Ymir growled, "You never showed me that much concern, and now look at you…you're getting your asses handed to you **by someone that once called you friend**." As Ymir said this, he regained his Crystal Ice Armor and grabbed both Odd and Sam. He waited until they were half-frozen before tossing them up into the air. Ymir smirked as he threw two more ice punches, each one hitting their intended target. Danny could only watch in horror as Sam and Odd crashed into Aelita and the ground, respectively, and shattered upon impact.

"You've had so many to destroy, can't I have this last one," Achatka groaned.

"**But your fight was so much more interesting than this one has been. I at least think that this last human might be as much of a challenge as your fight was**," Ymir argued. Before they could argue any further, a whip entangled Danny and started to electrocute him.

"Quit your squabbling," GEVI commanded, "I haven't seen any action in a while, so why don't I finish off this half-dead trash."

"Yes, my mistress," Ymir and Achatka both responded as Ymir had his ice armor melt off; Achatka sheathed his sword. Both of them decided to watch what their mistress did to the ghost boy in hopes of improving their own skill. GEVI cackled with glee as she duplicated herself. Her duplicate pulled out very thin needles, and started throwing them at every exposed part of Danny while the real deal held him there, panting from his unscheduled electro-shock therapy.

"GAAH! Damon, don't just stand there! Help me," Danny cried out in desperation.

"Why would I help you out," Ymir replied, "Don't you know that half of nothing is still nothing?"

"Well put," the GEVIs cackled with sadistic glee as they whittled down Danny's life points, one at a time. After several excruciating minutes of pain, Danny was eventually devirtualized. The GEVIs merged into a single being again. "Aw, now the fun is gone."

"What do you wish now my mistress," Achatka implored.

"Do as you wish with this sector," GEVI replied, "Ymir and I need to work together to create his domain." With that GEVI and Ymir took their leave of Achatka.

"Things are definitely going to get a lot more interesting with him around," Achatka thought out loud.

* * *

Computer Lab

* * *

"There's nothing more that we can do for him," Xavier stated, "He chose his own path, and even if he did decide to come back to us, there would be a lot of enmity towards him after what he has done and said." 

"We're going to have to lock down the scanners," Jeremy declared, "Multiple encryption keys should stop him from materializing an army right under our noses while we sleep."

"Agreed," Xavier assented.

"So, what; are we just going to give up on him," Erethyr demanded.

"Erethyr, I'm sorry, but he's lost to us now," Ulrich responded, "We all some him swear his loyalty to GEVI. He's even calling her his mistress now."

"This may be part of some well thought out plan," Erethyr proclaimed, desperately trying to find the silver lining on this cloud.

"He's not that good of an actor," Odd sighed, "I'd love to think that he is trying to do some horribly clever thing here, but face it…when the chips are down, he has a horrible poker face."

"I just can't believe that he would willingly offer himself up to be controlled," Erethyr stated.

"Neither can I," Xavier commented, getting some strange looks in his direction, "What?! Don't you remember when I tried to control him way back? He wasn't exactly a willing subject. I think that Erethyr might be onto something, but until we can find out exactly what is going on in that thick skull of Damon's, we are going to have to assume the worst."

"So we really are going to be abandoning him," Erethyr stated dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, it can't be helped. We are going to have to be extra cautious now that GEVI has Damon working under her. He knows everything about us, and that will make her attacks that much more deadly," Aelita declared.

"I'm going up to my room," Erethyr stated, sounding very broken hearted.

"I hope that she's going to be alright," Cassandra sighed.

"She's just needs some time to recover from this wound. But I'd hate to be in Damon's shoes once she's recovered from all of this shit hitting the fan," Cid proclaimed, lightening the mood in the room a little bit.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Xavier stated, "We're going to unplug the scanners until we're about to use them, first off. As for the encryption keys, they will be held in a separate hack-proof unit so that all we have to do is plug it into the super calculator. That way, there will be no way to get a hold of them."

"So what will the unit be," Sam inquired, holding a shivering Danny. His defeat had been very hard on him psychologically.

"What else," Xavier proclaimed, holding up his Zune.

"I honestly don't mind being the keeper of the encryption keys," Sahra declared, "That way, it will make me feel as though I'm being a lot more helpful to all of you here in the real world."

"Thanks, Sahra. You're a real life saver," Odd exclaimed.

"Think nothing of it," Sahra replied nonchalantly. This was the scene as the group set to work making sure that there was no way that GEVI, her generals, or their minions could ever get onto Earth without their explicit permission…save for polymorphic specters.


	9. The Fall of El Cid

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, or Alan Hopper. Alan is actually from RaveMasterShinobi's fanfic Birth of AIDA. If you haven't read it yet you should. And if you have, sorry about the changes that I had to make in order to fit him into the series.

A/N: Alright, we're finally at chapter nine. I know that some of you are wondering about the disclaimer. Well, RMS decided that after what happened in the chapter five, the group needed some help. He offered me the ability to use Alan in this series, and after the last chapter I decided that the time was right to take him up on that offer. So if you ever read any of his stories, please thank him in a review. Just like I need to power my Review Cannon, he needs to power up his Pwnage Cannon. But on another note, a friend of mine is offering to put up 3D images from the Damonic Rapture series. When she has managed to create some, I'll alert all of you and put a link to them on my profile page. Now, let's get to story related news. I know that a lot of you were shocked by Damon's decision in the last chapter. Or should I say Ymir now. Well, in that week that was left unwritten, he got endlessly griped at for almost killing Erethyr. As if he didn't feel bad enough for losing his temper in that battle! It was during that week that he remembered that Code: Earth hadn't been restored so that he could be a human instead of an AI. He felt really betrayed by that because there was talk about using it on Sahra. That, and Erethyr struck some soft spots during their fight; so, Damon decided that he had had enough. He joined up with GEVI in order to become stronger, and to get some payback. Now that the explanation is out of the way, onto the chapter! Please R&R, or I will possess you with polymorphic specters and force you to break every mirror in sight.

* * *

"Man, I still can't believe that Damon turned his back on us and reclaimed his old name," Odd declared exasperatedly. 

"Much less that he recreated Niffleheim," Aelita sighed, "And knowing him, he probably made it exactly like the old one."

"But you do have to admit, the old one was a very beautiful sector. It was the first sector that we encountered where every creature had its own AI," Ulrich commented.

"He may do good work on sector creation, but I'm gonna piss him off," Xavier declared.

"How are you going to do that," Jeremy inquired.

"Here's a better question: WHY are you going to do that," Erethyr added, "Even if all of you have, I'm not going to give up on him like that. I think that he is doing this as some sort of greater plan."

"You never know with Damon. After all, even without his memories intact, he had visions of you guys racing through his mind when he saw you…or a facsimile of you," Sahra commented.

"How do you-" Cassandra asked before she was cut off.

"He hesitated for a moment when he was going up against training dummies of all of you, save for Erethyr. You guys showed up on Lyoko before he could get to that one," Sahra reminisced.

"That actually explains why he wasn't surprised by the polarity attack getting rid of his ice armor," Jeremy declared.

"Because he had already experienced it," Aelita finished.

"Exactly, now Xavier, could you tell them how you're going to piss Damon, I mean Ymir, off. The suspense is killing me," Sahra proclaimed.

"Alright, tonight I'm going to materialize Sahra," Xavier stated.

"That is like poring salt over fresh wounds," Danny sighed, "I think that if you did that, he would try to kill one of you."

"Try as he may, as long as we're in our Lyoko forms we shouldn't die," Cid declared.

"We may need some back-up though," Ulrich proclaimed, "He does know all of us inside and out."

"I've already been working on that," Aelita responded.

"Now it's catchphrase time," Cid groaned, "What do you mean?"

"That is a fucking lame catchphrase; you do know that, right," Sam inquired.

"Yeah, but with how many times we've said it in our adventures, it kinda stuck as a catchphrase," Cid replied.

"How have you been working on the back-up problem without any of us knowing, Aelita," Jeremy inquired. He had no clue as to how this had slipped his notice.

"I've been calling my twin brother to try to get him to help us out. I figured that with his experience in playing on The World, he would probably be our best bet to help our cause," Aelita declared.

"You have a twin brother," Odd inquired, sounding both surprised and confused at the same time.

"Yes, his name is Alan Hopper, and I couldn't get him to agree to come here until he found out that there was a connection to The World in Amity Park," Aelita explained.

"When is he going to get here," Ulrich implored.

"HEY SIS," somebody from down the street shouted, running up to the group.

"In about twenty seconds," Aelita responded, waving to the boy running towards them. Alan had short spiky black hair with two long locks covering his ears and bright green eyes, just like Aelita's, he was wearing a red vest over a button-up black t-shirt; black jeans with red stripes going up the sides; and black tennis shoes with a flame design coming from the soles. "Hey, bro," Aelita proclaimed ecstatically as she hugged her brother.

"Hey, sis; long time no see! So these are the friends that you fight to save the world with," Alan inquired, blushing slightly when his gaze turned to Erethyr.

"Yes, but we need to get you scanned into the super computer fast. I have a nagging feeling that something big is going to happen soon," Aelita declared.

"About the scanners…thanks for uploading the blueprints to me. I might just be able to improve on them," Alan proclaimed as they ran back to Nysis Headquarters.

"Less talk, more run," Cid shouted, he also had a nagging feeling that something big was going to happen very soon. He started to change his shape when Xavier stopped him.

"Remember your note to yourself," Xavier stated. Cid stopped his form change after remembering what he had said just yesterday.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Computer Lab

* * *

"Plugging in scanner," Xavier thought out loud before turning to the computer console and plugging in his Zune. 

"Bypassing firewall," Sahra announced, "and inputting the encryption keys."

"Why so much extra security," Alan inquired as he stepped onto the scanner.

"So that Damon can't come back and attack us in our sleep," Cid replied.

"Wasn't Damon the one that went berserk," Alan implored.

"Yeah, he's now one of the enemies," Erethyr scowled.

"Oh, sorry. That must be a very touchy subject right now," Alan apologized as the ring for the scanner rose above his head.

"I'm scanning you in now, Alan," Xavier announced, "And after you're done there's somebody I'd like for all of you to meet in flesh and blood for the first time.

"We can't wait," Sam declared.

"Am I missing anything," Tucker inquired, running down the stairs.

"No, in fact it has just started," Cid stated.

"We'll just activate your Nysis form now, okay Alan," Xavier stated.

"Sure, go on ahead," Alan declared.

"How come he can talk in the scanners and we can't," Ulrich asked.

"He got really sick as a kid, the disease was incurable. My dad virtualized him and ran an anti-virus program through him, thus curing him," Aelita explained, "Since then he has been at least partly data."

"So, in other words, we should be expecting a fancy outfit out of him," Odd inquired, "Why do all the new guys have all the luck?!"

"So how do I look," Alan inquired as the scanner ring dropped down to his feet. He was wearing a black tank-top with no midriff and a cuff that covered his neck, two red belts across his stomach, black fingerless gloves that reached past his elbows with a red flame design extending towards the hands, black pants with alternating red and black belts on the thighs, two black daggers with a red edge and half of a golden octagon past the grip (A/N: they look like they would fit snuggly on his forearms and wouldn't constrict movement), and black boots with red stripes going down from the cuffs to the soles and diagonally across his ankles.

"Why don't you just take a look for yourself," Danny proclaimed, obviously flabbergasted. Alan looked in the mirror that Danny was indicating.

"DAMN! I look exactly like my character does in The World," Alan exclaimed.

"That must mean that that's how you envision yourself in your subconscious," Jeremy commented, impressed by Alan's outfit.

"AWESOME! It's an exact copy right down to the daggers," Alan exclaimed, ecstatic that he could look like he did online whenever he needed to.

"Alright, I'm uploading you now Sahra," Xavier proclaimed, "I've already got things set up with Chief Nerull. He's setting up the ritual as we speak."

"See you on the other side of this screen," Sahra proclaimed happily as she was uploaded onto Nysis.

"They have a ritual to go to Earth," Danny inquired incredulously.

"It's their translation of the Code: Earth program," Xavier explained, "I told you that I would restore it when we needed it again."

"You're about eight months too late for that," Erethyr huffed.

"Hey Jeremy, I bet you twenty dollars that something's going to go wrong and Xavier's going to be sucking his thumb," Sam declared.

"You're on," Jeremy replied smugly. The rest of the room just groaned.

"Hey, how do I go back to my street clothes," Alan inquired.

"Just think it and it will happen," Aelita replied.

"Thanks, sis," Alan responded as he did what he was told. He pixilated before expanding; he then recompressed into his Earth form. "That made me feel all tingly inside, like when dad cured me of that virus."

"So, how do you think that you could improve the scanners," Jeremy inquired.

"Yeah, I looked at Damon's blueprints for this model, but I couldn't understand anything besides the title," Tucker admitted.

"Really, they seemed really easy to understand to me. Then again, I did design the next model for The World headsets," Alan stated, "The scanners work in a very similar way to the headsets. All I'm going to have to do is adjust them to send the bodies along a different wavelength, and we'd be on Nysis just like that."

"So you're saying that it's as easy as just setting them on the same frequency as the scanners," Xavier inquired.

"Well, it's a little bit more complex than that, but you're pretty much right," Alan responded.

"How long is it going to take you," Ulrich implored.

"A couple of weeks at the very least, and that's only if I use the headset that I designed," Alan replied.

"That's fucking sweet," Odd proclaimed.

"Hmmm, I'm going to have to see your designs," Xavier declared, "Oh, I just got a message from Chief Nerull…okay, he's ready to finish the final chant to materialize Sahra!"

"Start the procedure; I can't wait to see what she looks like here on Earth," Cassandra shrieked with excitement.

"You mean how she used to look, or how she's going to look now," Sam inquired.

"Now, of course," Cassandra replied.

"Inputting final code sequence, now," Xavier declared as he hit the enter key and turned around. The scanner ring came to life and started floating up, leaving a green wall under it. There was a bright flash of light that came from the top of the scanner before the ring floated back down, revealing Sahra.

"So how do I look," Sahra inquired. There was an eerie silence while all the boys were blushing, especially Xavier and Alan. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, I don't know how to put this…why don't you just look in the mirror," Xavier stammered. All the girls in the room were speechless, until Sahra looked in the mirror.

"XAVIER YOU FUCKING PERVERT! WHY DIDN'T YOU MATERIALIZE ME WITH ANY CLOTHES ON," Sahra shouted as she ducked down to cover herself up.

"HAVE SOME DECENCY XAVIER! JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN MATERIALIZE HER BUCK NAKED," Sam shouted.

"Xavier, I'd hurry up and get her some clothes if I were you," Cassandra stated coldly as she helped Sahra up to the girl's room.

"I don't understand, this has never happened before," Xavier proclaimed as he checked over the figures again. The scanner came to life again, leaving most of the teens confused.

"This can't be good," Cid declared. There was a bright light as the scanner ring floated back down, revealing Sahra's clothes lying on the floor. "Or, it could be something that could save your ass."

"I'll take these up to Sahra," Aelita stated, leveling a glare at Xavier that caused him to shrink in fear. Aelita gathered up Sahra's clothes and took them upstairs.

"Well, that's really embarrassing," Alan managed to say after a few minutes.

"I don't think that you are ever going to hear the end of this one," Danny proclaimed.

"I have never seen Aelita glare at anybody until this moment," Ulrich commented, sounding fairly impressed with a touch of fear in his voice.

"I don't think that Xavier has either; I mean look at him," Odd declared. Xavier was in the fetal position, sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth. "I think that he's going to be scarred for life!" Jeremy handed a twenty over to Sam.

"I can't believe that you actually took a bet out on this one," Tucker groaned.

"I can't believe that she actually won," Cid stated, still in disbelief at what had just transpired, "How did you know that something like this was going to happen?"

"Something is always lost in translation," Sam replied, "And Xavier seemed like the type to overreact when something went wrong. I had no idea that his reaction would actually be justifiable." Sam took a camera out of her backpack and took an embarrassing photo of Xavier.

"Why did you do that," Jeremy inquired.

"Blackmail," Danny and Tucker replied together, remembering the purple-back gorilla incident.

"Does your evil know no bounds," Odd implored.

"Not when it comes to horribly embarrassing photos," Sam replied.

"Remind me to never get into a compromising situation around her," Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"Agreed," Ulrich responded. A few minutes later, Aelita, Cassandra, and Sahra came down the stairs, all of them giving death glares to Xavier. Xavier could feel their glares and started hugging himself while rocking back and forth more quickly.

"He been like this the entire time," Aelita inquired.

"Without pausing, even after Sam took a picture of him," Odd replied.

"Good," Cassandra stated.

"Okay, now how do I look…now that I have clothes on," Sahra stated, aiming that last comment at Xavier. Sahra had her waist-length silver hair tied into a ponytail with her sea green eyes shining brightly. She was wearing a white t-shirt with 'Baby Girl' emblazoned on her chest in sliver letters, low-cut white capris, and blue sandals with a silver trim.

"Not bad at all," Odd whistled, "If I weren't going out with Cassandra, I'd ask you out in a heartbeat."

"Odd," Cassandra groaned, leveling a death glare at Odd. He had to desperately resist the urge to go into the same position that Xavier was in because Sam still had her camera out.

"Thanks Odd," Sahra grinned, "I just didn't want anybody to see me naked, until I was ready. Not like I had a choice in the matter." Sahra leveled another death glare at Xavier, who started to break down in tears.

"Okay, I have to get that picture," Sam declared as she took another photo.

"Xavier definitely isn't going to live this one down," Odd groaned.

"Yeah, if he says the wrong thing, that one will be going in the yearbook," Danny commented, "She tried that one on us before."

"Well, when's the next attack supposed to be? Does anybody know," Alan inquired, wanting to get a piece of action. The super computer went off, signaling an attack.

"Right about now," Jeremy stated getting all serious. Danny's ghost sense also went off.

"This really can't be good," Danny groaned.

"It should be…right by the fountain in the park," Jeremy stated.

"I have a feeling that that's where the ghost is going to be too," Danny groaned. The group set off towards the park, changing into their various battle forms on the way. With the exception of Tucker, he got left behind while Sahra dragged him out of the computer lab. Xavier recovered from the shock along the way while Tucker tried to figure out how to run the super computer better.

* * *

Amity Park…Park…(I really need to find a better name for this place)

* * *

A ghost encased in high-tech armor with glowing green eyes and a mane of green fire going down his neck was terrorizing the park. "Ghost child, come out so that I can hunt you down!" 

"You know Skulker," Danny proclaimed as he floated out of the ground with the Nysis warriors running up to the scene, "You really need to learn how to make more tempting offers."

"Then how about this," a voice declared as three polymorphic specters came out of nearby power cables, "If you and your friends don't bow down before GEVI, we're going to kill all of these people!" The three polymorphic specters coalesced into Fenris, a very large wolf and old foe to the Nysis group, and two frost giants.

"That would be a very good threat," Cid declared, "But do you honestly think that you can follow through?!"

"Of course," Fenris smirked.

"Who are you," Skulker demanded.

"You know the old adage 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,'" Fenris responded.

"Yes, of course," Skulker declared.

"Well, these children are both of our enemies," Fenris stated.

"Heh, then for the time being, we would be allies," Skulker proclaimed as he shot at Danny with an energy cannon.

"Shit, this is really bad," Danny shouted as he dodged Skulker's attacks. The frost giants were charging towards the rest of the group. Fenris was standing back to marvel at the chaos that would ensue when his enemies realized one very important thing about their reborn foes.

"Danny," Sam cried out as she through shurikens at Skulker. Skulker merely laughed at her attempts and went intangible, all the while firing at Danny. "Why can't I hit him?!"

"Because you are not strong enough," Skulker laughed. He aimed a second energy cannon at Sam and proceeded to fire at her. Sam had to use her super sprint to dodge his attacks but couldn't make any further moves of her own. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was having troubles of their own.

"Why are our attacks not affecting these guys! They should be weak against our energy attacks, but they're having no effect," Xavier shouted as he fired energy arrow after energy arrow into the frost giants.

"So you've noticed the upgrade have you," Fenris smirked, "They are not the frost giants that you knew before; they are the elite!" Xavier activated his power in an attempt to figure out what was so different about these guys, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. They looked the exact same as the old ones did.

"Polarity," Aelita and Jeremy shouted as the fired their team attack at their new and improved foes, but to no avail. The frost giants just laughed at their attacks and shrugged them off. The frost giants in turn swiped their spike-laden clubs at the two teens. Jeremy and Aelita barely dodged their attacks, but were obviously getting exhausted from the grueling battle.

"How about you try this one for size," Erethyr shouted as she activated her rage power. The familiar angry pink aura surrounded her as her scimitars turned into falchions. As she did this, an upside-down pentagram became emblazoned onto her left shoulder. Odd fired a few laser arrows at the nearest of the two frost giants, but only succeeded at annoying his frosty foe.

"Hey, didn't Damon used to have that symbol on his outfit when he had a rage power," Odd inquired.

"**I think it means that I might finally be gaining control over this new power**," Erethyr responded as she fired an angry pink energy arc at the frost giant that Odd had been firing upon. Her attack succeeded in making a gash on her opponent's chest but did no other visible damage. Cassandra charged up a fireball before throwing it at the fresh wound, creating a melted crater in the creature's chest. The frost giant reeled from her fiery attack.

"It looks like he couldn't upgrade them enough to be completely unaffected by fireballs," Cassandra cheered as she winced in pain.

"Maybe so, little girl, but you attack didn't completely destroy it. And it also looks like your best weapon against them also harms you," Fenris sneered.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," Donjuan called as he jumped into fray in his battle form, "Why don't I take on Fido over there while you guys just focus on destroying those two."

"Way easier said than done," Cid shouted as he pumped the other frost giant full of lead. His bullets became embedded in the ice, making tiny hairline fractures wherever he hit. The frost giant still came charging at Cid as though he weren't doing anything at all, however. Xavier started firing at the points that Cid had hit, making the bullets go in deeper and the cracks bigger. The frost giant started showing some signs of pain at this new tactic.

"Aelita! Do you think that you and Jeremy can make very small polarity fields and fire them into the bullet holes," Xavier shouted. Aelita and Jeremy nodded as they followed through with Xavier's advice. The frost giant roared with pain as small spheres started to disappear within it. "Ulrich! Use your new attack!" Ulrich obliged and started swinging his yellow energy arcs at the frost giant. Pieces of its hide fell away, revealing a second layer of ice underneath.

"Damon, you clever bastard," Cid sighed. Xavier fired his energy arrows into the second layer of skin to great affect. The frost giant roared in pain as it clutched these wounds, unable to figure out why these attacks were suddenly able to harm it.

"I actually have to agree with you, Cid. He didn't' recreate them, he just added a second skin to make it more resilient to energy attacks. Take away that armor, and it's still the same frost giant that we used to go up against. Damon is a very clever bastard, but not clever enough," Xavier proclaimed. Jeremy and Aelita fired a polarity field into this new opening, obliterating the frost giant in a final swoop.

Donjuan and Fenris were circling each other; both of them were trying to bait the other into making the first fatal move. Donjuan decided to make the first move by lashing his tentacles out at Fenris. Fenris dodged both of them before unleashing his most powerful move. Fenris howled at Donjuan, the shockwaves of which being so powerful that Donjuan was thrown into the remaining frost giant. The frost giant stumbled and swung the arm with a club in it in an attempt to regain its balance. In one of the random swings to stabilize itself, on of the spikes pierced Cid in the chest.

"Uhn," Cid grunted as he was impaled. He dropped his revolvers and attempted to unsheathe his sword, but his diminishing strength wouldn't let him do even that much. The frost giant, having regained his balance, pulled his weapon out of Cid. Cid collapsed to the ground holding his chest with his blood spilling onto the ground. The fighting stopped as Cid became wireframe, and proceeded to come apart just like he would if he were getting devirtualized. He cried out in one last gasp of pain as he vanished, never to be seen again. The only things that remained to tell that he had once existed were his revolvers, his gun belt, and his sword.

"Is he…dead," Cassandra asked hesitantly, her voice wavering.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied somberly.

"**YOU MOTHER FUCKER**," Erethyr shrieked, tears streaming from her eyes. Her form changed once again. Her hair flew back into sharp points, her eyes turned blood red as her aura became almost black, the symbol on her shoulder also became black with some smoke coming from it, and her falchions merged into a single wicked looking falchion. She started blindly hacking away at the frost giant, taking out huge chunks of ice with every swipe.

"Looks like your lady friend over there is pissed off," Skulker proclaimed, pointing towards Erethyr. Danny and Sam both looked towards their friend's fight for the first time and noticed that something was missing, but they just couldn't place what.

"Oh no," Sam gasped when she saw the pool of fresh blood with Cid's weapons lying beside them.

"This can't be happening," Danny gasped, seeing just how pissed off Erethyr was. He hadn't been able to feel the strong aura of murderous intent coming from her until Skulker had pointed it out.

"It looks like my job here is done," Skulker mused, "I think that Vlad Plasmius will be very pleased to hear what happened here." Skulker went intangible and disappeared through the ground unnoticed by everyone else there.

"Erethyr! Calm down," Sahra shouted. Erethyr turned to face her, but it was obvious from the look on her face that she didn't recognize anybody but the one that had killed Cid. Erethyr turned back around and continued to lop off huge chunks of ice from the frost giant until it was nothing but a pile of icy rubble.

"I think that now would be a good time to retreat," Fenris declared as he turned back into a puff of black smoke and went into a power line. Erethyr roared with unsatisfied rage.

"Sahra, you hold her down to the ground with your shield; I'm gonna try something," Alan proclaimed. Erethyr took a massive swing at Sahra. Sahra parried her thrust and bashed her shield against Erethyr, knocking her to the ground and her falchion out of her hand. Sahra put all her weight behind pinning Erethyr to the ground.

"Like this," Sahra inquired, frantically trying to keep Erethyr pinned to the ground.

"Yeah, just like that," Alan responded as he put his wrists together. The daggers that he had been holding snapped together perfectly as the golden octagon was completed. "Data Drain," Alan called out as the golden parts of his weapon shone brightly. A beam of golden light shot forth from his weapon and hit Erethyr, causing her to shriek in surprise. As Alan held the beam on Erethyr, her aura seemed to shrink as it was absorbed by the golden beam. Alan disengaged his power when Erethyr was back to a normal level of rage. He let the drop in adrenaline take care of the rest. Erethyr quickly went back to her normal digital form, but the white pentagram was still there.

"I think she passed out," Sam proclaimed as she and Danny ran up to the rest of their friends.

"Xavier, we need to go back to the computer lab and run a full diagnostic on Cid's weapons. They might hold some clue as to whether or not he's actually," Jeremy gulped, "dead."

"I thought that our digital forms would protect this from happening to us," Ulrich stated.

"But we weren't translated from the digital world," Aelita responded, "We activated these forms from the real world. There is a possibility that it won't work in the exact same way."

"Don't say that," Donjuan groaned as he tried to stand up, but instead reverted to his normal cat form, "He can't be dead. I still haven't repaid him for all that he has done for me."

"Let's just get back there and run some tests," Xavier declared somberly as he picked up Cid's gear. The group of friends ran back to the computer lab, hoping that their friend wasn't dead.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Computer Lab

* * *

"Tucker, do you think that you can run a full diagnostic on these," Xavier inquired as he laid the gear on the activated scanner. 

"Sure, I've been learning how to run the super computer a lot better while you guys were out," Tucker replied as he started to punch the commands into the console, "What happened out there anyway? Where's Cid?" The room was eerily silent at Tucker's questions. "What happened out there?"

"We think that Cid might have…died," Odd replied after a long pause.

"I'll see if that is true," Tucker stated as he typed faster than he had ever done before. The ring lifted, leaving its green trail of energy behind it as Tucker started up the tests. A few minutes later, the ring went down and Tucker had the same forlorn look on his face that everybody else did. He turned to the rest of the group and shook his head silently. There were gasps and sobs from everybody. Cid was dead, and there was nothing that they could do to help him.

"Let's at least build a memorial for him," Donjuan declared as everybody else reverted to their normal forms, "I think that he would have liked at least that much." Xavier scooped at Cid's gear reverently as the group filed outside to make a small memorial in tribute of their fallen comrade.

When they were outside, Cassandra mounded up a little pile of dirt to make the foundation of Cid's memorial. When the mound was complete, Xavier stuck Cid's sword into it. He then carefully placed his gun belt on the sword's guard with the revolvers in their holsters. He stepped back and everybody present shed tears at the sight. A single ray of sunshine broke through the otherwise cloudy day and shone upon the memorial; it was as if the world itself was mourning the loss of a valiant hero. Danny stepped away from the rest of the group and found a rock that was about the size of his head and started to blast a message into it. He nodded over to Ulrich who helped him carry it over to the memorial. They placed it in front of the sword and everybody started sobbing harder. The rock's message was simple, but it still left a very big impact on those who read it.

**Cid**

**A hero to some**

**A friend to all**


	10. Elegy of a General

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, or Alan Hopper. If I owned those three things, then I could easily rule the world!

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that so many people didn't really like Cid dying in the last chapter. I did think it was funny when one person was cursing Skulker for it rather than Fenris and Donjuan. After all, it was thanks to their fight that Cid died in the first place. If any of you have read RaveMasterShinobi's story Birth of AIDA, then you will notice a few differences between his Alan and the one in my story. With his permission, I changed Alan a little bit to fit in better with my story. Since I'm not as big a fan of .dot//hack as he is, I really didn't know anything about the avatars. So, while they may not be in here, character evolution will be. If any of you have played Code: Lyoko Quest of Infinity for the Wii, then you are going to like how Odd's character evolves. Whoops, I just gave it completely away, all well. Anyway, let's move on to why all of you are here. Please R&R, or else I will send all four generals of GEVI to level your hometown.

* * *

"You know what," Odd declared, "I'm getting sick and fucking tired of waiting around for the bad guys to attack us! I say we go onto Nysis and kick some general ass!" 

"For once you actually have a good idea," Ulrich proclaimed.

"Let's get some payback," Erethyr shouted, pounding her fist into her open hand.

"I may hate violence with a passion," Cassandra stated calmly, "But I think that I'll make an exception just this once."

"For Cid," Danny stated inquisitively.

"For Cid," the rest of the group shouted unanimously.

"I've already activated the other scanners for you guys," Tucker declared.

"Thanks Tuck," Sam responded. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Erethyr were the first ones to get onto the scanners. After the rings dropped back down, Xavier, Cassandra, Donjuan, Danny, and Sam joined them. The last ones to get virtualized were Alan and Sahra, and they acted like it was no big thing.

* * *

Nysis, Swamp Sector

* * *

The group was virtualized into a festering cesspool of rot and decay. There were blackened bones sticking out of the mire, long dead hands reaching out in desperation, warped and twisted trees scattered in the brackish ooze with black vines hanging down, and an eerie fog was settled along the ground. 

"This is really disturbing," Erethyr stated, "This place looks so…dead compared to the other sectors that we have been to."

"Don't let your guard down, you never know what will happen in this sector," Xavier stated sternly.

"I wasn't planning on it," Ulrich responded with both of his swords drawn.

"_So you've come out to play_," Dusk's voice rang out from everywhere.

"Where are you," Alan shouted.

"_If you can last ten minutes in here I might just tell you_," Dusk responded, "_But it won't be easy, what with this toxic miasma circling around you. I give it five minutes before all of you are devirtualized from just breathing the air_."

"Cassandra, your healing abilities should be able to counter the miasma," Xavier declared, "At the first sign of trouble start healing all of us right away."

"He might be hanging around the bayou," Sahra declared, "It is the only place in this sector without any miasma whatsoever."

"Which way," Odd asked.

"It should be due south of us," Sahra responded. The group started heading in that direction, jumping every time that something could be seen moving around in the black water.

"I may be a goth, but this is a little bit too dark for me," Sam stated.

"Shh, something's coming," Danny stated.

"How can you tell," Jeremy inquired.

"Can't you hear those wings flapping," Danny replied.

"Shit, hide," Xavier proclaimed.

"Why," Cassandra inquired.

"If Danny's description is right, then there is a swarm of varghouls coming this way," Xavier replied as he dived behind a warped tree. The rest of the group followed suit, but they didn't have long to wait until the swarm came flying by where they were just at. The varghouls looked like red human heads with glowing green eyes and an equally glowing green mouth with slime dripping from their fangs. They had red tentacles wreathing their heads and great leathery wings. They flew by, stopping momentarily to check out where they had heard the group's voices. When they were safely away, the group got out of their various hiding paces.

"So that's a varghoul," Aelita stated.

"Yep, nasty little creatures. If you had gotten bitten by one, then no amount of healing would have ever gotten the effects of the miasma to go away. You would have still been poisoned even after getting devirtualized," Xavier explained.

"How horrible," Erethyr stated.

"How in the fucking hell is that even possible," Jeremy cursed.

"The same way that my virus was able to stay with Aelita even after she was materialized," Xavier replied as he trudged on.

"So you based that virus off of these creatures," Jeremy inquired.

"Yes, now could we please get off of that touchy subject," Xavier pleaded, "I really don't like to be reminded of those bad times." Xavier bent over and started to hack and wheeze like he was about to die.

"Shit, let me help you out," Cassandra stated as she healed Xavier and proceeded to do the same for everybody else.

"Thanks, it's been about four minutes and we haven't run into any snags yet," Xavier stated, "Let's just hope that he keeps his word."

"_Now, now, why wouldn't I keep my word and tell you twelve warriors where I'm at_," Dusk's voice rang out.

"Let's see here; you serve GEVI, you are an evil son of a bitch, we stand for everything that you can never have, the list goes on and on," Alan stated.

"_Don't you know that flattery gets you nowhere_," Dusk responded.

"Wow, he is a twisted son of a bitch," Alan whistled.

"He's probably going to send something big at us," Erethyr stated, "At least, I think that that's what Damon would have done." Erethyr choked on the last few words.

"There, there; after we're done here, why don't I take you out to a movie," Alan said consolingly, patting Erethyr's back.

"I would like that," Erethyr replied, sniffing a little bit.

"Wow, he moves fast," Danny stated.

"Almost as fast as our purple pig with sweaty palms," Ulrich commented, stifling a laugh.

"Who is that," Sam inquired.

"Odd, of course," Erethyr stated, regaining her composure, "I can't believe that you still remember that comment."

"You tend not to forget jokes that are made when you are in a life and death situation," Ulrich responded, smiling a little bit. They all heard a rumbling sound and turned to look at the source. They saw two of the bulls that had attacked the city just a week before charging at them.

"Oh, great! Just what we needed; more metal-plated sirloin," Odd quipped.

"You guys didn't describe those bulls to look like that," Xavier shouted, "I had no idea that you had gone up against a metarus! These guys are bad news!"

"What's the big deal? I skewered the last one, remember," Erethyr proclaimed.

"Yeah, but not only were you pissed but you also weren't limiting your strength," Xavier pointed out, "Without that limiter, you go on a rampage!" Xavier pointed at the pentagram on Erethyr's shoulder.

"You mean that it is because of this that I'm able to control that rage power now," Erethyr stated.

"Yeah, don't you remember that Damon was having trouble using his rage power at first until he tapped into his limiter," Xavier responded.

"Uh, guys; now isn't the time for arguing…now would be the time to FIGHT FOR OUR VIRTUAL LIVES," Danny shouted.

"Sorry about that," Xavier and Erethyr replied apologetically. The metarus bellowed in rage before charging right into the middle of the group; everybody just barely managed to get out of the way. Odd started glowing purple as the metarus turned around to face them.

"What the hell is happening now," Xavier stated.

"I think that he is evolving," Erethyr responded.

"Damn straight," Odd declared as he stopped glowing, "Hey, Xavier! Do you know of any weak points?"

"The only one that I can think of at the moment would be its eyes while it's charging, but that is a really hard target to hit. It takes pinpoint accuracy and timing, which only Cid had and now he's gone," Xavier replied as the metarus started to charge again.

"No problem," Odd proclaimed as he activated his new power. Time all around him slowed down to a crawl. He lifted his arm and pointed at the lead metarus's left eye. He fired and turned to the other one and did the same thing that he did to the other one. He deactivated his power and watched his friends' reactions. The metarus collapsed but their forward momentum made them skid to a halt right at Odd's feet. The looks on his friends' faces were unanimously surprised.

"Odd, did you just freeze time," Ulrich inquired.

"Yep, and I got my accuracy and timing just right," Odd replied nudging Xavier, "Not bad for a purple pig with sweaty palms, huh?"

"That was amazing," Sahra replied.

"_Very well done Odd! And your time has just run out. I will part the miasma for you to lead you to where I am at. I have something that I need to speak to all of you about_," Dusk's voice rang out. The miasma did just as he said that it would and showed them that they were indeed heading in the right direction.

"Alright, we're off to see the general," Alan stated.

"The horrible general of GEVI," Odd sang.

"Wow, that actually reminds me of when I first brought Damon to Lyoko. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about until I watched the Wizard of Oz a few months ago. That desperate joke is actually pretty funny to me now that I look back on it," Xavier proclaimed. The group headed towards where the miasma was leading them for about twenty minutes until they walked into an area of the sector with slightly cleaner looking muck, a ship half sunken in the mire, and no miasma hanging over it.

"So this is the bayou," Aelita inquired.

"Yep, the safest place in this entire sector," Sahra responded.

"Ah, how good to see all of you," Dusk called out from the ship, "Please do come in, I'm not currently on any orders from GEVI so you have no need to worry." The group cautiously went into the ship. When they entered they saw that the walls were covered with pictures of some of the group's greatest fights on Lyoko. There was even a picture of the battle within Damon's mind.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ulrich declared.

"Super nuclear," Jeremy stated.

What did we tell you about saying that fucking lame line," Odd stated, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Jeremy responded.

"It looks like you guys have been in some pretty amazing fights," Danny proclaimed.

"Yes, we have in a manner of speaking," Dusk stated.

"What did you what to talk with us about," Sam asked their menacing host.

"Ah, well I have heard about Cid's demise; and he was so young too. But, when Fenris launched that attack on you guys, I managed to send a data stream to Erethyr; thus giving her that emblem that she wears so proudly on her shoulder," Dusk stated.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to us about," Alan inquired impatiently.

"Oh, no; there's more," Dusk replied, "Back when I first confronted Damon, I managed to take a shard of his soul gem. I have been examining it, and the results don't look good for the world. Sahra, are you sure that you still hold the keys to Nysis?"

"Yes, I'm pretty damn certain of it," Sahra huffed indignantly.

"You do realize that in the recreation process that you used for Damon, you had to put a little bit of yourself into him, right," Dusk responded.

"Of course, that's why I gave him a little bit of data that had been unused for…a…long…FUCK," Sahra yelled.

"What is it," Xavier inquired.

"I accidentally gave Damon the keys to Nysis when I recreated him," Sahra replied, smacking herself on the forehead.

"And when I took that shard of his soul gem, I received a part of those keys," Dusk added.

"So your saying that GEVI has the means to escape from Nysis," Alan inquired.

"Not yet, but two people under her do," Dusk responded, "I have yet to tell any of the other generals about this, Rage and Damon being the last two that I would want to tell. They are too fiercely loyal to GEVI, and would hand the information over to her in an instant. Achatka and Moonflower might be able to help out with this. Just realize that not all of the generals are entirely happy being under GEVI's control. I, being made from the very core of Damon's subconscious, will never be truly happy being under GEVI. Achatka and Moonflower were made from parts of the shard very close to the core; Fierus, on the other hand, was made from the outer rim of his subconscious. He is the one that would sooner delete himself than go against GEVI. I will be trying to help you guys out as much as I can, but I have to make things look good while GEVI is watching."

"How do we know that we can trust you," Aelita inquired.

"GEVI's not out of Nysis yet, is she," Dusk responded.

"Touché," Aelita replied.

"GEVI's eyes will be turned upon me in a few minutes, so why don't we go outside and duke it out. That way, you have gained some intel on the situation, and my ass will be covered," Dusk stated, sounding really worried, "Just think of it as a favor to an old friend."

"Alright, but we will be watching you very carefully," Jeremy stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Einstein," Dusk replied with a small smirk. Jeremy was taken aback by this comment before he grasped the meaning behind it.

"We can trust him," Jeremy proclaimed, "I'll explain when we get back home." All thirteen warriors filed outside to get ready for their big fight.

"We have approximately thirty seconds before GEVI will be watching us. We have to make this look as believable as possible," Dusk declared.

"Gotcha," Alan stated. He made the first attack, throwing all of his weight behind a single slash to Dusk's heart. Dusk merely smirked and unsheathed his claws, easily dodging Alan's attack. With a quick stab to the back of the head, Alan was devirtualized.

"Okay, that is it," Danny shouted as he and Odd charged in for an attack. Danny fired one of his ectoplasmic rays only for Dusk to pick up a bone and use it as a baseball bat. He his the ray and sent it flying towards an unsuspecting Odd who got immediately devirtualized. Dusk then took the opening that this gave him and performed and uppercut to Danny's head, claws going right through his skull like a hot knife through butter. Danny was also devirtualized.

"Polarity," Jeremy and Aelita shouted as they fired their purple team attack at Dusk. Dusk surprised them yet again by using the bone as a bat and taking out Xavier with their own attack. Dusk then dropped the bone and lunged right at Jeremy. Ulrich started sending his yellow energy arcs at Dusk while he was in mid-air. Dusk got hit with three of them before he hit the ground.

"That was pretty damn good. No wonder why Achatka gives you so much respect in your battles with him. A swordsman of your level at your age is to be commended," Dusk smirked. He scooped up some of the swamp water and threw it at Ulrich's eyes. Ulrich dropped his katanas as he clutched his eyes in pain. "But your skill level just doesn't hold up against someone like me!" Dusk lunged forward, dodging another polarity attack, and skewered Ulrich in the stomach. He threw the devirtualizing form of Ulrich at Jeremy and Aelita while he ran around towards Sam.

"Oh no you don't," Sam shouted as she pulled out her kunai knives with one hand and her smoke bombs with the other. She threw a smoke bomb on the ground as a cover for her teleporting behind Dusk and threw her kunais at him.

"Pretty good trick, too bad you overused it in your fight against Moonflower," Dusk chided as he caught the kunais easily and launched them back at Sam. Sam's kunais hit her in the stomach, chest, and head.

"Fuck," Sam groaned as she was devirtualized. Dusk immediately had to dodge lightning, arrows, and energy balls that were coming his way. He was caught by surprise when an electric blue tentacle came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his ankle.

"What the fuck," Dusk shouted as he was thrown into the air.

"The funny thing about all this is that the miasma had no affect on me whatsoever," Donjuan grinned.

"Wow, you had been so silent that we had forgotten that you had come along with us," Xavier declared as he shot an arrow at Dusk. Dusk barely managed to contort his body around the arrow before hitting the ground.

"Ow, that kinda hurt," Dusk groaned as he stood up, "You wanna play that way, then let's get dangerous!" Dusk activated his rage power and glared at Donjuan.

"Oh shit, I don't think that I want to be me right now," Donjuan cursed as Dusk lunged for him and sliced off his tentacles before lobotomizing him. Donjuan was fully devirtualized by the time that Xavier found himself on the receiving end of Dusk's claws as well.

"**Now I just have five humans left to destroy**," Dusk sneered. He could feel GEVI's eyes boring into the back of his head even though she wasn't there. She was watching and he had to put on one hell of a show in an attempt to avert her gaze.

"Polarity," Jeremy and Aelita shouted as they launched another purple energy ball at Dusk. Dusk reached down and grabbed Ulrich's dropped katanas and blocked the attack. He then launched it towards Cassandra. She was devirtualized with a very surprised look on her face. Dusk then threw the swords at Jeremy and Aelita, devirtualizing both of them as well.

"**And then there were two**," Dusk declared, staring at Sahra and Erethyr who had only been able to watch in horror as their friends had been struck down one by one or two at a time.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch," Sahra shouted as she charged at Dusk.

"No Sahra, we're still not sure if you can be devirtualized normally," Erethyr shrieked.

"I don't care, I just want to make this bastard pay for what he has done this day," Sahra shouted back at Erethyr. Erethyr stood rooted to the spot in fear as she watched these events unfold. She watched as Dusk and Sahra countered each other's attacks. She watched as Dusk slashed through Sahra's shield. She watched as Sahra was devirtualized before her very eyes. But she could watch no longer, she was the only one left out of the entire group to stand against Dusk.

"**So are you ready to play, or do you just want me to end this now**," Dusk smirked. But he was completely taken aback by Erethyr's response.

"I'm sick and fucking tired of having to see my friends be struck down by one evil bastard after another. I'm sick and fucking tired of feeling helpless because there was nothing that I could do to save my friends from getting hurt," Erethyr proclaimed through gritted teeth, "But most of all, I'm sick and fucking tired of having to put up with all of Damon's ilk! All of that is going to end **now!**" Erethyr activated her rage power, transforming herself into the first stage of her fury.

"**Heh, now things are going to be interesting**," Dusk scoffed as he lunged at Erethyr. Erethyr sheathed one of her falchions and ducked under Dusk's attack. She then launched a powerful uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying high into the air. Erethyr unsheathed her second falchion and started charging up a very powerful energy arc. When she had put as much power as she could into her attack, she swung her twin blades at Dusk.

"**Let's see you dodge that you son of a fucking bitch**," Erethyr smirked as she let her twin angry pink energy arcs go towards Dusk.

"**You've got to be fucking kidding me**," Dusk proclaimed disdainfully, "**Why don't I show you what a real rage attack looks like? Death Cyclone!**" Dusk started spinning in midair at a high speed. His black aura started swirling around him. When he reached Erethyr's attacks, they were torn to shreds by his superior attack without slowing him down at all.

"**Shit**," was all that Erethyr could say before she had to dodge Dusk's attack. Erethyr quickly activated her second stage of fury; her falchions merged into a single wicked looking blade, her hair spiked behind her, and her aura became an almost black shade of pink.

"**Just getting more pissed off isn't going to help you out…shit**," Dusk shouted as he was forced to dodge a ball formed from Erethyr's dark aura, "**I'm going to have to end this soon, or else I might get deleted!**" Dusk started sending slashing furiously towards Erethyr, send three of his black energy arcs with every slash. Erethyr tried to doge these attacks, but couldn't keep up. Within a matter of seconds, Erethyr too was devirtualized. Dusk then released his own rage form.

"I'm going to have to watch out for that one. If she starts to understand her evolved power completely, we're going to have one hell of a nasty thorn in our sides," Dusk thought to himself before returning to the bayou.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Computer Lab

* * *

Erethyr fell out of the scanner, completely unconscious with multiple cuts in her clothes. "It looks like she took one hell of a beating," Alan whistled. 

"I'm deactivating the scanners now," Tucker declared as he took all five scanners offline. He then got out of his seat and rushed towards Erethyr.

"So Jeremy, what gives with you suddenly declaring that we can trust Dusk," Ulrich inquired.

"He gave me a very simple coded message. Do you realize that it has been since before Damon went into that coma that he has called me Einstein," Jeremy responded, "By calling me Einstein, he gave me a message saying that he is on our side, but he is going to have to act like he's still on GEVI's side for posterity. It's really clever if you think about it."

"You got all of that from one word," Xavier inquired.

"Yeah, I know that it seems like a bit of a stretch, but I know that has to be it," Jeremy replied.

"So we've got at least one ally over there, maybe as much as three," Aelita declared.

"As long as we make things look convincing, it looks like that is the case," Sahra stated.

"Things are looking up," Odd stated, "For the first time since we got here, things are looking up."

"And it is all because I got here," Alan declared. Laughter ensued at Alan's bravado, but everybody was still ill at ease. GEVI had the keys to release her from Nysis at her fingertips, but she didn't know it as of yet.


	11. The Fight Before Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, or Alan Hopper. Now thanks to Alan Hopper, the task of getting the first two is becoming close to impossible.

A/N: People, in case you didn't already know, this is chapter eleven. A couple of quick notes about the last couple of chapters. First off, the original name for chapter nine was going to be 'No Hary Cary For Me, Thank You Very Much,' but I decided to change it at the last second. In case you don't already know, hary cary is a term for the ritual self-disembowelment of samurai. Secondly, Dusk not actually wanting to be one of GEVI's generals was something that I had decided on a while back. But, I decided not to reveal it until I thought the time was right. What better time than when it is revealed that Damon now has the keys to Nysis just like Aelita had the keys to Lyoko way back in season two. And lastly, that whole Einstein comment might have confused a few of you. Everybody knows that Jeremy is excellent and cracking codes, so I decided that Dusk should hide a little message for him to know that he is trustworthy. I was looking back through Damonic Rapture, and I saw that after a while I had stopped having Damon say Einstein. By having Dusk call Jeremy Einstein, that was a code for 'I am the part of Damon that was lost so long ago. I might be able to help you get him back and stop another end of the world plot.' Now isn't that a long message to get from one little nickname. I told you that Jeremy was good at cracking codes. Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the chapter. Please R&R, or I will send a pack of deranged psychotropic howler monkeys after you…BEWARE!

* * *

Nysis, Niffleheim

* * *

"I may not be human, but there are some things that I will still celebrate from the human realm," Ymir hummed to himself as he decorated a mantle in his icy realm. There were various Christmas decorations strewn all over his den. Wreaths were hanging on the walls, a fully decorated Christmas tree was in the center of the room, boughs of holly were hanging from the ceiling, and Ymir was in the process of hanging a Christmas stocking on the mantle. That was when Fierus teleported himself into the room. 

"Hey, Frosty! GEVI wants me to make trouble for the humans today, and she told me to bring somebody along. I figured that since you have the most extensive knowledge of the group, and you have a reason to hate them, you would be glad to tag along," Fierus declared.

"The names Ymir, 'Burnout,' and normally, I would help you out, but I have my own matters to attend to today and tomorrow," Ymir retorted.

"To me, it just looks like your pursuing some sort of dream to be a corny interior decorator," Fierus quipped.

"That too," Ymir responded, "But after I'm done here, I've got to discipline Fenris for acting without my direct orders, and then I've got to upgrade more of my forces to combat those humans better."

"What about those rebellious denizens of your realm," Fierus implored.

"Let them be, I've got more pressing matters to attend to," Ymir stated, turning his back on Fierus.

"Just so you know, when I succeed today; don't try to act as though you were a part of this," Fierus proclaimed.

"I wasn't planning on it," Ymir declared, "But you might want to try Dusk. He's always willing to fight."

"I might just give you some credit after all," Fierus smirked as he teleported to the swamp sector.

* * *

Nysis, Swamp Sector

* * *

"HEY DUSK! WHERE YOU AT," Fierus shouted as soon as he teleported to the bayou within the swamp sector. 

Dusk stepped out of the ship and yelled, "I'M RIGHT HERE DIPPY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Fierus decided to walk up to Dusk before continuing their conversation.

"GEVI is sending me to Earth to cause trouble for the humans and she ordered me to bring somebody with me. I already tried Ymir but he said that he was busy, but he did tell me that you're usually ready and willing to rumble. So what do you say, wanna come with," Fierus explained.

"Go on ahead without me," Dusk smirked, "I'll be there in a moment."

"Awesome," Fierus declared as digital code circled around him and he disappeared.

"Now just for a little bit of subterfuge," Dusk thought to himself. He walked inside his ship and sent a message to the Nysis group before implementing his plan. He touched a picture of Damon in his original Lyoko form and a copy of himself appeared.

"What is it that you wish of me," the clone inquired.

"I want you to go to Earth and help Fierus out. I'm going to be trying to help out the humans. What I want you to do while on Earth is to act just like I would if I were actually trying to cause trouble," Dusk declared.

"Understood," Dusk's clone replied as he disappeared in a flash of digital code.

"Now, let's just hope that the group will be open-minded about my plan," Dusk thought to himself.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Computer Lab

* * *

"This is bad," Jeremy declared from his chair at the super computer's console. 

"What is it," Erethyr inquired.

"Two strong streams of data have just left Nysis and are coming to Earth. It has to be two of GEVI's generals, but which ones," Jeremy responded before typing on the keyboard.

"You've got mail," came a message from the computer.

"Who could be sending me a message at a time like this, on Christmas Eve nonetheless," Jeremy proclaimed as he opened the message.

"It looks like Dusk wants us to materialize him so that he can help us out," Aelita proclaimed, reading over Jeremy's shoulder.

"At least we know what's going on know," Jeremy declared, "Fierus and a Dusk clone have just sent themselves to Earth on GEVI's orders. Dusk is wanting to be materialized so that he can help us out."

"TWO GENERALS," Xavier blurted out, "We have enough trouble against one general, and we don't know that much about what all Fierus can do. I think that we should accept Dusk's offer to help us out."

"But why would he send a clone of himself," Erethyr inquired.

"Probably to push away any suspicion as to what his true intentions are," Jeremy stated.

"We are going to need all the help that we can get," Aelita stated.

"Let's call a group meeting, that includes Sam, Tucker, and Danny," Erethyr proclaimed.

"Agreed, this is a big decision, and if we didn't confer with everybody about it; it wouldn't be fair at all," Jeremy proclaimed.

"I still say that we are going to need his help regardless," Xavier sighed before heading upstairs with his friends.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Living Room, Three Minutes Later

* * *

"We've called this group meeting to decide on something very important," Jeremy stated, "Wait, where are Odd, Cassandra, Donjuan, Sam, and Tucker?" 

"Sam's busy celebrating Chanukah with her folks out of town; Tucker, Cassandra, and Odd went to a big video game convention yesterday; and as for Donjuan…I have no clue," Danny stated.

"What's this meeting about anyway," Alan inquired.

"Yeah, it's Christmas Break. Why is this meeting being called for the entire group," Ulrich demanded.

"Fierus and a clone of Dusk are staging an attack here in Amity Park," Aelita declared.

"Is nothing sacred to them," Danny proclaimed.

"Wait, why did you specify that it was a clone of Dusk, sis," Alan inquired.

"We know all of this because Dusk sent a message," Aelita explained, "He made a clone of himself to give enough cover to help us out, if we're willing to accept it."

"So you called this meeting to ask us if we should accept his offer," Sahra stated, "Let me guess, this involves materializing him."

"Yes, it does. That's why we called together this joint meeting," Jeremy declared, "Translation without the super computer is a slow process, which is why we haven't seen any signs of an attack yet. But we'd be going up against two generals, one of which we know next to nothing about. We have enough problems battling one general. The last time all of us fought against two generals, we got our asses handed to us. Dusk is offering to help us out, and all he wants in return is to live among us; even if it is for only one day. So what do you say?"

"You already know that I say yes," Xavier declared.

"We can use all the help that we can get, I'm in," Sahra stated.

"He did give us that useful information, and we might be able to talk him into leaving that shard with part of the keys to Nysis here. I'll vouch for him," Alan stated.

"I may not know as much about your fights in the virtual world as the rest of you do, but if we can help save the Earth, I'm all for it," Danny declared.

"I don't know, he could just be tricking us. We have no guarantee that he won't turn on us as soon as he gets here. I'm not willing to risk it," Ulrich proclaimed.

"I agree with Ulrich, you never know what those malevolent AIs are planning," Erethyr stated.

"I'm all for it," Aelita declared, "Against one general and a carbon copy of another one, we are going to need his help."

"And I'm will to put all my trust in his plan," Jeremy stated, "That's six against two; we're going to bring him in, but we'll propose that condition to him."

"I'll start plugging everything in," Xavier declared as he went down into the computer lab.

"Inviting a potential enemy into your own home," Ulrich sighed, "This has disaster written all over it."

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Computer Lab (again)

* * *

"I've sent Dusk our reply," Xavier declared, "He has agreed to our one condition and has already talked to the crocodile men of his realm. Apparently, he is well liked in his realm." 

"Have you fixed that materialization delay yet," Sahra demanded.

"I couldn't fix it to where the clothes were materialized at the same time, but I did manage to add some more lines of code to make it to where the ring wouldn't drop until the clothes are on the person's body as well," Xavier responded sheepishly.

"As long as you are able to ensure that we won't have another embarrassing accident like last time, let's fire her up," Alan proclaimed enthusiastically.

"How much coffee did he have this morning," Erethyr whispered to Aelita.

"You don't want to know," Aelita replied. The group turned to the scanner as the ring started t lift.

"I'm still not entirely sure about this one," Ulrich sighed.

"There's nothing to worry about," Jeremy declared. The ring had reached the apex of its ascension when Xavier hit the enter key, cueing the first flash of light. A few moments later there was a second flash of light and the ring lowered. Dusk staggered off of the platform. His hair was the same as usual but his eyes were now a warm blue. He was wearing a open black button-up shirt over a white wife beater, black cargo pants, and black tennis shoes with a white flame pattern reaching up from the shoes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of white sunglasses and put them on.

"You okay, Dusk," Danny inquired.

"I feel, great: but while I'm here, I'd like to be referred to as Raymundo, Raymundo Lerath."

"Why are you wanting your last name to be Lerath," Erethyr inquired.

"With how much I look like Damon, I've got to come up with some reason why I would be here," Raymundo declared.

"You're going for the long lost cousin approach, aren't you," Danny inquired.

"It's the only thing that I could come up with on short notice," Raymundo shrugged.

"Just realize that we weren't able to activate your Nysis form while you were here," Xavier declared.

"That is actually perfect," Raymundo proclaimed, "If I were to go into my Nysis form, my entire cover would be blown."

"When we came over here, Damon made sure to bring some of his weapons with him," Ulrich offered, "The thing he made the biggest fuss about bringing were his spiked fingerless gloves."

"Thanks, I think that that would help greatly," Raymundo declared.

"Why are you and Erethyr acting so kindly towards him," Sahra whispered in Ulrich's ear, "I thought that you two were directly opposed to his coming here in the first place."

"We're still watching him carefully," Ulrich responded, "We don't trust him one bit." The alarm started to go off, signaling a digital anomaly.

"Looks like they've finished translating," Xavier declared, "We have to head to city hall…five minutes ago!"

"If Odd were here, that would be cake," Alan proclaimed, "Mmmm, cake." With that the Nysis group headed towards city hall, Raymundo pauses to grab the spiked fingerless gloves that Ulrich had indicated.

* * *

Amity Park, City Hall

* * *

Fierus and Dusk came out of a nearby power line as twin streams of data. "Apparently we managed to slip under their radar," Fierus declared, "How about we fix that problem." 

"I'm with you," Dusk declared, sharpening his claws against one another. Fierus set his hands ablaze grinning deviously. He punched at the air and shot fireballs out of his hands, exploding a few snow-covered cars.

"That should get their attention," Fierus declared.

"I've been looking over a few files, and I noticed that on this date a fat man in a red suit with a long white beard gives free stuff to all the nice good and boys in the world,: Dusk declared.

"Then we'll just have to kill him to dash this entire planet's hopes," Fierus cackled as he destroyed more cars.

"Not if we stop you, Burnout," Erethyr declared as she and the rest of the Nysis group arrived on the scene.

"That's the second time that I've been called that today. That is starting to get irksome," Fierus stated through gritted teeth. He threw more fireballs at Erethyr only to have them be taken out by blue and pink energy fields.

"Trying to kill Santa; do you have any shame," Alan declared.

"It looks like you have gotten a few more whelps to follow you around," Fierus smirked, "I guess that we'll have to destroy them too."

"I would ask where Cid is, but all of us already know the answer to that," Dusk proclaimed.

"Tell me again, I could enjoy a good laugh," Fierus stated.

"He was killed, thanks to Ymir's pet flea-ridden mutt," Dusk laughed.

"That always cracks me up, no matter how many times that I hear it," Fierus stated, not noticing how much he was pissing off the Nysis group.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD," Xavier shouted, firing numerous arrows at Fierus and Dusk. Fierus just yawned and off-handedly threw up a fire shield to block the incoming projectiles. Sahra rushed at Dusk with her sword and shield drawn out.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT HIS MISFORTUNE," Sahra shouted, slashing at Dusk furiously.

"How dare you think that you can take me on," Dusk replied, thrusting his claws into her sword arm. Sahra dropped her sword out of pain and was kicked off. She lay on the ground, clutching her bleeding arm.

"No, we are not going to lose another one," Ulrich bellowed in rage, firing his energy arcs at Dusk.

"I'm surprised that you can last as long as you do in your sword matches with Achatka, given your low skill level with a sword," Dusk sneered. Dusk easily cleaved Ulrich's attacks in two, not getting hit by a single one.

"Then how about we even the playing field," Ulrich proclaimed as he split into three and encircled his black-clad foe, firing energy arcs at him constantly.

Fierus was likewise getting surrounded by Jeremy, Aelita, and Xavier. Both he and Dusk were lazily batting away every attack that came their way. Alan ran up to Sahra and was trying to staunch her bleeding. "Come on, don't die on us," Alan cried out, "You're the healer, come over here and help me heal her!" Erethyr was frozen to the spot at the sight of Sahra's blood. Alan had no clue about her hemophobia.

"I…can't," Erethyr cried out, trying to make herself move towards her hurt friend, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"What, are you afraid of blood," Alan called out, looking visibly surprised at Erethyr nodding to his question. "Great, we've got a doctor that is afraid of the sight of blood. Just great!"

"Erethyr," Xavier shouted, "It's long past time that you overcome your fear! Remember what happened last time you let your fear dictate your actions?!" Erethyr scowled at Xavier. She felt as though his comment was completely uncalled for.

"Oh, no; we're losing her," Alan declared as Sahra's breathing became shallower. Erethyr found her resolve at this point and rushed over to Sahra. Her hands started glowing a warm pink as she put her healing powers to use.

"I am NOT going to lose a friend for the third time because I was too scared too help him out," Erethyr stated as she closed Sahra's wound and tried to regenerate her blood to make up for what she had already lost. "Alan, I want you to take her to a hospital where she can get proper medical attention. I couldn't heal her completely, but the hospital here in town should be able too. After all, they patched me up after my fight with Damon. She should go out of her Nysis form by the time that you get there."

"But what about you guys," Alan inquired.

"Just do it! We don't want to have to see another friend of ours die," Erethyr proclaimed, tears streaming from her eyes, "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Alan picked up Sahra and ran towards the hospital, reverting to his normal form as he ran.

"DUSK, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THAT," Erethyr shouted as she activated the first stage of her rage power. By the time that she got over to Dusk, Ulrich got thrown into the smoking remains of a car, apparently knocked out by the impact.

"If you say so, Queen of the Bitchy," Dusk responded, activating his own rage power.

"I bore of this," Fierus declared. He made an explosion, knocking away his three attackers. Jeremy was knocked into one of the marble pillars outside of city hall, being embedded within it. Aelita was knocked into the air, but quickly recovered after passing her hand over her star-shaped bracelet, activating her wings. Xavier was knocked into a nearby dumpster, becoming buried in the trash.

"JEREMY," Aelita cried out, flying to Jeremy. She attempted to pry him out of the pillar, but to no avail.

"You guys need any help," Raymundo called out from underneath a nearby streetlamp, pulling his sunglasses down slightly.

"Any help would be appreciated," Xavier sputtered as he dug himself out of the dumpster.

"Alright," Raymundo declared, running up to Fierus and punching him. Surprised by this newcomer, Fierus suddenly found himself sporting four new holes in his chest.

"This is going to be a pleasure," Fierus declared, cracking his knuckles.

"Fuck me," Raymundo declared as Fierus created a sword out of fire.

Erethyr and Dusk were engaged in a fierce battle to see whose fury was superior. They were countering each others energy arcs with their own, but it was getting them no closer to defeating the other. Dusk jumped high into the air and Erethyr responded by activating the second stage of her rage form.

"**I bore of this**," Dusk declared, "**DEATH CYCLONE!**" Dusk started spinning at high speed, forcing his black aura to spin around him at the same speed making him look like a black twister.

"**MAIDEN'S FURY**," Erethyr shouted, launching a ball made of her own near-black shade of pink aura crackling with dark pink electricity. When the two attacks met, they stopped in midair, each vying to overpower the other. Erethyr sent more energy arcs at Dusk in an attempt to slow down his attack. Nobody had noticed a news helicopter flying above them on this night, filming their fight silently.

Erethyr's energy arcs managed to slow down Dusk's attack just enough for her own powerful rage attack to overcome him. His vortex of black energy caved in on the spot where it had collided with Erethyr's attack and eventually imploded on Dusk. He was sent flying through the air as he was forced out of his rage state.

"Damn it! I was right, we are going to have to watch her closely," Dusk cursed as he turned into a stream of data and flew back into the power line that he had come out of.

"**One general down, one more to go**," Erethyr stated as she stalked towards Fierus.

"Damn Dusk," Fierus cursed as he tried to hit Raymundo, only to hit pavement instead, "He was supposed to keep her occupied for longer so that I could kill more of these meddlesome humans!" He grunted in pain as an ectoplasmic blast hit him in the back.

"You mean like me," Danny declared as he fired more blasts at Fierus. Raymundo took the opening and landed a few more hits on Fierus. Fierus responded by blasting Raymundo into the smoking remains of another car with a fireball and throwing a fire arc at Danny.

"Yes, just like you," Fierus stated as Danny flew around the arc, continuing to blast away at Fierus.

"You really are just an overgrown matchstick, you know that," Danny quipped as he threw his most powerful energy blast at Fierus.

"ENOUGH," Fierus shouted as he activated his Nysis power, his muscles growing to five times their normal size. He shrugged off Danny's attack and threw a fireball of his own at the surprised ghost boy. It hit him, and he landed on top of Xavier, who had almost finished pulling himself out of the dumpster.

"Welcome to the dumpster," Xavier quipped, "The special today is apple cores."

"**Let's see you shrug me off**," Erethyr proclaimed as she swiped at Fierus. He blocked with his own sword, but the impact made his whole arm go numb.

"This is going to be fun," Fierus declared, slashing at her with his firebrand. She blocked every attack and punched Fierus in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"**MAIDEN'S FURY**," Erethyr shouted as she launched a ball of her aura at Fierus. It hit him square in the gut and exploded. The blast sent him flying thirty feet away. While he was tumbling through the air, Erethyr sent energy arcs flying at him. When Fierus landed, he was covered in cuts and gashes with blood coming from them.

"Don't think that I'll forget about this little encounter," Fierus declared as he turned into a stream of data and flew into a nearby power line. Erethyr deactivated her rage power and ran over to help Danny and Xavier out of the dumpster.

"Man do you guys reek," Erethyr proclaimed, covering her nose.

"Gee, I wonder why," Xavier declared sarcastically.

"We need to get out of here, fast," Danny declared.

"And why is that," Erethyr inquired.

"Because I think that news copter has been watching this entire fight," Danny replied pointing up to the object in question.

"Shit," Xavier stated, "I'll get Ulrich; Erethyr, you get Raymundo; and Danny, you get Jeremy and Aelita." The three nodded in ascent and picked up their friends and disappeared into the night. Danny dropped Jeremy off at the hospital saying that he fell out of his window. Aelita decided to stay with him, while the rest of the group went home to lick their wounds.

* * *

Amity Park Hospital, Christmas Day

* * *

The entire group, including Raymundo, went to the hospital on Christmas day to share Christmas with their two hospitalized friends. They had even brought over all of the presents. 

"Wow, that is really thoughtful guys," Jeremy proclaimed as he reached for the nearest gift.

"After last night's fight, this was just the pick-me-up that we needed," Sahra stated. She also reached for the nearest present.

"Sorry for thinking that you were up to no good," Ulrich apologized to Raymundo.

"No problem, in your shoes I would have been just as suspicious," Raymundo replied.

"But there is one thing that we were mystified about," Erethyr declared.

"Besides the fact that you single-handedly defeated both of those generals," Raymundo implored.

"Yeah, we didn't have enough time to get a Christmas present for you, yet we found one under the tree this morning," Erethyr replied.

"Now that is weird," Raymundo stated as Erethyr handed him the gift. Raymundo examined it strangely as if he didn't know what to do with it, getting laughs from the rest of the group.

"You're supposed to open it, Ray," Alan laughed. Raymundo blushed and opened the gift. He pulled out a wide-brimmed white hat with a black band on it and a letter saying 'Keep up the good work being nice. -Santa.'

"Wow! You actually got something from Santa," Alan declared.

"I guess that you really have been a good boy for the short amount over time that you have existed," Aelita stated.

"Stop it, you're going to make me blush…again," Raymundo declared. The group laughed with their newfound friend on Christmas Day. They were happy, because being with your friends and family is what Christmas is all about.

* * *

Nysis, Niffleheim

* * *

"Wow, I actually got something in my stocking," Ymir exclaimed, obviously surprised, "I wonder what it is." He reached into it and pulled out a lump of coal and a note. The note simply said 'Traitor. –Santa.' 


	12. Destabilized with Vlad

Dislcaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, Alan Hopper, or my mind. I do, however, own this story and all of my OCs contained within.

A/N: Happy New Years people pf the fanfic community! I've decided to kick off the new year with a new chapter! I got some laughs about the ending of the last chapter, but I'm doing something almost completely different for this chapter. This chapter is going to be focused more or less on the Danny Phantom part of the crossover. And also, from here on in, I don't plan on having every character appear in every chapter. It means a lot less people for me to keep track of. For any of you that are going to complain about having this fanfic listed in the Code Lyoko community and yet I have Danny Phantom chapters in here, buzz off. For the rest of you, join me as I take you further into the world of Damonic Rapture. Please R&R, this message will self-destruct if you don't.

* * *

A figure was sitting in a high backed chair watching the recording of the battle on Christmas Eve. His black hair was up and pointed, but with a swept back U-shape to it and a white streak in the middle of that U. This raven haired man with red eyes was wearing a white hazmat suit with a black neck, belt, gloves, and boots. Over the hazmat suit, he had a red cape with a red lining; he had the end of his cape around his neck turned up in order to exude more evil. "So Daniel, it looks like you've allied yourself with those heroes from France," the figure thought out loud, "But either way, I, Vlad Plasmius, shall show you why being a goody two shoes is such a bad idea!"

* * *

Amity Park, Casper High School

* * *

"It's a good thing that not everybody around here keeps up with world news," Xavier declared after school.

"Yeah, or our entire cover would have been blown," Odd responded.

"I just thought of something," Alan proclaimed, "Why did you run a diagnostic on Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Erethyr and me in the computer lab last night?"

"I just had to see how all of you were dealing with the new abilities getting implanted into your DNA," Jeremy responded, "Ulrich and Odd were stable with their new powers, and you and Sam both checked out okay, but Erethyr is a different story entirely. I just don't know how to break it to her."

"Break what to her," Aelita inquired.

"You remember how Erethyr used to have that rage ability before Damon deleted it," Jeremy implored.

"Who could forget that look of fury on her face," Odd shuddered.

"Well, apparently that had already destabilized her DNA," Jeremy stated, getting gasps from Xavier, Alan, and Aelita, "And it had only just begun to restabilize when we got here."

"Oh no," Xavier gasped.

"What, I am completely lost here," Odd proclaimed.

"Don't tell me that this means what I think it means," Alan proclaimed.

"Could somebody please fill me in," Odd stated.

"Yes, Alan," Jeremy declared, "It means that the reintroduction of Erethyr's rage power has radically destabilized her DNA. According to my calculations, if she goes into her second rage form four more times, she'll die."

"We have to tell her, NOW," Aelita exclaimed.

"That's just the thing," Jeremy responded, "I don't know how to break it to her. 'I'm sorry Erethyr, but you can't use our only chance against the generals here on Earth or else you'll die.' I don't think that she'd take to that news very well."

"But we have to tell her something," Alan proclaimed urgently.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go away since nobody is even listening to me," Odd stated before walking off.

"Why don't we tell her tonight during dinner," Xavier offered.

"You remember what happened last time we told her bad news while we were eating dinner," Jeremy replied. Xavier and Aelita just shuddered at the memory.

"Okay, I'm lost here," Alan stated confusedly, "What happened last time?"

"It took us a week to fix the house," Jeremy stated, "And that was with Cid's transformation ability; much less his knowledge in reconstruction."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Alan proclaimed.

"It was," Xavier grimaced.

"Hey, where did Odd go," Aelita inquired, looking around for their purple loving friend.

"I honestly have no clue," Xavier stated, also looking around for Odd.

"Shit, we have to find him fast," Jeremy declared, "He might be looking for Erethyr in order to tell her!"

"That's both good news and bad," Aelita explained to Alan as they split up in order to find their friend.

* * *

Amity Park Park (still haven't come up with a good name for it)

* * *

Odd found Erethyr sitting by the fountain where Cid had died. She looked as though she was lost in thought when Odd walked up to her. "Hey Erethyr, how are you feeling," Odd inquired. 

Erethyr's head snapped up to look at Odd, "Oh, I didn't see you walk up. I'm feeling just fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, Jeremy finished looking at those diagnostics he did last night," Odd stated, looking kind of guilty.

"What's wrong Odd," Erethyr inquired, "Was there something wrong with your diagnostic?"

"No, but there is some bad news for you," Odd replied.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me," Erethyr said, sounding concerned. Odd took a seat right beside her looking a little depressed.

"Erethyr, I didn't understand all of the science mumbo jumbo, but I did understand one thing that Jeremy said," Odd stated, sounding sad.

"What is wrong," Erethyr inquired concernedly, she had never heard Odd sound so depressed in the entire time that she had known him.

"If you use your second rage form just four more times….you'll die," Odd stated, whispering the final part to where only she could here him. The look on her face was one of shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, well, well," a voice called out from nowhere, "That is bad news! Why don't I just help rush things on a little bit?" The voice cackled evilly as the two friends were captured in a pinkish violet energy bubble and were carried off by an otherwise unseen force.

"Oh my gosh," Sam shouted when she saw Odd and Erethyr being carried away in the energy bubble, "I've got to tell the others!" Sam quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Danny first.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Computer Lab

* * *

"So that's what happened," Sam stated as she finished explaining what had happened at the park. 

"Judging from the shocked look on Erethyr's face before the voice spoke, Odd must have told her the bad news," Alan stated, but continued at the confused glances from Danny and Sam, "We'll tell you later."

"Did it sound like a ghost that we've faced before Sam," Danny inquired.

"Yeah, it sounded a lot like Vlad," Sam replied.

"WOAH," Xavier exclaimed, "Are you talking about THE Vlad Masters, the multi-billionaire!"

"And his half ghost alter-ego, Vlad Plasmius," Danny scowled.

"I'm guessing that you two don't like each other," Aelita stated.

"Why not, he's only trying to kill my dad and take my mom," Danny responded, "Come on, we've got to find out what it is that he wants this time! I'm going ghost!" The familiar white rings appeared around Danny's waist and traveled up and down, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"We're going digital," cried the rest of the group as they turned into their digital forms.

"Come on, we've got to fan out and search for them," Danny shouted.

"Alright, we'll meet up back here. If anything happens, activate your power repeatedly," Jeremy declared, "The super computer should be able to pick up on the digital and spectral activity." With that the group split up to find their friends.

* * *

Amity Park Piers, Warehouse District

* * *

"Why are you bringing us here," Odd demanded having finally seen their enemy, Vlad Plasmius. 

"So that I can draw out Daniel and make him choose between saving his friends by joining me and watching his friends die before his very eyes," Vlad sneered.

"What does it matter," Erethyr stated somberly, "Either way, I'm gonna die."

"Cheer up Erethyr," Odd stated, "We'll find a way out of here, and we'll find a way to make you better again."

"Yeah right, that would require a mastery over genetics that no human in this entire world possesses! Not even Sahra knows enough about genetic manipulation to fix what's wrong with me," Erethyr shouted.

"Isn't this touching," Vlad proclaimed, "A girl that is doomed to die if she uses her powers to save the world, and here I am; a billionaire that might just have the resources to save her."

"You mean that you would be willing to save me," Erethyr inquired, looking up at her captor hopefully.

"Of course my dear," Vlad stated, "All I would ask in return is that you join forces with me!"

"Well," Erethyr said, biting her lip nervously.

Danny phased through the wall at this point shouting, "Don't listen to him Erethyr! He only wants to use you!"

"Ah, Daniel," Vlad cried out, "How good of you to show up."

"Why wouldn't I show up," Danny responded, "You kidnapped my friends! Now let them go!" Danny's hand started glowing green as he yelled at Vlad.

"Or what, Daniel," Vlad stated, "You don't have any bargaining power here! I have what you want and you have nothing that I would want in order for me to give them back to you." Danny's hands started flashing green repeatedly as Vlad made his statement.

"What do you what Vlad," Danny shouted, trying to buy some time for the other's to get there.

"Why, for you to renounce your father and join me, Daniel," Vlad replied.

"Not gonna happen," Danny stated as he fired an ectoplasmic blast at Vlad.

"Really now," Vlad stated as he made a pinkish violet shield to block Danny's attack, "Not even if your friends' lives were at stake?!" To emphasize his point, Vlad made the sphere shrink a little bit.

"ODD! ERETHYR," Danny shouted.

"Don't worry about us Danny," Odd shouted, "Just beat him back into the ghost zone!"

"I'm planning on it," Danny responded as he flew towards Vlad at top speed.

"Ah, even the best laid plans of mice and men go astray Daniel," Vlad stated as he made three duplicates of himself, "Or in your case, the most half-cocked plans!" All of the Vlads hit Danny in the chest with their own ectoplasmic blasts, knocking him back about twenty feet. The four Vlads then merged back into a single evil ghost.

"You aren't going to get away with this Vlad," Danny shouted as he shot at them.

"Ha, you can't hurt me," Vlad declared as he dodged the blast easily. The blast hit the bubble and it started to dissipate from the spot where it got hit.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do," Danny smirked.

"What do you mean by that Daniel," Vlad stated.

"I'M GOING DIGITAL," Odd shouted, making Vlad turn around as he saw Odd transform into his Nysis form.

"Oh, butter biscuits," Vlad cursed as Odd started firing his laser arrows at Vlad. Vlad went intangible in an attempt to make them go right through him with no damage. They went through him, but he still cried out in a little bit of pain.

"There's a reason why their called LASER arrows, Vlad," Odd grinned.

"Why you little," Vlad sneered as he fired his ectoplasmic blasts at Odd. Odd easily dodged them, using his cat-like agility to get over to Danny.

"You ready for this," Odd inquired, placing his hand on Danny.

"Of course," Danny replied, getting ready for Odd to use his newest power.

"TIME CONTROL," Odd shouted as time slowed down for everybody except him and Danny. "Let's make him pay for what he did."

"I'm with you there," Danny laughed as he started firing his most powerful ectoplasmic blasts at Vlad. Odd cheered as he fired his laser arrows at Vlad. Vlad was frozen in midair with a look of surprise. Danny and Odd fired their blasts at Vlad from all angles, making sure that Vlad would be in the most possible amount of pain when Odd turned off his power.

"How about we speed things back up a little bit," Odd laughed.

"Fine with me," Danny responded, "I'd love to see the look on his face when he finds out just how badly his plan backfired." Odd laughed as he deactivated his power. Vlad shouted in pain as he suddenly felt the pain from being bombarded on all sides by their attacks. He fell to the ground and black rings appeared around his waist, but soon disappeared before they could revert him into his human form.

"So, he's half ghost like you," Odd inquired.

"Yeah, but unlike me he went evil," Danny replied as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"What's that," Odd asked.

"It's a tool that Sam, Tucker, and I use to capture ghosts," Danny replied, "I think that it should work on him as long as he's in this form." Danny aimed it towards Vlad and pressed the button on the side. A blue beam shot out of it and hit Vlad, sucking him into the thermos. Danny then put the cap back onto it, sealing his arch-nemesis in there until he could release him back into the ghost zone.

"Must be kinda cramped in there," Odd replied.

"I honestly don't know," Danny responded as he reverted back to his normal form, "I've never been captured in it." Just then the rest of the group caught up with Danny.

"What happened here," Aelita inquired, seeing Odd and Erethyr safe with no sign of Plasmius anywhere.

"Let's just say that we called a time out," Danny quipped, getting a groan from the rest of the group at his terrible pun.

"Let's get outta here before the police show up," Jeremy stated as the rest of the group revert to their normal forms.

"That sounds good," Erethyr as she got up. They quickly filed out of the warehouse and headed for home.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters

* * *

"So when were you planning on telling me the results of the diagnostic," Erethyr asked Jeremy. 

"I was going to tell you soon, but I just didn't know how you would react to the news," Jeremy replied, "I still remember what happened last time at dinner."

"I'm glad that somebody told me fast," Erethyr said darkly.

"I'm sorry Erethyr, we'll try everything we possibly can to help stabilize your DNA," Jeremy proclaimed, trying to comfort his red-headed friend.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Erethyr said as she went up to the girl's bedroom. "Maybe I should take Vlad up on his offer," she thought to herself as she closed the door behind her.


	13. Final Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, or Alan Hopper. My Review Cannon just isn't powerful enough yet.

A/N: Howdy folks! In case most of you haven't realized this yet, I have put a poll up on my profile page. It is in part to determine whether or not Erethyr will take Vlad up on his offer. Four people have noticed this on their own, and one of those people made me just a little bit sad by actually checking off the random field that I set up. Oh well, let's get on to more important business. First off, I decided to do that to Erethyr in the last chapter because I noticed that she was getting a little bit on the powerful side. I decided that if she got closer to death every time she used her recovered power to its full extent that it would balance her back out. Secondly, don't let the beginning part of this chapter confuse you! I decided that it had to be done in one of the most evil of all things if you're under the age of sixteen…IM SPEAK! And finally, I have recently found an AWESOME Danny Phantom fanfic writer. The author's name is ElusiveVisionary, and her style of awesomeness is just how human she makes her characters feel. She just seemed to automatically grasp what it has taken many authors such as myself a while to get the hang of. Even if you're not a fan of the show, you should check her stuff out; you never know, it could turn you into a fan! Oh yeah, and if any of you get the ghost reference I put in here in the spirit of Danny Phantom, then I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Anyway, please R&R both this story and her stories, or you are going to have to face the awesome wrath of my….pocket lint…

* * *

Unknown Location Within Nysis

* * *

GEVI was sitting at a console doing as much damage as she could directly online. She had recently found a way to get into the internet without the keys to Nysis, but she couldn't send files any larger than her most rudimentary viruses. Even those simple viruses could cause massive damage to almost any computer in the world, but she had found one computer that she couldn't infect no matter how many viruses she sent at it. After a couple of weeks of trying, she sent the owner an invite to chat privately. Her curiosity was further piqued when the owner accepted instantly. 

CyberMistress01: Do u have any reason y I have requested 2 talk with u privately

PackersFan5078: Yes I figured that it wuld only b a matter of time b4 u contacted me directly 2 find out how I did it

CyberMistress01: Well arent u the devious 1

PackersFan5078: I have been told as much yes

CyberMistress01: Wut may I ask is ur name

PackersFan5078: Vlad Masters. And I wuld ask ur name but I already kno that ur GEVI an enemy of my enemy

CyberMistress01: So y have u baited me n2 talking with u

PackersFan5078: Because I have a proposal that u wuld find most intriguing

CyberMistress01: Go on u have my attention

As Vlad revealed his plan to her, GEVI could only grin broadly. "This man really is as devious as they come," GEVI thought to herself as she started implementing Vlad's plan.

* * *

Amity Park, Jacob Marley Memorial Park (Ha, I finally came up with a decent name for it!)

* * *

"Man, Erethyr has been really quiet recently," Cassandra commented. 

"Wouldn't you be if you found out that the best weapon that you have to help your friends is killing you every time you use it," Sam stated.

"Yeah…but this silence just seems so unnatural for her. That and she has been mumbling in her sleep recently," Cassandra responded.

"Do you know what she's mumbling about," Sam inquired, obviously intrigued.

"No, but I'm getting very curious," Cassandra replied, "I'm almost tempted to perform a Wiccan ritual in order to find out!"

"Isn't that a little bit dangerous," Sahra inquired.

"Yeah, but I have to find out just how much Vlad's offer is affecting her," Cassandra responded.

"Vlad…why does that name sound so familiar to me," Sahra stated under her breath, "Almost like I knew it in a past life."

"Okay, now you've lost me," Sam stated, "I know your background thanks to Xavier, but why is it that you are all of a sudden almost remembering a name like that?"

"I have no clue," Sahra responded, "But it just seems like I should know him…and hate him for something he did a long time ago."

"Hopefully you can remember why you should hate him," Cassandra frowned.

"I know, it's really bugging me," Sahra proclaimed.

"Your past is really complicated, you know that? What's with that funny look," Sam asked when Sahra suddenly froze with her eyes growing wide.

"Call the boys! There's digital activity happening," Sahra exclaimed, "Cassandra, come with me; we're going to try to head it off!"

"Where are we going," Cassandra inquired.

"To the football field," Sahra stated as she rushed off towards the problem area with Cassandra following her. Sam sighed and pulled out her cell phone making a few calls.

* * *

Casper High, Football Field

* * *

Ymir came out of the stadium lights followed by a battalion of frost giants in a flash of data. He had his elite frost giants, his berserker frost giants, and his newest breed the frozen giants. The frozen giants looked like the elite frost giants save for two key differences. The first one being that they emitted an eerie green glow. The second one being the source of the green glow; they had ghosts frozen within them. Ymir could only laugh at his handy work. Thanks to a mysterious benefactor, he had gotten the power source that he needed to make an entirely new and far more dangerous enemy for his former friends. He knew that he didn't have to wait long because of Sahra, Erethyr, and Xavier; but he just felt good knowing that he had a surmountable force to defeat them with. 

He was not disappointed. Within a couple of minutes of his appearance on Earth, Cassandra and Sahra arrived on the scene. "Holy shit," Cassandra gasped as she saw how many monsters that Ymir had brought with him. Sahra and Cassandra quickly transformed into their digital forms, but they knew that they had to be cautious. One wrong move and they would end up like Cid.

"I think that we are definitely going to need the boys for this one," Sahra proclaimed.

"Gee, ya think," Cassandra responded sarcastically.

"Where are the rest of your 'friends,'" Ymir taunted, "Did they betray you like they did me?"

"Shut up Damon," Cassandra shouted, "We did not abandon you!"

"MY NAME'S YMIR NOW," Ymir roared, "And I was betrayed! For seven months, nobody even thought of using Code: EARTH on me, and all of a sudden Sahra is reconstructed and she's going to get it used on her! Tell me if that isn't betrayal!" Cassandra just looked away sadly at Ymir's statement. She couldn't believe how far her oldest and best friend had fallen from before she had died.

"Just like I thought," Ymir scoffed after seeing the expression on Cassandra's face.

"I sure hope the boys get here soon," Sahra proclaimed hopefully.

"You called," Xavier declared. Sahra turned around to see Xavier, Odd, Alan, Danny, Sam, and Erethyr standing behind her; and Erethyr wasn't very happy to see the horde of monsters and her former boyfriend standing before her.

"So you finally decided to show your face again, TRAITOR," Erethyr bellowed. Her body started shimmering with an angry pink aura as she entered her first rage form.

"Erethyr, don't! You'll kill yourself," Alan exclaimed.

"**You mean like he did to Cid**," Erethyr replied, "**I'm gonna take him down, personally!**" Erethyr took off running towards the horde of enemies, with her friends following closely behind her. Ymir just grinned maliciously as he gave the silent order for them to attack. All the while Danny was wondering why his ghost sense was going crazy. Erethyr just went through the advancing forces, not even noticing that they were there; she had her eyes set on Ymir, the focus of all of her rage.

Xavier's forehead started glowing red as he activated his power. Within mere seconds he had formulated the battle plan. "Alright. Odd, you and Sam are going to have to take off the extra layer of armor on the elites so that we can destroy them. Alan, your data drain power should work on the berserkers. Cassandra, stick near me. Sahra, help Danny defeat the green frost giants. Danny, be careful around those green guys. Something's telling me that they are specially made to fight you."

"Ready for the big teleporting frenzy, Sam," Odd inquired.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sam replied.

"BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY," Odd shouted giddily as he and Sam started to teleport around the elites. Odd was firing his laser arrows at them frantically while Sam was using her kunai like a knife to make the holes that Odd was creating bigger. Every time that they created a hole in the elite armor, Xavier would fire an arrow into the it to destroy the frost giant instantly.

Alan was running around with both of his daggers fused together and the golden octagon was shining brightly. He had activated his power so that if his blade made contact with an enemy, they would be instantly drained of all their data. He rushed towards the first berserker and struck it with his blade, but he just bounced off and landed on the ground. "What the hell," Alan groaned before remembering what Xavier had said about the normal frost giants being immune to physical attacks.

"DATA DRAIN," Alan shouted as the golden beam came out on the octagon and hit the frost giant. The frost giant roared in pain as its data was drained. When Alan finished, a small diamond dropped to the ground right where the frost giant had been standing. Alan picked it up and put it in his pocket, thinking that it might come in handy later. He then continued to do the same thing to the other berserker frost giants around him.

Sahra and Danny weren't doing quite as well as the others. The new breed of frost giants were forcing them entirely onto the defensive. Sahra was defending against their powerful physical attacks while Danny was putting up his ghost shield to block their mysterious ectoplasmic blasts. "What is up with these guys," Danny exclaimed, "How in the hell did they get ghost powers?!"

Sahra looked closely into one of them and gasped as she realized what the problem was. "Danny, they have ghosts frozen inside of them!"

"WHAT," Danny yelled, "How the hell did they get ghosts frozen inside of them?!"

"How the hell should I know," Sahra responded. Sahra found an opening and tried to slash one of them, put it turned intangible just as her sword was about to hit it. "This could be a problem!"

Meanwhile, Odd and Sam had teleported back to Xavier and Cassandra after having destroyed the elite frost giants. "That was a blast," Odd exclaimed.

"It looks like Danny and Sahra might be in a little bit of trouble," Xavier stated as he saw Sahra's sword pass right through one of the ghost giants without doing any damage. "Odd, think that you can do a surprise repeat of the last time we went up against Ymir in the flesh?"

"I'm still telling you, my singing is not that bad," Odd complained.

"It cracked all of the frost giants last time, didn't it," Xavier declared pointedly.

"Yeah," Odd replied slowly.

"Then, yes, it is that bad," Xavier stated, "Now we need those vocal chords of yours to save Danny and Sahra!"

"This is just insulting," Odd groaned as he teleported away. Xavier smiled as a few seconds later 'Break Break Breakdance' started playing over the football field's speakers. All of the ghost giants started holding their heads in pain as they started cracking from the music. Danny and Sahra took their golden opportunity and started shattering them. Danny had his Fenton Thermos handy and was also capturing the released ghosts while they were still dazed. When the music ended, there was one ghost giant left, and it was looking around to see all of the ice crystals on the ground.

"BEWARE," the ghost giant yelled. Danny groaned as he realized that the Box Ghost was inside and had just taken control over the ice he was imprisoned in. Sahra quickly shattered the ice, revealing a short ghost wearing grey overalls, grey gloves, and a grey wool cap. Danny yawned and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Well, the horde of frost giants is taken care of now," Danny declared.

"Yeah, that was almost too easy…HOLY SHIT! NO ERETHYR," Sahra yelled looking over at Ymir and Erethyr's battle.

* * *

Ymir and Erethyr's Battle

* * *

Erethyr came running at Ymir, slashing her swords furiously. She was taken completely off guard when Ymir dodged her blades expertly before grabbing them from behind. He kicked Erethyr and made her release her blades. As she was flying off from his kick, Ymir threw Erethyr's scimitars at her. One of them missed, but the other one nicked her side, making her wince in pain slightly. 

"Is that all you've got," Ymir taunted, laughing at how weak Erethyr seemed to him now.

"Shit," Erethyr thought to herself, "I'm not gonna stand a chance unless I go to my second form and rush my death. He hasn't even started using his powers yet, and he's already showing how much stronger than me he is." Erethyr felt a wave of pain wash over her as she activated her second rage form.

"Hah! You'll never be as good as I was with my rage form," Ymir laughed, "I can see how much pain that's causing you. My mysterious benefactor told me what is happening to you every time you push yourself this far. You truly are pathetic!"

"**Excuse me! Who's the pathetic one here**," Erethyr protested, "**You're the one that changed sides because he got his wittle feewings huwt, boo hoo hoo!**"

"Shut up about that! You evil psycho bitch," Ymir shouted.

Erethyr laughed at Ymir's feeble protests. "**You're one to talk about being evil! I can no longer blindly forgive you for the things you have done. All my hopes that this was all just part of your master plan to kill GEVI died with Cid.**" Ymir looked confused for a moment, but he disguised it quickly.

"Since you're getting serious," Ymir stated, "Why don't I!" With that, Ymir activated his Crystal Ice Armor and started swinging his fists at Erethyr. She did her best to dodge his attacks, but he was super-cooling the air around his fists. The subzero air around his fists was putting a layer of frost below her body, effectively slowing her down bit by bit. At this time, Erethyr finally realized that Ymir was actually trying to kill her. Something snapped inside Erethyr. Ymir went for another right hook, but she used her falchion to block it. "What the fuck!"

"**You will never defeat me, you heartless son of a bitch**," Erethyr shouted as a fresh and very intense wave of pain washed over her. She cried out in pain as her aura receded into her body. Her outfit started to burn as her aura got closer to her body. When her aura had fully disappeared into her flesh, all that was left of her outfit was just enough to still make her decent and barefoot. The pentagram that had been on her shoulder had now branded itself to her skin, still smoking from the intense heat. Her falchion had also changed; it now had a second blade on the other side of the hilt just like the first. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer the warm green eyes that Ymir had grown to love as a human; they were now cold and black, as though she had lost her heart.

"What the hell are you," Ymir gasped as Erethyr effortlessly slashed off the hand that she had just blocked.

"**Your death**," Erethyr declared, "**MAIDEN'S FURY!**" She spun her weapon around, coalescing a ball of black energy crackling with electricity at the center of it. When it was the size of a beach ball, she knocked it at Ymir within his armor.

"HOLY SHIT! ERETHYR, NO," Sahra yelled, but Erethyr couldn't hear her. Erethyr's attack melted through Ymir's armor like a hot knife through butter and hit him, the ball alone knocked him out of his armor. When he was in the air, the attack exploded, forcing Ymir higher into the air, looking very burned. Ymir fell to the ground limply, and didn't move after he had landed. Erethyr sauntered up to him, murderous intent flashing in her eyes. She stood above him, her blade held high above her head and being spun. She was suddenly hit from behind a bolt of lightning.

"**WHO DID THAT**," Erethyr roared, turning around to see her friends all facing her with their weapons readied.

"DATA DRAIN," Alan yelled as the beam of golden light hit Erethyr in the chest. She cried out in pain as her rage data was being reverted. Her weapon transformed through their rage phases until they were scimitars again before Erethyr fell unconscious. She pixilated before returning to her human form, but even her clothes in that form had been burnt into the same shape as her Nysis form's had been; and she still had the pentagram branded onto her shoulder. Sam and Aelita carefully picked her up.

"I think that we need to get her back home post haste. We'll see you there in a little bit, okay," Sam stated.

"See you there, Sam," Danny responded before they teleported back to headquarters. The rest of them waited there for Ymir to wake up. Odd had teleported away and turned off the music before teleporting back. As Ymir woke up, his Crystal Ice Armor finally melted away, and he sat up looking around.

"So I guess that all of you wanted a piece of me, huh," Ymir groaned in pain.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," Xavier stated.

"What," Ymir asked.

"I noticed that in your fight with Erethyr, just before she got royally and kicked your ass, you were confused at one point. Why was that," Xavier inquired.

"She told me that Cid was dead, and she implied that it was because of me. But this was the first attack on Amity Park that I have staged. I think that Fenris came here on his own at one point, but I definitely didn't order it," Ymir replied as he was starting to regain his bearings.

"So you're saying that you knew nothing about Cid's death," Odd inquired.

"If I had known, then I wouldn't have been confused, now would I have," Ymir stated tersely as he turned into a stream of data and went into one of the stadium lights.

"Well, that answers one question. Erethyr was right to begin with; he wanted payback, but he never intended to kill any of us until this moment when his life was in danger. But I fear that Erethyr is in grave danger now," Xavier stated.

"How so," Cassandra inquired.

"Because she pushed her rage from further than we had ever seen it go before," Xavier proclaimed with a tear streaming down his cheek, "I think that she has had it as a Nysis Warrior."

* * *

A/N 2: Alright, I know that this is very rare for me to put a second author's note in, but this one is necessary. I am honestly considering going on hiatus when it comes to the Damonic Rapture series for a little while. The reason that it took me so long to post this chapter was because I've had thoughts of a Naruto fanfic swirling in my mind for the past month. And I think that I'm almost ready to write it. Also, I have been having a hard time coming up with new ideas for this point in the series lately. I have broad sweeps planned for later on, but nothing for right here and now. I think that writing a fanfic on another series might give me exactly the kind of inspiration that I'm needing to finish off this story. Anyway, to all my faithful readers, expect to see the Naruto fanfic 'Ibumi' on a fanfic site near you. Just so you all know, I'm basing it on the premise of 'What if one more person had passed the test to become a genin? Where would he go? Squad 7 of course!' I hope to see most of you again when it comes out! 

From your menacing neighborhood author,  
alteris


	14. The GateKeeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, Alan Hopper, or the new character that is going to pop up within the next couple of chapters.

A/N: Hey peoples! Long time no read! I have finally gotten off this hiatus because I came up with some ideas that should be able to keep me going for at least another five chapters. Actually, I'm ending up taking an idea that I wanted to save for later on, but I decided that my fans had to see something soon; so here I am! All of you probably don't want to see my blathering after a month long wait for the newest chapter, so I'll leave you to it! Please R&R, or else you'll have to wait this long again to get the newest chapter!

* * *

"FENRIS," Ymir bellowed within his fortress in Niffleheim. Every creature in the entire sector winced at the enraged quality within Ymir's voice. Fenris immediately ran into the throne room so as to find out what had possibly happened to enrage his master. 

"Yes, my liege," Fenris inquired hesitantly.

"I get the distinct feeling that you didn't give me a FULL report when you made an UNSANCTIONED trip to Earth," Ymir growled, "Tell me all the details. NOW!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that," Fenris replied, wincing as he expected the wrath that would soon follow.

"And why not," Ymir commanded.

"I am following higher orders, my liege," Fenris responded, a look of fear on his face.

"WHO'S ORDERS ARE HIGHER THAN MINE IN THIS REALM," Ymir bellowed, causing ice to shatter onto the floor around Fenris.

"Mistress GEVI's, of course," Fenris replied with conviction.

"AND SHE ORDERED THE DEATH OF THE ONLY HUMAN THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST," Ymir roared.

"Believe it or not, that was a complete accident," Fenris whimpered, now not so sure of himself. The only response that he got was black lines of code swirling around Ymir menacingly. Fenris took note of this to report to his mistress later, if he survived that long.

"I'm going to give you to the count of DIE to get out of here," Ymir stated. Fenris didn't even let him start counting before running off with his tail in between his legs. "I can't believe that Cid is actually dead. And it looks like Erethyr isn't too far behind him. I'm honestly starting to wonder if joining GEVI was my best idea."

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Computer Lab

* * *

"Raymundo! Are you there," Jeremy called out desperately from the computer chair. 

"Hey, what's up," Raymundo replied, his face popping up on the monitor.

"The part of the keys to Nysis that you gave us started glowing black and Sahra could swear that she could see lines of code circling around it, but none of the rest of us could," Jeremy stated urgently.

"….shit," Raymundo cursed loudly, "That could only mean one thing! This is fucking horrible! If GEVI finds out about this, then she might be able to escape into the net somehow!"

"WHAT," Jeremy shouted.

"Only those that have come into contact with the keys to Nysis can see when they're becoming active," Raymundo proclaimed, "Even if you don't have the entire thing, it is possible to escape from Nysis for short periods of time, but only when the keys have become active! We need as many warriors as possible here, now; especially Erethyr! She might be our only chance of stopping this!"

"Um…about Erethyr," Jeremy responded sheepishly.

"What happened," Raymundo inquired sternly.

"Her DNA has become too unstable for her to even be virtualized," Jeremy explained solemnly, "She entered a final rage form and radically destabilized what was left of her DNA. The virtualization process would break her molecules past their limit and…kill her."

"Fuck…," Raymundo hissed, "WAIT! I just had a thought! I need to talk with Alan, fast!"

"Okay…," Jeremy responded hesitantly as he went to get Alan. A few minutes later he returned with the Hopper boy in tow.

"What's up, Raymundo," Alan inquired, sounding confused as to why he had been called to meet with their new ally.

"In The World, aren't the only people that can use Data Drain the dot hackers," Raymundo inquired urgently.

"Yeah, Data Drain is the single most powerful ability in the entire game," Alan replied, "With it you can do damn near anything! Why do you ask?"

"What are some of the most awe-inspiring functions that you can perform with the Data Drain ability," Raymundo inquired.

"Well, you can completely change an opponent's stats. There's always the ever-useful ability to transport yourself and others in-between sections of the world without a gate," Alan listed off, "And then there's the ability to rewrite billions of lines of code in microseconds."

"Can you tell me what DNA can be described as," Raymundo asked quizzically, a smile playing on his face as he figured out how to save Erethyr. He just wanted Alan to figure it out too.

"DNA, or Deoxyribonucleic Acid, is what every living thing is made up of," Alan explained, "It is what determines all of our physical features, right down to our own separate molecular density. It is really a living code in…its…own…rights…" Alan suddenly smacked his forehead as realization finally dawned on him.

"So, Data Drain could be used to rewrite somebody's DNA," Raymundo grinned triumphantly, "Or, say, restabilize it?"

"I'll be right back," Alan declared hurriedly as he ran off to find Erethyr.

"You think that your plan will work," Jeremy inquired.

"I'm sure as hell not willing to bet the fate of the entire world on it," Raymundo declared, "But I'm sure enough to say that this could be the start of a beautiful relationship between those two."

"I'll gather as much of the rest of the gang as I can," Jeremy declared.

"Please and thank you," Raymundo replied.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later, Underwater Sector

* * *

"So run this by me again Jeremy," Danny stated with confusion evident in his voice. 

"Pretty much, if we don't get to the Nysis Gateway in time, we screwed," Jeremy declared.

"And you guys don't have much time," Tucker declared from his seat in the computer lab, "GEVI, Ymir, Fierus, and Achatka are all at the gateway!"

"Don't we have any way of getting there faster," Raymundo groaned.

"If you wanted fast then why didn't you just say so," Odd declared, "Everybody, grab on to me, your shining beam of light is here!"

"More like the dark clock in Mr. Lancer's detention room," Ulrich joked, getting laughs from everybody present.

"I don't see anybody else here that can slow down time," Odd retorted.

"I'm amazed Odd," Xavier stated, apparently flabbergasted at Odd's statement, "That was a really good Einstein reference there! How did you even know about his Theory of Relativity?"

"I'm not as dumb as everybody thinks I am," Odd proclaimed, "I just learned a long time ago that people expect more work from the people that show their brains. The less brains you show, the less that's expected from you."

"Odd the philosopher, who knew," Sahra stated as everybody grabbed onto Odd's tail.

"Danny, Jeremy, Xavier, Sahra, Ulrich, and Raymundo; that's everybody," Odd declared proudly as an image of a clock appeared in front of them. It moved its way along the group of teenagers until it had moved along all of them. At that point it vanished without a trace.

"Are you sure that it worked Odd," Ulrich inquired his purple-loving best friend.

"Of course I'm sure," Odd proclaimed gleefully, "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Before you have a chance to comment on that Ulrich, I have some bad news for you Odd," Tucker proclaimed.

"What is it," Odd responded.

"Your time control power runs off of your life points," Tucker sighed, "If you run out of life points before you deactivate your power, then you will be devirtualized and take out half of everybody else's life points as well!"

"Shit, let's hurry guys," Odd shouted as they hurried to the gateway. Just before they arrived at their destination, Odd deactivated his power and was panting heavily.

"Tired," Raymundo asked his newfound friend.

"Yeah," Odd replied, "How many life points do I have left Tucker?"

"Let's just say that I wouldn't get hit if I were you," Tucker replied.

"How much further do we have left to go," Jeremy inquired.

"It's just past these ruins," Sahra declared. They swan past the ruins and hid behind the crest of the depression where the gateway was located. They watched intently to find out exactly how GEVI was planning on escaping with only part of the key.

* * *

The Gateway

* * *

GEVI was looking at the stone archway, frowning at the firewall that was stopping her from going into the net to wreak havoc on the entire world. Ymir, Fierus, and Achatka were standing behind her at attention. 

"Do you know why I've called you here today," GEVI inquired of her three generals.

"Not at all, my mistress," Achatka responded, sounding confused.

"A little fuzzball has just given me some very important information, and it involves this gateway," GEVI proclaimed, apparently beside herself with glee.

"What news could you have received that would halt our plan to enslave mankind," Fierus inquired.

"Not halt, but enhance," GEVI proclaimed, turning around so that her generals could see the sadistic grin on her face.

"What do you mean," Ymir inquired, wincing at the memories of his former friends.

"Fierus, Achatka, hold him down," GEVI commanded. They acquiesced before she continued, "I have just found at that are little ice cube here has the Keys to Nysis. And I mean to extract them from him to escape into the net and bring humanity to its knees!"

"What's going to happen to me," Ymir protested, frantically trying to escape from his captors.

"I couldn't care less," GEVI replied, "After I've gotten what I want from you, you will no longer be of any use to me." GEVI then created two replicas of herself and advanced on the three of them. "Fortunately for me, because of your own **human** fear of water, you can't even activate your power here!" Despite his struggling, the three GEVIs each put a hand on Ymir's head and started probing around his mind until they found what they were looking for.

"Looks like you only have part of the keys," GEVI frowned, "No matter, I know how to initialize them to bypass that little problem." GEVI stabbed her hand into Ymir's forehead, causing him to cry out in pain, while the other two stabbed their hands through Achatka and Fierus's chests.

"What is the meaning of this," Achatka gasped in pain as he slowly started to turn into wireframe.

"I have to release massive amounts of energy in order to initialize the keys in their current state," GEVI explained, "Forcing you two back into your original states will release ample energy to achieve my goals."

"You sadistic bitch," Fierus called out as he and Achatka became crystal shards and landed on Ymir's palms. Ymir crackled with electricity as GEVI pulled her hand out of his head and merged wither two copies. After the black shard was pulled out of Ymir's skull, the other two crystal shards crackled with electricity. Ymir cried out in pain again as the current traveled up to his head and the two crystals merged with his body. As Ymir collapsed to the ground, his outfit changed. It bound to his body and covered his feet, looking more like the jumpsuits that the majority of the group wore; yet it had no color to it.

"And now to escape into the net and gain power, now that I'm complete again. Who knew that a part of my own digital code had seeped into him when Sahra implanted the Keys to Nysis within that pitiful being," GEVI mused to herself.

"Hey, uber bitch," Sahra called out from the crest of the hill, "You're not going anywhere!"

"And who's going to stop me," GEVI smirked.

"We are," two familiar voices proclaimed.

"What the hell," GEVI stated exasperatedly as she turned around to see Alan and Erethyr standing ten feet away from her.

"But….how," Sahra stuttered, completely dumbfounded by Erethyr's appearance on Nysis.

"I'll tell you later," Erethyr stated firmly, "But first, we have to beat this bitch!"

"So that's GEVI, huh," Alan inquired.

"Yep," Erethyr replied.

"Man, she looks even more like a stripper than what you described," Alan whistled, "I mean, just how slutty can you get!" Next thing Alan knew, he was lying on the floor in the computer lab wondering what the hell had happened to him.

Meanwhile, back on Nysis, GEVI was snapping her whip in the air. "Don't you know that you never call somebody that can kick your ass a stripper or a slut," GEVI stated.

"That's cute," Erethyr stated, "But let's see what you can do against this!" She activated her rage power, putting her into the first stage.

"Is that really all the power that you have," GEVI yawned, "From the reports that I got, you seemed to be the strongest one out of the entire group."

"Use stage two Erethyr," Raymundo shouted, revealing his presence to GEVI. She just turned to face him and arched an eyebrow.

"So I see that you've sided with these inferior life forms," GEVI commented, "I can't honestly say that I'm surprised, but such is to be expected from the ilk of a human-born AI."

"What did you say," Raymundo growled as he jumped out of his hiding place and activated his own rage power.

"And such emotions too," GEVI sighed, "You aren't worthy to be a part of my new world order. You on the other hand, I could see becoming my number one general." GEVI turned towards Erethyr and motioned for her to come at her.

"**You're going down**," Erethyr proclaimed as she went into her second rage form and charged at GEVI. She started spinning her falchions while charging towards GEVI. GEVI simply smirked and snapped her whip, wrapping it around one of Erethyr's falchions, and pulled it away from her.

"It's not going to be that easy," GEVI smirked before she was hit from behind by a blue ball of energy and a green energy blast, "What the fuck?!"

"Did you forget about us," Xavier declared as he loosed an energy arrow at his loathsome foe. Sahra separated her umbrella into a sword and shield and was charging at GEVI, yelling as she charged her sword with electricity. Ulrich was using his super sprint to close the gap, both katanas drawn. Odd was staying behind to fire energy arrows at the evil AI due to his lack of life points. Raymundo was also closing the gap between himself and his former mistress, his black aura trailing behind him.

"Eight on one," GEVI scoffed, "You pitiful humans are screwed." GEVI lashed her whip, sending bolts of electricity at Odd and Jeremy. Jeremy was able to form the same shield with his energy fields that Aelita had produced many times before, but Odd wasn't so lucky. He got hit square in the chest with the bolt of electricity, devirtualizing him with an explosion that damaged Xavier and Danny as well. She off-handedly tripped Ulrich, sending him flying into Sahra and devirtualizing her with a katana through the head. She finished off her assault by performing a back flip over Raymundo and devirtualizing him with Erethyr's falchion.

"Holy fucking shit," Xavier gasped as he got up.

"She just took down three of us without any effort AND weakened two more of us in the process," Jeremy growled, apparently amazed at GEVI's battle prowess.

"Imagine what I could do if I was actually trying," GEVI smirked.

"**You BITCH**," Erethyr roared as she went into her final rage form. Because they were underwater, the powerful aura had a measurable effect on the environment; the water around Erethyr was turning into steam, giving her a more fearsome appearance. GEVI paused for a second, apparently taken back by the massive spike in power from Erethyr.

"Now THIS should be interesting," GEVI proclaimed gleefully as she readied her whip for the next assault. Ulrich was the first to recover from Erethyr's sudden change and rushed at GEVI. GEVI merely entwined her whip around Ulrich's neck and sent him flying at Jeremy, crackling with electricity. When Ulrich hit Jeremy, the electricity surrounding him suddenly exploded, devirtualizing both of them and sending Danny flying again.

"Man, this just isn't my DAY," Danny shouted as GEVI sent another bolt of electricity flying, this time to where Danny was going to be in a matter of seconds. Danny tried to form his ghost shield before it hit, but it didn't have enough time to form before he was devirtualized.

"TASTE MY FURY," Xavier cried as he sent hundreds of arrows flying towards GEVI. GEVI just yawned and whipped every single one out of the air, sending them flying towards Xavier. Xavier was too shocked by this recent turn of events to get out of the way and stop himself from being devirtualized via crotch shot.

"Not again," Xavier squeaked as his wireframe grasped itself before he vanished.

"**Now that it's just you and me, let's rumble**," Erethyr proclaimed as she renewed her assault at GEVI. She swung her blade and fired an energy arc at her for. GEVI merely leaned out of the way and cracked her whip, sending electricity flying towards the enraged maiden. Erethyr spun her sword like a fan and captured the energy attack. She then surrounded it with part of her our black aura. "**MAIDEN'S FURY!**" She sent the crackling death ball towards her embittered and surprised foe with cold-hearted tenacity. This was the scene that Ymir woke up to.

"Uhn, what happened," Ymir opened his eyes to see the crackling ball of energy flying over his head, "WHAT HAPPENED!" Ymir quickly activated his Crystal Ice Armor and stood up, holding his head. GEVI dodged the oncoming attack and watched a large part of the ruins be obliterated by the rage attack.

"If I'd gotten hit by that, it might have been curtains for me," GEVI thought to herself. She then saw that Ymir was awake and decided to use it to her advantage. She slinked away towards the gateway while Erethyr was surprised by her ex's awakening. "Sorry to fight and run, but I have a world to conquer. I bid you, adieu." With that GEVI stepped through the gateway and into the net. Erethyr roared with fury as she released her rage power and stumbled to the ground. Ymir caught her before she could hit the ground and helped her up to her feet.

"I would ask how you could let her get away, but I already know the answer to that one," Erethyr declared venomously, glaring daggers at Ymir.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was unconscious for most of that," Ymir objected, "I woke up to your rage attack flying over my head! I'm pretty sure that you would have the same reaction that I did if you were in my shoes!"

"That still doesn't mean that I forgive you for anything that you've done," Erethyr shouted.

"I would ask if you believed me yet about Cid's death, but I already know the answer to that one," Ymir stated, "I honestly had no clue about it until you told me earlier today. And now I've been betrayed by the only one that I thought understood me as well. I'm honestly thinking that this wasn't the best of ideas."

"Gee, you think Ymir," Erethyr shouted as Ymir returned to his normal form.

"If it means anything to you," Ymir replied, "I think that I'd prefer to be called Damon from now on. Ciao." Erethyr was taken aback by Damon's last statement as he walked off. That was when she noticed his costume change.

"I think that I'm going to have to ask about what the hell happened when in a few minutes," Erethyr thought to herself as Tucker devirtualized her.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters, Living Room

* * *

"Okay, tell us what happened after I got devirtualized," Xavier commanded as soon as Erethyr walked into the room. 

"After you got shot in the nuts, again, Damon woke up to me firing off my rage attack and GEVI got away," Erethyr shrugged, "She even went as far as to bid us adieu."

"Two things," Cassandra proclaimed, "Why are you all of a sudden calling him Damon again and why the hell did she say goodbye like that?!"

"I kinda yelled at him for letting her get away while he was trying to reconcile with me," Erethyr explained, "And he said that he'd prefer to be called Damon from now on. I think that might mean that he's through playing the evil side again. As for the adieu part, I honestly have no clue as to why she said goodbye in French."

"I don't think that we should trust Damon again so easily," Sam proclaimed.

"And I'm not saying that we should," Erethyr replied, "But it just seemed to me that he was through with it. After all, when he went evil he wanted to be called Ymir, and now he wants to be called Damon again. That has to mean that he doesn't want to embrace being an AI forever."

"He's just going to have to earn our trust like you did, Raymundo," Alan declared, nuzzling up to Erethyr.

"And this time, using the Keys to Nysis as a bargaining chip ain't gonna work," Raymundo declared, "And why are you nuzzling up to Erethyr?"

"Because we're going out now after I used my Data Drain to fix her DNA," Alan replied.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner," Ulrich stated, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Because we really didn't know that much about his Data Drain power in the first place," Odd replied.

"And because I wasn't about to test it out because of rumors of it's abilities in The World," Alan replied.

"Now, before we get into a heated argument," Sahra sighed, "I think that we all need some time to think of a good reason as to why GEVI would have phrased hwer good bye like she did."

"Sounds like a plan," Aelita proclaimed. Everybody went their separate ways as they tried to figure out why GEVI would have used French to say good bye when she was created in America.

* * *

The Net

* * *

"Damn, I don't have much time before the gates will close again," GEVI growled, "But I should be able to bring back some nice souvenirs from my little trip…" GEVI laughed evilly as she swam through the net, using hubs to get to her destination as fast as she possibly could. 


	15. The Return of El Cid

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, Alan Hopper, or a character from HoboLover's repertoire that will be appearing here shortly (but her look in this fic is entirely mine….with HL's permission)

A/N: Peoples, WAZZUP! If any of you think that I'm about to give up on my most critically acclaimed series, you're dead wrong! I know that a few of you may have been surprised by Ymir choosing to go back to being called Damon, well there is a good reason for that. Blame Marvel for using that name for a similar reason decades before me. I REALLY don't want a copyright infringement suit…wait, this is a fanfic! I can't get sued for that! Oh well, what's done is done and shant be undone. And I already know from one of the reviews that I have received by someone I don't usually get a review from, go michael, that I made GEVI's plan a little bit on the obvious side. Well, next chapter you guys are going to see what that evil bitch is going to do in France. Let's just say that one of the things on the list isn't exactly obvious to anybody besides me, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….okay I'm done now. Anyway, let's move on to chapter fifteen! Please R&R, or else rabid anal-dwelling butt-monkeys will shoot out of your butt too, except these aren't gonna be small like the one from Bruce Almighty!

* * *

"Hey Jeremy," Cassandra shouted from the living room, "Have you figured out how to track GEVI's digital signature over the net from here yet!" Jeremy came upstairs looking worn out.

"No, I haven't yet," Jeremy yawned, "I've been up for the past couple of nights trying to figure out exactly what her digital signature is to begin with and I've come up with nothing."

"Well come on, we have to go to school," Cassandra urged her bespectacled friend, "It's Monday and if we miss another day of class, Lancer's gonna kill us!"

"Can't be a worse fate than what we've already seen," Jeremy shrugged as he went upstairs to get his laptop.

* * *

Casper High School, About Fifteen Minutes Later 

* * *

"I can't believe how good a time we made," Cassandra declared as Jeremy caught up to her panting. Cassandra then noticed a familiar black cat sitting in her path with a small gem in its mouth. "Donny! We haven't seen you in ages! What's that you have in your mouth?" Cassandra reached out to Donjuan and scratched behind his ears as he laid the dusty brown gem fragment on the ground.

"I found that right where Cid died," Donjuan declared, "I noticed it pulsating slightly and decided to bring it to you guys."

"We'll check it out right after school," Cassandra proclaimed, "As for right now, why don't you head on home and get yourself a saucer of milk."

"You know I'm lactose intolerant," Donjuan replied, tail flicking angrily, "And you also know that I don't like to be patronized like that."

"Okay, then get yourself a cup of coffee," Jeremy wheezed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Donjuan purred, trotting towards home.

"Sometimes I swear that I'll never understand that cat," Cassandra stated, shaking her head as she watched Donjuan happily trot home.

"Think that I could see that gem," Jeremy inquired.

"Why bother," Cassandra replied, "It's an incomplete soul gem. I think that it might be Cid's, but I have no way to tell without it getting reformatted and maybe defragmented."

"I guess we'll have to talk to Alan and Xavier about that after school," Jeremy sighed, sounding rather defeated.

"Well, yeah," Cassandra replied as they walked up the school steps, "You haven't slept in two days; we'll knock you out if we have too."

"You're kidding, right," Jeremy asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"You'll see," Cassandra declared as she skipped towards the front door of the school.

"Sometimes I swear I'll never understand that girl," Jeremy stated, shaking his head as he walked toward where Cassandra had just gone off to.

* * *

Third Period, Mr. Lancer's Classroom 

* * *

"Okay class, today we'll be talking about your reading assignment on The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn," Mr. Lancer declared, ignoring the groans emitting from the entire class. He also ignored the looks that Cassandra was giving another girl in the class. She had shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, wore a black t-shirt with a white and red spiraling pattern going down the arms, black cargo pants with a similar pattern going down the legs, red slip-on shoes, and three studs in her left ear.

"What are you staring at Cassandra," Sam asked Cassandra.

"That girl, I swear I've never seen her before yet she looks so familiar," Cassandra replied.

"Well, you do have the same tendency to sleep in class as Odd," Sam stated in a hushed tone referring to their purple loving friend in the back snoring away, "But you could have seen her in the halls; she has been here since kindergarten so she isn't exactly the new girl."

"No that can't be it," Cassandra refuted, "She looks like somebody I've known for years. I just can't place my finger on who exactly it is."

"I don't know what to tell you," Sam replied, "But I will say this: her name is Cassie Krowlen."

"For some reason, Krowlen doesn't quite seem to fit her," Cassandra replied.

"Is there something that you'd like to tell the class Ms. Malsvir," Mr. Lancer proclaimed.

"No sir," Cassandra replied, sitting bolt upright in her chair.

"Then maybe you'd like to recite to the class some of the more obscure facts about Mark Twain," Mr. Lancer stated, getting a smug look on his face.

"Again, gah," Cassandra replied, "I already had to do a paper on Mark Twain last year for American Literature."

"Then you should be able to astound us, shouldn't you," Mr. Lancer replied with his eyebrow arched. Cassandra sighed as she stood up and started reciting all the obscure facts about Mark Twain that she could remember, indeed astounding the entire class, including Mr. Lancer. Unbeknownst to Cassandra, Cassie had been listening intently to their entire conversation, trying to glean any information that she needed.

"I think that's enough Ms. Malsvir," Mr. Lancer stated, letting Cassandra sit back down with a smug look on her face. "In light of Ms. Malsvir's knowledge, today will be a free hour while I make a quiz for all of you on the information she just spouted off. I hope that all of you were paying attention." Mr. Lancer grinned inwardly at the chagrin of his students, hoping that they would take this opportunity to better themselves. Cassandra decided to take this opportunity to go over to Danny and talk to him.

"Hey Danny, you have study hall with Xavier and Alan, right," Cassandra asked her raven-haired friend.

"Yeah, why do you ask," Danny replied hesitantly, not seeing what Cassandra was getting at.

"Good, give this to them," Cassandra stated, putting the soul gem fragment in Danny's palm, "And tell them that I suspect that it is what is left of Cid's soul gem. Xavier will know exactly what to do and Alan might be able to help."

"Alright, I'll give them the message," Danny stated with uncertainty obvious in his voice. He decided that this must be very important so he put the hand with the fragment in his pocket and turned it intangible, depositing the gem just below the surface of the skin in his leg.

"Thanks Danny," Cassandra proclaimed cheerfully as she returned to her seat. Danny just looked at her and shook his head. He felt the gem pulsate slightly within his leg and started to wonder about whether there was some truth to what Cassandra was saying.

* * *

After School, Nysis Headquarters 

* * *

"Cassandra, Alan and I have come up with a plan for this fragment," Xavier stated.

"I'm just glad that I'm going to get to be an integral part of one of the great Xavier's plans," Alan grinned sarcastically.

"Too much patronization for my tastes, but this is a good cup of joe," Donjuan proclaimed from the couch, sitting cross-legged holding the cup of coffee.

"You are one weird cat," Alan stated matter-of-factly.

"What's so weird about me," Donjuan inquired, taking a sip of his coffee.

"For one thing, you're holding that cup of coffee without opposable thumbs," Alan declared, "For another thing, you're sitting just like a human would while drinking their coffee. And for one last thing, YOU'RE ACTUALLY HOLDING A CONVERSATION WITH ME!"

"Does that make me weird or does that make you crazy," Donjuan replied.

"…Touché," Alan responded.

"Anyway…back to the plan," Xavier proclaimed, slightly weirded out by the conversation, "During Ymir, Damon, whatever he wants to call himself's last attack, Alan managed to get several flawless diamonds when he used data drain on the frost giants. If my theory is correct, he might be able to use his data drain on all of the crystals to recreate Cid's soul gem in its complete form. At this point I should be able to recreate Cid using the method that he gleaned from Sahra."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to let Sahra recreate Cid at that point," Cassandra inquired.

"Sh-shut up, I want to be an integral part of this plan," Xavier declared.

"But by coming up with the way to recreate Cid's soul gem, haven't you already made yourself an integral part of this plan," Cassandra countered.

"Touché," Xavier replied.

"Hey, no line stealing for you," Alan stated from the stairs as he was going up to his room to retrieve the diamonds.

"Thank Franz that he didn't say soup this time," Xavier sighed.

"We ran out of soup, otherwise I would have," Alan stated as he came back down the stair with his arms full of diamonds.

"That's right, I forgot all about that," Xavier responded. Alan turned into his digital form and laid the diamonds out in a circular pattern. Xavier then put the dusty brown gem fragment in the center of the circle.

"Let's do this! Data Drain," Alan shouted. The golden beam extended from the bracelet formed by the joining of his weapons and hit all of the jewels on the ground. The jewels shook violently before coming together, emitting a dusty brown light as the converged into the fragment in the center. When the light faded away, a complete soul gem lay still on the floor.

"SUCCESS," Xavier called out.

"Finally, I'll have somebody intelligent to talk to," Donjuan stated as he set down his empty cup and curled into a ball to fall asleep.

"Now just to take this down to the scanners to make the next step way easier," Xavier proclaimed, ignoring Donjuan's statement. Danny and Sahra entered the house laughing at this time.

"Oh, I see that you got the first step done already," Sahra stated.

"I just realized, you've never witnessed this process before Danny," Xavier stated, "Why don't you come down to the lab and witness the return of El Cid?"

"Why not, I just have a quiz to study for no thanks to Cassandra," Danny shrugged.

"Hey, I already told you that I'd tell you everything that I knew," Cassandra retorted.

"That still doesn't forgive that it's your fault that we have this test now," Danny retorted in kind.

"Okay you two, let's cut the chatter," Xavier demanded, "We're going to need to grab the sword and gun belt from out back just in case we're going to need a focus for this."

"Already done," Alan proclaimed, walking in with the aforementioned items.

"Sometimes, I hate you," Xavier declared.

"You're just jealous because I'm thinking of this stuff before you do," Alan responded.

"Touché," Xavier replied.

"And this day is brought to you by the word touché," Cassandra sighed, rolling her eyes. The assembled members of the group went down to the computer lab and readied the procedure that was necessary.

"Are you sure that I need to be in the scanner with the soul gem," Sahra inquired.

"I'm positive; it'll act as a halfway point between the virtual and real worlds. You should be able to perform your genetic manipulation without ever having to leave the lab," Xavier replied.

"If Cid appears without any clothes on, I **will** hurt you. You realize that don't you," Sahra declared, glaring daggers at Xavier. Xavier just gulped as he sent got the virtualization process to stop as soon as the ring reached the top. At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I get the feeling that if we see your breath at room temperature, it's usually not a good thing," Alan stated.

"You'd be right," Danny responded as he looked around the room, trying to find the source of his ghost sense going off. Xavier then received a message on the super calculator.

"Looks like we got another mysterious e-mail," Xavier stated as he opened the message.

"What does it say," Danny inquired.

"Sahra has not the power to do this on her own. I shall help you in the resurrection of your fallen comrade," Xavier declared, getting cold shivers as he read the message.

"What does it mean," Danny asked his spiky haired friend.

"I think that Sahra is about to find out," Xavier stated, turning towards the activated scanner.

Inside the scanner, Sahra gasped as a woman in her early twenties materialized in front of her. Even as a ghost, Sahra recognized who this woman was. The ghost wore a lab coat that looked as though the ends had been burned, high heels, and had long flowing hair. Her eyes were hidden behind her thin glasses, but Sahra knew them all too well. The two worked in concert to bring manipulate Cid's soul gem to rematerialize his form. Within a matter of moments, a swarm of dusty brown lights started coming from the crystal.

"It looks like my job here is done for the moment," the ghost declared.

"When will I see you again," Sahra asked the ghost.

"Very soon, my daughter," the ghost stated as she faded away. When she was gone, the lights coalesced into the form of Cid, wearing his classic Lyoko outfit. The ring lowered, revealing the two of them for the entire world to see.

"Well, the good news is that my ghost sense stopped going off," Danny stated.

"Is there any bad news here," Cassandra stated, overjoyed to see her dead friend alive and well again.

"Yeah, we still don't know which ghost it was that intervened," Danny responded.

"I do," Sahra whispered, "It was mother."

"Are you serious," Xavier declared incredulously.

"Yes, she helped me resurrect Cid," Sahra replied.

"Okay, who's mother," Danny inquired, sounding very confused, "I thought that you were created as an AI!"

"I was, but that doesn't mean that I can't have a mother," Sahra replied. The entire room turned to look at Cid as he sat bolt upright.

"How do you feel, man," Alan inquired.

"It was horrible," Cid declared, "I now know what happens when a video game character dies! All you see is black with giant gold letters saying game over! It was HORRIBLE!"

"At least we know that you're alright," Xavier laughed at Cid's first words in a couple of months.

"I'm serious," Cid shouted, "That was the only thing that I saw the entire time that I was dead! Oh, thanks for keeping my weapons for me. I really wanted to shoot those letters but I couldn't."

"Finally, someone I can talk to," Donjuan shouted as he leapt from the top of the stairs into Cid's arms.

"Hey, did you honestly expect me to be dead forever," Cid proclaimed.

"After the accidental slip-up on my part, kind of," Donjuan replied sheepishly.

"Well fear no more because El Cid has returned," Cid declared boisterously, getting laughs out of everybody present.

"I think that we need to scare everybody else when they get here," Alan declared, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then this is going to be fun," Cid proclaimed, getting an equally mischievous grin on his face.

"This has bad new written all over it," Sahra gulped.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later 

* * *

The rest of the group was sitting in the living room on one of the various couches, completely unaware of the fly on the ceiling waiting to strike. If flies could laugh, this one would be giggling like a madman at what it was about to do. It positioned itself right above Odd, expecting him to be the perfect target. Cassandra decided to walk into the room at this time.

"Hey guys, how's it going," Cassandra asked energetically. Everybody turned to look at her, not noticing the fly zip into the open bag of Odd's candy.

"Fine, I guess," Odd replied. He turned back around and opened the bag of candy further. When he did this Cid quickly transformed into a raccoon and jumped onto Odd's face. "AHHH GET IT OFF OF ME!" Cassandra burst into laughter as everybody else got a shocked look on their face. The raccoon fell off of Odd's face and transformed into Cid, rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"What the hell," Sam declared, not missing a beat, "That can still be defined as animal cruelty you know!"

"Who cares, I'm a human that can transform into animals," Cid proclaimed through fits of laughter, "But funny is funny!"

"It won't be funny when I get my hands on you," Odd shouted.

"Catch me if you can," Cid responded as he transformed into a cat and bolted out of the cat door.

"You have to come home sometime, Odd shouted after Cid as he flopped back down, "So what's on TV?" Everyone laughed at Odd's bounce back from the scare of his life while Cid had already managed to get to the park before he realized that Odd wasn't chasing him at all. Cid managed to pout while still in the form of a cat, making the few people who saw this burst out in laughter.

* * *

A Very Familiar Part of the Net 

* * *

"Very soon I shall have that which I rightfully deserve," GEVI mused to herself, "And when that happens, all those brats back on Nysis are going to wish that they had never messed with me." GEVI quickly cracked the entry code for the sphere before her and entered with nary a trace. 


	16. Control Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, or Alan Hopper. I am, however, one of the people that kinda sorta owns Cassie. She may be HoboLover's creation, but her look is mine in this story at least!

A/N: Howdy peoples of the fanfiction community! I'm betting that I'm leaving a lot of you confused about Cassie's relevance in this story…well I ain't saying for another couple of chapters at least. And I know that some of you liked the triumphant return of Cid! And all of you Family Guy fans out there loved the prank he pulled on Odd. Now then, this is a chapter that I've been planning on doing since about a week into this story. In fact, it was on of the things that I couldn't do until later on which caused me to go on my small hiatus on this story until I could figure out how to go on. Well, here we are! Something a few of you saw coming two chapters ago, but none of you have seen one of the things that GEVI is going to be doing! Anyway, let's move on to the chapter! Please R&R, or I will have to hurt you with this jump rope.

* * *

GEVI floated up to the opening in the sphere and quickly cracked the code. It opened up slightly, allowing her passage, before closing up behind her. She swam quickly through the digital sea until she surfaced, getting a underside view of the crags of the mountain sector. "Hmm, this was the easy part. Now just to figure out how to get into the core room," she thought to herself.

GEVI activated one of her viral abilities and a black ichor covered her upper back. It then grew until it was in the form of wings, which she used to fly up to the nearest crag. She looked at the landscape and caught sight of one of the various towers in the region. She smirked to herself as she walked up to it, a plan in mind to achieve her own twisted goals.

* * *

Kadic Academy, Ninth Grade Science Class

* * *

Franz Hopper was at the front desk giving a lecture on cellular mitosis. The class was apparently very bored by the topic, Yumi and William included, but then an oddly familiar noise rose up from Franz's computer. "…how in the hell did that happen," Franz asked nobody in particular rubbing his head, "Class is dismissed for now. Yumi, William, come with me. We have to go to the factory and deactivate a tower." Yumi and William both sighed before getting up and following Franz out of the classroom and straight to the factory. Within ten minutes, they had arrived at the computer lab. "Yumi and William, I want both of you to head down to the scanners. I will guide you to this infection as soon as you make landfall."

"Alright Franz," Yumi replied as both teens got into the elevator and rode it down into the scanner room. Once they arrived on their floor, they immediate stepped into the two open scanners before them. Once they were within the golden tubes, they were shut behind them and Franz silently virtualized them onto Lyoko.

* * *

Lyoko, Mountain Sector

* * *

"It feels good to be back in action after so long," William proclaimed", stretching out quickly.

"I know what you mean, but it is also kind of disconcerting," Yumi commented.

"I know, with the news that the others gave us the other day, this could be bad news," William stated.

"The activated tower is northwest of your current position," Franz declared over the intercom.

"Thanks Franz," Yumi proclaimed as her overwing appeared beside her, "Let's get moving!"

"Way ahead of you," William shouted from off in the distance from atop his sword. Yumi jumped onto her vehicle and raced to catch up with William. Within moments they were at the tower, and they saw a silver haired girl in leather clothing in front of them.

"From the information that we've received so far, I'm guessing that that's GEVI," Yumi stated.

"Very good assumption, But I'm guessing that you don't know exactly why I'm here," GEVI responded.

"You're trying to take over this supercomputer while the rest of the group is away, doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out," William sighed.

"Well…you're almost right," GEVI declared as they heard groans over the intercom.

"What's happening up there Franz," Yumi inquired concernedly.

"Scipio," Franz stated as the white orb came in and took the three of them to sector five.

* * *

Lyoko, Sector Five

* * *

They appeared in the central room, their various weapons drawn and facing each other. "What did you do to Franz," Yumi demanded, venom dripping from her voice.

"If you hurt one hair on his head, I swear, I'll kill you myself," William declared.

"No need to worry, I just took control of him momentarily using the tower," GEVI purred seductively, cracking her whip, "I just needed him there to get here."

"Well, you're here, now leave," William shouted. Next thing he knew, GEVI's whip was wrapped around his sword and there was now a second GEVI standing before them. This second GEVI just shook her head disapprovingly.

"Now, now; you really do need to learn how to keep your temper in check," the second GEVI tutted. The first GEVI then proceeded to electrocute the Lyoko Warrior. William cried in pain until his weapon was ripped from his grasp. 'Hmm, I fine buster blade if I do say so myself," GEVI commented before throwing the weapon, still coursing with electricity, back to William. William quickly dodged his sword and his eyes grew wide as the electricity flew off of it straight towards him. The second GEVI used her whip to ensnare Yumi as William dodged the bolt of electricity, allowing it to hit Yumi instead.

"AAHHHHHH," Yumi screamed in pain as the electricity hit her head on. GEVI released her grip on Yumi, allowing her to hit the ground panting.

"Pitiful humans," the GEVIs purred, "Out of all of you lesser beings there is only one that I have even a semblance of respect for. And she was once an AI before my former general made sure that she became a human. But, Ymir's usefulness to me has ended now that I have managed to escape Nysis, if but for a short time."

"Ymir," William gasped, realizing what this meant.

"Yes, but I think that you pitiful creatures might know him better as Damon," GEVI responded, watching the shocked looks on their faces, "I see that rings a bell. He came to me in search of power, and to make the pain stop while he was near my other generals."

"What did you do to him," Yumi growled as she forced herself back up to her feet, fans at the ready.

"I just gave him what he wished. I might just let him keep it, for now," GEVI grinned evilly. By now the entrance to the next part of sector five had opened and they both took off down the pathway.

"We have to go after her," William shouted as he ran down the hallway, remembering to pick up his blade along the way. Yumi went running after him, trying to make sense out of all of what GEVI had said.

They ran all the way to the outside of the sphere, just in time to see the black ichor cover both of the GEVI's upper backs and sprout wings. They jumped off of the platform and towards the lower part of the phere.

"Hop on," William proclaimed, his sword floating out in front of him. Both teens hopped onto the sword and flew in pursuit of GEVI. "Yumi, I'm going to try something, but you have to have complete faith in me."

"If we can catch up to that evil bitch faster, then I'm all for it," Yumi declared, gripping on to William as tightly as she could.

"All right, here goes…SUPER SMOKE," William shouted. The two warriors and William's blade all turned into a thick cloud of smoke and chased after the GEVIs. In this state, they were faster and managed to catch up to the GEVIs just as she went into the opening at the bottom. The GEVIs smirked as they saw the cloud of smoke right behind them. They fused into one GEVI just as they landed on the bottom level. Mere moments after they landed, the cloud dispersed, with Yumi and William both tumbling out of it and rolling on the ground.

"I see that you have an interesting power, human," GEVI proclaimed, spitting out the last word, "When I'm done here, I might just make you one of my generals."

"No thanks, I've already been under someone's control once. I don't want to ever go through that again," William cursed as both he and Yumi got up onto their feet.

"And before you even ask, I'm not interested either," Yumi declared as she threw her fans at GEVI. She just rolled her eyes as she dodged them lazily. Then Yumi started glowing green as she used her telekinesis power to control her fans. She sent them flying at GEVI, trying to coordinate her attacks to hit the evil AI. GEVI smirked as she started flipping and rolling to dodge all of Yumi's attacks. William decided to kick it up a notch by firing some of his arc blades in between Yumi's fans. GEVI's eyebrow rose as she analyzed their abilities. She barely managed to dodge one of William's arc blades in between two fan attacks. She could feel the energy coming off the arc blade and could only smile in response.

"Yes these two will do very nicely," GEVI thought to herself, smirking as she first sent a small stream of data crawling on the ground at William. Yumi saw this and before she could warn him, it had already hit him and snaked its way up his leg. It soon reached his neck and burrowed its way under his skin.

"AAHHHH," William cried out in pain as a black ichor started to cover his neck. Yumi scowled at GEVI and started speeding up her attacks, keeping an eye out for another stream of data to come flying at her.

"Catch me if you can," GEVI declared as she started running up the steps towards the Core of Lyoko. Yumi looked at William, who laid on the ground panting as the ichor started to cover more of his body. She swung her arm towards him, and the fans followed suit. As they got near his body, William pulsated with energy and deflected her attacks as he lay writhing on the ground.

"I guess that trying to free William is out of the question," Yumi sighed as she ran up the steps to give GEVI chase. GEVI was already halfway up the steps when Yumi emerged into the room. Yumi sighed and laid her fans on the ground. She stepped on them and started using her telekinesis power to lift them. They slowly lifted her off of the ground before zooming after GEVI. GEVI looked behind her and saw this, all she could do was smirk.

"Ah, this ones a resourceful one to use her ability like that," GEVI thought to herself as she continued to make her way up the steps, undaunted by Yumi being in hot pursuit. She pulled out her whip and readied it for Yumi's quick approach. She coated the tip of her whip with the same stream of data that she had hit William with earlier. She glanced up and saw the Core of Lyoko, but she quickly realized that that wasn't what drew her into this room. Instead she glanced at what was surrounding the core and grinned. She then felt something starting to make contact with her mind and her grin spread from ear to ear. "I guess that it is time to use a little bit of psychological torture on this one." Without pausing, she snapped her fingers, awaiting the one that she had just called forth. She was only forced to stop when Yumi floated right in front of her.

"I don't know what you're planning, GEVI, but whatever it is, you won't succeed," Yumi shouted. She stepped off of one of her fans and sent it flying at GEVI. She just yawned as she dodged the oncoming projectile. Yumi then back flipped onto the steps and sent her other fan after her.

"This again, you really need to think of some new strategies," GEVI yawned as she ducked and weaved through the fans again. She stopped, however, when the fans started to simply spiral around her. "Oh, this is new." The fans then started to spin in midair as they spiraled around the evil AI, causing an impenetrable wall of spinning and swirling air to rise around her. GEVI was actually fairly impressed by the human's ingenuity, as much as she hated to admit it. She reached her hand out to touch the wall and immediately pulled it back as it started to slice her hand.

"Just imagine, in the real world, you'd die of asphyxiation from this move," Yumi declared, apparently very proud of her self.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you do have some impressive skills…for a human," GEVI scoffed as a trail of dust crawled along the ground and ended up right behind Yumi. Out of the smoke, William rose with half of his body covered with the black ichor that had spread from his neck. Unfortunately, that happened to be the half with his sword in it. William back handed Yumi with his sword, effectively knocking her unconscious. Her fans stopped moving and clattered to the ground at GEVI's feet. GEVI stepped out of the area where she had just been ensnared, that now had a small circular groove in it, and snapped her whip at Yumi. The tip of her whip connected with the back of Yumi's neck and the same black ichor that was covering William started to cover her as well. "I said impressive, not insurmountable. Come with me human, we have business to attend to up there." GEVI and William ran the rest of the way up the steps and were soon in front of the well guarded Core of Lyoko.

"What is…it that you…wish of…me…my…mistress," William inquired with gritted teeth. He was obviously trying to fight back against whatever it was that was trying to take control of his body, but it didn't look like he was winning.

"Hmmm, it seems like you have some willpower to you. That could be useful," GEVI chided, "If the information that I've received is right, you have experience in taking down these shields. Is that true?"

"…y-yes…" William stated, wincing from the effort that it was taking for him to try and fight off the viral strain of data that GEVI had implanted in both him and Yumi.

"Then get to work," GEVI commanded. William's muscles tensed as he tried to stop himself from following her commands. His arms slowly moved to the stance that he took before swinging his arc blade before stopping completely. "I guess that the first dose wasn't strong enough for you." GEVI was obviously disconcerted by the amount of willpower that this human was showing to resist a strain of her own viral data's influence over his body. She coated her hand in the same black ichor that was creeping over William and grabbed his head. He screamed in pain as he tried to fight against the ichor that was already there to take GEVI's hand off his face to no avail. His screams suddenly fell silent as his muscles went slack under her grasp. The ichor had covered his entire body and had seeped its way deep into his virtual body. The ichor hardened around him, making a new outfit for him. He was now wearing a black jumpsuit with two light blue streaks on the shoulders and a light blue belt around his waist, grey armlets on both arms like those that he wore while he was under SAI's control, black fingerless gloves, and a black motorcycle helmet with a reflective lens to prevent others from seeing his face. On his back he had a curved light blue x with an omega symbol in the center of it emblazoned for all to see.

"I am sorry for the delay, my mistress," William stated monotonously, though his left hand betrayed how much he was still trying to fight against the force that had invaded his body. He brought the sword back again and swung it, releasing one of his arc blades. It turned the first shield red upon where it had impacted, but otherwise seemed to cause no damage.

"In time, my minion, you will cease to fight against my influence," GEVI purred, "And when that happens, your power will grow exponentially. Until that time, you will be injected with another dose of my essence everyday." GEVI then snapped her fingers to summon the container of her other strain of viral data. She closed her eyes and smirk smugly, for she had taken two of those meddlesome humans allies as her own. She suddenly gasped in pain as a fan hit her shoulder. She grasped where she had just been hit and looked at where it had come from. Yumi was standing there with her fans now in her hands, looking menacingly at the evil AI.

"It's going to take a little bit more than that to take control of me," Yumi cried out as she sent her fans to take GEVI down. She was surprised when William put his sword up to block the fans. "William, why are you helping her?!"

"I…c-can't…stop….myself…Yumi…r-r-run," William gasped as he tried even harder to keep in control of himself. GEVI just snapped her fingers and William was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Now, now; don't you know that minions aren't supposed to fight against their mistress," GEVI declared, watching William writhe for a few moments before turning to Yumi. "I forgot that the intel that I received said that you had the most willpower out of the original five meddlesome humans that got in XANA's way. Apparently the files on you weren't wrong, so let's just cut loose and go all out against one another. Does that suit you human?"

"Fine by me," Yumi proclaimed as threw her fan at GEVI. GEVI just snapped her whip and sent the projectile flying away. Yumi threw her other fan at GEVI and started using her telekinesis to control her projectiles. She also decided to lift William's sword off of the ground using her Lyoko power, but just let it hover with the blade pointing at GEVI. Yumi then used the same impenetrable wall on GEVI that she had used earlier, but this time she shrank down the size to where GEVI had no room to move around.

"I'm impressed human, this move of yours is the ultimate offense and defense. You have already proven yourself more than worthy to become one of my generals. You have fought superbly, but I'm afraid that this battle is over," GEVI declared. She created a clone of herself on top of her own shoulders and waited for Yumi to release her spinning wall move.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Yumi smirked as she sent William's sword flying through her spinning wall and straight through the GEVI on the bottom. GEVI shrieked with pain as she was absorbed by the upper clone. "That should do it." Yumi released her move and called her fans back to her. She ran past the dying wall of wind straight to William. "Are you alright William?" She suddenly gasped as the back of her head was grabbed.

"That was a pretty good move that you used there; if I hadn't made a clone on top of myself, I would have been deleted," GEVI stated cheerfully, "Your battle skills are to be commended. And now…they will be mine!" GEVI sent more of the black ichor to cover Yumi's body from the head down. Yumi screamed in pain and struggled against her captor, trying her hardest to get free. "It's no use, you can't escape my grasp now that I've dug my fingers into you!"

"We'll see about that," Yumi cried out as she pulled out one of her fans and swiped at GEVI with it. GEVI was forced to let go to escape her attack. Yumi now had the black ichor on her chest and left arm while holding her fan in her right hand.

"Impressive," GEVI smirked as she made three copies of herself, "But can you handle four of us at the same time?"

"Let's find out, shall we," Yumi responded and threw her fan at the first GEVI. The evil AI just smirked as two of her copies brought their whips and smacked the fan to the ground. The last copy then stepped on it and covered it with more black ichor, pinning it to the ground. The three GEVI clones then ran up on Yumi and in the blink of an eye had her held down. One of the clones put her in a full nelson with her legs wrapped around Yumi's inner thighs while the other two were holding her arms.

"Now, let's try this again," the original GEVI smirked as she grabbed Yumi's neck and all four GEVIs started to cover her in black ichor. Yumi screamed in pain and struggled to escape again but to no avail. Within a matter of moments her entire body was covered with the same black ichor that had captured William. The ichor coalesced into her new outfit. Yumi now had a black jumpsuit with purple stripes running down her arms and legs, her face was left uncovered but she now had a black visor over her eyes and a black streak on each of her cheeks. The fan on the ground now had spikes on it and a purple version of the insignia emblazoned upon William's back. She also had the same symbol on her own back except this one had a circle around the omega symbol. GEVI's clones came back into the original's body and allowed Yumi to collapse to the ground panting heavily. "Welcome to my employ, my new general."

"I…will never…serve you," Yumi gasped, leaning her head up to glare at GEVI from behind her new visor.

"You've got spunk…I hate spunk, but I'll let it slide this time," GEVI stated as she knelt down and grabbed Yumi's neck. She then picked Yumi up off of the ground and injected more of the black ichor into her system. Yumi screamed in pain before falling limp. "I had to use a more concentrated dosage to try and subdue you. Now let's try this again…welcome to my employ, my new general."

"…n-never," Yumi spat as she hung limply from GEVI's outstretched hand. GEVI growled and injected even more black ichor into her system. Yumi screamed in even more pain as William lay on the ground, watching GEVI try to take control of Yumi. GEVI was now sweating from the effort that she was expending just to take control of these two teens. GEVI then threw her agaist the wall and turned her hand into black ichor before stabbing it into Yumi's chest. Yumi screamed in even more pain as GEVI injected her with the most concentrated dose of her essence as she could muster. Yumi then fell silent as GEVI pulled her hand out of Yumi's body.

"Have you had…enough yet," GEVI gasped. She was surprised at the willpower the human girl before her possessed. It was taking everything that she had just to try and make her start to follow her commands.

Yumi groaned, "yes…my mistress." William had to hold back a gasp at Yumi's response. He hadn't ever expected Yumi's will to be overwhelmed by any force.

"Now arise my servants and take out those four outer shields," GEVI commanded. William's sword returned to him in a wisp of smoke as his body started to move against his will again. Yumi used her telekinesis to bring her fan back to her and slowly got up, bringing her other fan out in the process. She flicked her wrists and sent her fans out, using her telekinesis to keep them spinning around the shield, grinding away at it, while William kept send his arc blades at the shield. The first shield couldn't take the pressure and exploded. Yumi and William kept on attack the remaining three shields like this until they were destroyed, leaving the three orbs completely unprotected. "Now, Yumi wasn't it, use your telekinesis and bring those orbs to me."

"yes…my mistress," Yumi whispered as she did as she was bidden. The three orbs that had been encircling the core this entire time moved over to GEVI. GEVI reached out her hands and grabbed them, sinking them into her virtual flesh.

"I've got what I came for, along with a little bonus," GEVI declared, "Let's head to your new home and my domain." Yumi and William simply bowed and set their weapons up to be used like vehicles while GEVI grunted and sprouted the black wings from her back again. "It looks like I used up a lot of my own essence just trying to take control of you two. But I should be just fine by the time we make it back home." They flew out of sector five and into the desert sector. They then dived into the digital sea to exit Lyoko. Before they left, GEVI snapped her fingers and deactivated the tower that currently had control of Franz Hopper. They proceeded out of the sphere and towards Nysis, where GEVI would have a very unpleasant surprise lined up for those that had meddled in her plans for too long.


	17. The Orbs Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, Cassie, or Alan Hopper. I do, however, own some prime real estate in my mind…and it's not for sale!

A/N: Alright, I realize that this chapter is short, especially for me, but I felt like I needed to explain the purpose of the orbs that the group had to retrieve back in the first story. That and I also needed a way to bring the Danny Phantom part of this crossover further into the fold. And you're going to have to read to find out anything else that happens in this chapter. Kudos to all of you that read the last chapter. That chapter is already up there with some chapters from the original. Apparently, what I had planned to do from the very beginning was what was needed to get a lot more hits! Anyway, please R&R, or I shall do my best impression of El Kabong on all of you! And I do a REALLY good impression!

* * *

"This is a REALLY bad time Skulker," Danny shouted as he fired an ectoplasmic blast at his long-time foe. Skulker grinned and started firing ecto-missles at Danny rampantly. Danny had to take some serious evasive maneuvers to avoid getting blasted by the deadly projectiles.

"The hunt will always be on ghost child, especially when it isn't convenient for you," Skulker chuckled as he extended claws from his suit and flew right at Danny. Danny erected his ghost shield at the last second to bounce Skulker's assault away. Skulker quickly flew back in an attacked Danny again while he was still recovering from erecting his ghost shield so quickly. Danny flew to the right in an attempt to avoid the attack but still got nicked by it, a small amount of blood evident on Skulker's claws. At that moment, Skulker got fried by a lightning bolt from below, causing his suit to malfunction and for him to go flying off in a random direction.

"What a shocking development," Danny quipped, "Thanks for the save Cassandra!" He waved down to his white clad friend down below that still had her arm outstretched to throw her lightning bolt. She put her arm down and smiled at Danny.

"Hey, it's what friend's do," Cassandra replied warmly from the rooftop that she was standing on as she transformed back into her regular form. Danny floated down beside her and did the same thing.

"You're still worried about him, aren't you," Danny inquired. He didn't have to say who he was talking about, she knew exactly what he meant without him having to say the person's name.

"We all are in our own way," Cassandra replied, "Even Jeremy has started to show his soft side recently. He has been working hard day and night to find his digital signature on Nysis, but it's like he's vanished without a trace. Almost like he's been…"

"Don't say that," Danny interrupted, "Damon's a tough cookie, and the people that he thought he could turn to after he felt betrayed by you guys ended up betraying him even worse; using him like a tool and throwing him away when they were done with him. GEVI is despicable; she just thinks of everybody as pawns in her schemes. That is the worst kind of person imaginable." Danny's fist was clenched as he cursed their digital nemesis. Cassandra noticed this unusually intensity and decided to confront him about it.

"I'm guessing that you know somebody who acts the same way," Cassandra asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Yeah, Vlad Plasmius. He's almost as low as GEVI, but at least he still has some shred of humanity left to him," Danny replied.

"Let's just hope that we can find Damon before GEVI gets back," Cassandra stated, "I've got a horrible feeling about what she had to leave Nysis in order to accomplish."

"Is that a woman's intuition speaking," Danny chided his Wiccan friend.

"No, I felt a couple of protective barrier spells that I erected fail yesterday," Cassandra responded, "Well, okay, one was obliterated but the other one has been strained almost to the breaking point. I just hope that their alright."

"You mean this Yumi and William that you guys keep on going on about," Danny inquired, "I'm sure that they're fine, especially with all the stuff that you guys have gone through. I'm sure that they can look after themselves just fine." Danny heard a phone ringing and looked over at Cassandra as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, Cassandra speaking…Are you serious?! Jeremy, you had better be joking! Alright, Danny and I will end our patrol early and come right over." Cassandra hung up her phone and looked at Danny fearfully.

"What's wrong Cassandra," Danny inquired.

"Franz just called. And the news isn't good…Yumi and William have been captured with GEVI…along with the orbs of the creators," Cassandra replied, "We have to get back now so that we can give GEVI one hell of a welcoming party!" Without a word, Danny turned back into his ghost form and picked up Cassandra before flying off to Nysis HQ. He had no idea what these orbs of the creators were, but if GEVI had interest in them it had to be bad news.

* * *

Nysis Headquarters

* * *

"Guys, you all know how bad things are, right," Jeremy inquired of all of the present group members. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were the only ones that shook their heads. "What is it that you guys don't know?"

"Um, what are these orbs of the creators," Danny inquired. Jeremy sighed as he took off his glasses before explaining what they were to the three Amity Park teens.

"The orbs of the creators are three orbs created by the three scientists that broke off from Project Carthage in order to try and undermine it. They are connected to the three natural AI that those scientists created and marked as the programs that they intended to use to take down Project Carthage; Xavier, once XANA, Sahra, once SAI, and Erethyr…now that I think about it, we never did find her true name as an AI, but that's besides the point. These orbs were created to be able to work in tandem to deconstruct any virtual structure and reprogram it into any form that was needed, much like Alan's Data Drain but to a far greater degree. These three orbs are color coded in accordance with their abilities: the red orb created by Franz Hopper and linked to Xavier, the Orb of Information; the silver orb created by Gina Aurum and linked to Sahra, the Orb of Destruction; and the green orb created by Artemis Lerath and linked to Erethyr, the Orb of Form. Before the creators of these orbs met their fates, they scattered them across the digital sea and set barriers up to block anybody but a select few users from ever getting them. Aelita was one of the users and Damon was another one of them. Trust me, we DON'T want GEVI having these for much longer," Jeremy explained.

"But since GEVI was created first, why wasn't the Orb of Destruction linked to her," Tucker inquired.

"Because it had become apparent to Dr. Aurum that GEVI had been corrupted while she was being synthesized," Sahra responded, "She instinctively knew that if GEVI had access to the orbs, many things besides Carthage would go down. That is why I was synthesized, to take her place as the link to the orb. And every AI that became linked to an orb was granted a power from that orb. I was granted my electricity, Xavier was granted his information condensing, and Erethyr was granted her healing."

"So why were the orbs needed after you became linked to them," Sam asked the eggheads of the group.

"Because we were only granted the lesser powers of the orbs. They have far more powers than just what we were granted, as shown by Sahra using her orb to destroy part of Damon's soul gem so that she could use the viral strain within her to reform him in her image. GEVI gained powers similar to the orbs when she was corrupted, but on a lesser scale similar to that of Alan's Data Drain. Any AI infected with her viral strain gains similar powers as long as their infected. As a failsafe protocol, the creators made it so that only the one linked with their orb would be able to utilize its full abilities but only while they're in direct contact with their orb," Xavier explained.

"So we have nothing to worry about, right," Sam responded with relief.

"Wrong, we have more to worry about because GEVI's viral strain might be able to override those safety protocols," Sahra stated.

"Then what are we waiting for, an invitation," Odd declared as he hopped onto on of the scanners, "Beam me up Scotty!"

"One problem with that Odd," Alan sighed, "I had to take apart the scanners in order to start work on my pocket virtualizers." Alan waited to hear everybody's uproar at his statement before continuing, "And here they are!" He pulled a small box out of his backpack and opened it, revealing a set of colored Bluetooth headsets, one for each member of the group and two more for their now captive friends.

"How do they work," Aelita asked her brother.

"It's very simple, all you have to do is take out your Bluetooth mp3 players and link them up to the headsets. Then you just press them play button on the player and the button on your headset and you'll be virtualized into the closest virtual world, like Nysis while you're here in Amity park," Alan explained, "I have the parts to make two more at the very most if we need them. I know that I'm going to need one for Raymundo, but the other one is still up in the air."

"And you got all of these from just five scanners," Ulrich inquired as he put his yellow and black headset on his ear.

"Actually, I ran out of parts from the scanners so I had to order some more," Alan admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "That's kinda why it took so long to make them, along with reconstructing the scanners after seeing what parts I needed to order to make a full set for each of us." Alan fitted his black and gold headset over his ear as he said this.

"Alright, let's get digital," Odd proclaimed as he put his purple headset on his ear and did as Alan had instructed. The other group members followed suit and were virtualized through the screen of the supercomputer.

* * *

In A Laboratory Hidden In the Ghost Zone

* * *

"I've retrieved a sample of the ghost child's genetic material as you requested," Skulker declared, handing a phial with blood over to a figure hidden in the shadows.

"Here is your pay for this hunt, Skulker," the owner of the voice commanded, handing over a computer chip to the cybernetic ghost, "And you'll receive more as you retrieve genetic material from the other members of Danny Phantom's group of friends."

"I accept your offer," the hunter grinned as he zoomed off to find another portal into the real world.

"Very soon, my plan shall come to fruition, and I shall have control over those wretched humans, alongside my partner," the mysterious voice monologued, "Yes, very soon indeed."


	18. The Return of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Danny Phantom, Alan Hopper, or Cassie.

A/N: Hey there party peoples of the fanfiction community! But seriously, I know that I haven't been updating this story anywhere near as much as I used to, but I'm having a much harder time beating the latest fight that I've had with writer's block this time around. I know what quite a few of you like from me so, get ready for a huge action scene. It probably won't be the best action scene that I have ever done (that title goes to chapter 16 of this story alone) but it should be enough to keep you readers out there interested until I can come up with something different to do before the next big action scene in this story. Anyway, I know that all of you don't want to read me drag this on, so on to the chapter! Please R&R, or I'm going to have to do something so horrible that I will be immortalized for it!

* * *

The group was virtualized into the volcano sector of Nysis. They were on the very edge of the sector, where ocean meets volcanic rock. In the distance quite a few volcanoes could be seen spewing lava everywhere and the smell of sulfur was suffocating. They didn't know what kind of monsters would inhabit this sector, but given its previous owner, they had to be mean.

"Hey Tucker, how's the holomap coming along," Jeremy called out to the man at the monitor.

"Well, since you guys have officially been to every registered sector, it will actually show the world map now," Tucker replied, "And apparently the world of Nysis is a lot like a planet, but with much wider divisions between the ecosystems. Unfortunately, it won't show the exact location of the gate, probably because of it's constantly changing location and the fact that we still don't have a direct link to the Core of Nysis. If there's a central sector like you guys have said there is on Lyoko, then it would have to be at the core of the virtual planet that you're on right now. You'll just have to see it when you come back, because I think that there might be more sectors that we just haven't been able to uncover yet; judging from the amount of open space on the holomap."

"Thanks Tucker," Alan declared, "But we're going to have to go on radio silence for now. Today's the day that GEVI has to make it back by if she wants to be able to come back to Nysis, and the gate is in this sector according to Raymundo."

"Alright guys, Tucker out."

"Well, we're going to have to fan out in order to cover this whole rock," Erethyr sighed.

"This whole _molten_ rock," Odd chimed in.

"Okay, let's discuss the teams. We're going to need to split off into well-rounded teams so that we won't be a huge disadvantage in case of an emergency," Xavier declared, "We all have our own character classes. Jeremy, Aelita, Cassandra, and Danny are our heavy-hitter long range people; Cid, Odd, and I are our rapid fire long range members; Sam and Ulrich are the fastest out of us; Sahra is most definitely our best mid-range combatant; and Alan, Raymundo, and Erethyr are the heavy hitter melee fighters of the group. I suggest that we split up into three teams of four. Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich: you guys will be Team Alpha since you have had the most experience fighting as a group and know each other's strengths and weakness the best. Erethyr, Alan, Sam, and I will make up Team Chess as the tactical team. Danny, Cid, Sahra, and Raymundo: you'll make up Team Ghost and will be the heaviest hitters of the three teams. Any questions?"

"Why aren't we splitting up the geniuses into each group for better balance," Odd inquired.

"Actually, each group has there own respective genius in their own field and their own respective dunce as a nice contrast," Xavier explained, "I can understand your reasoning with Team Chess having more brainiacs per capita, but everybody in each group has there own separate abilities. But since we don't have time to waste on such explanations, I think we should fan out now and radio in when the gate is found. This way we can work in waves in order to whittle down GEVI's defenses for an easier victory. Now let's go!" With that, the three teams split up to cover more distance and try to stop GEVI from reaching the evil goals she doubtless had planned.

Team Ghost had searched for about ten minutes before Raymundo decided to ask a question that had been bothering him. "Hey guys, I'm just wondering…why are we called Team Ghost?"

"I actually know the answer to this one," Sahra chuckled, "It's because of stuff that has happened to us. Danny's half ghost, Cid and I have both died and then been reformed around our soul gems, and you are but a mere ghost of our former friend."

"Why am I 'but a mere ghost of your former friend'," Raymundo inquired, "What's so wrong about Damon anyway, it's actually thanks to him that I broke free from GEVI's control."

"Well, you see, you look exactly like Damon did before he committed virtual suicide," Cid explained, "I laughed a little bit at the time, but it's thanks to him doing that that I was eventually set free from Sahra's control while she was under the influence of GEVI's viral strain. And I still hold a grudge against you by the way!"

"Guys, let's stop fighting and do what we came here to do," Danny shouted grumpily, "I swear, I'd rather listen to Vlad's monologue about why I'm going to become his son right about now, sheesh."

"No need to compare us to your arch-nemesis Danny, god," Cid commented despondently.

"Wait, what did you mean when you thanked Damon for setting you free from GEVI's control," Danny suddenly inquired, finally doing a double-take.

"Just what I said," Raymundo responded, "While we were both working for GEVI, he reminisced about his life with you guys. He really did miss you all, but he felt betrayed by all of you for not using Code: Earth on him…except Danny, Sam, and Tucker of course, they had no way of knowing about it yet. He was also using GEVI as a means to get stronger so that he wouldn't have to rely on his Crystal Ice Armor in every fight."

"It's not that we decided not to use Code: Earth on him, it's that we couldn't without all of the pieces of his soul gem being put back together again," Sahra explained, "We need all of them before we can make him completely human again."

"Wait, if Achatka and Fierus had to die in order for him to get back those pieces of his soul gem and activate the Key to Nysis…wouldn't that mean that Moonflower and Raymundo would have to die too," Danny inquired hesitantly.

"Unfortunately, yes," Raymundo grimaced.

"So what, if Damon becomes whole again, will he go back to the way that he was before his dip into the virtual sea," Cid asked his silver-haired friend.

"Well…no. His body has had enough time to acclimate to the genetic modifications that I had performed on him. There's no way for him to regain his rage powers anymore. If he wants to get an enraged power boost, he's going to have to do it the hard way now," Sahra explained.

"Do we have any idea what's going to happen to Damon if he becomes whole again," Danny asked the two tech experts of the group.

"All we know for certain is that he's probably going to have a massive migraine from it all," Raymundo sighed, "And judging from his reaction to regaining half of the missing pieces, he's probably going to go through another costume change."

"Wow, how droll," Cid stated monotonously.

"Hey guys, we've got a little problem," Tucker's voice rang out.

"What is it, Tuck," Danny asked, sounding rather worried.

"Team Alpha found the gate…but they're not alone," Tucker responded, "They're about three miles north-northwest from your current position.

"Thanks Tucker," Sahra called out as they booked it to where Tucker had told them to go. Cid decided to turn into a rhino and have Sahra and Raymundo jump on for a ride in order to save time. Danny, on the other hand, just jetted off, flying through the air, hoping that he could make it in time to help out his friends.

* * *

With Team Alpha, Five Minutes Ago

* * *

"Are we there yet," Odd whined. The group has decided go north from their starting place, towards the heart of the sector. Odd, in classic Odd fashion, had decided to lighten up the overly-serious mood. Ulrich, for his part, was trying to play along but was getting increasingly agitated at the blonde's antics.

"No, now stop asking or I'm turning this team around this instant," Ulrich snapped, a scowl crossing his features.

"Sorry," Odd stated sarcastically, "So, what exactly are we looking for again?" There was an audible sigh at Odd's question.

"We're looking for a giant black glowing gate with intricate carvings on it," Jeremy explained to the other blonde.

"You mean like that over there," Odd asked, pointing to his left at the object in question.

"…Odd, how do you keep on doing that without your flash vision power," Aelita inquired.

"Just lucky, I guess," Odd replied, rubbing the back of his head. The team let out another audible sigh before running towards the gate. When they got to it, Jeremy noticed that it was glowing just as brightly as it was when GEVI had walked through it.

"Guys, I think that it might be a good idea to call for help," Jeremy declared, "I think that we're about to have some very unwelcome company."

"Tucker, can you hear us," Aelita called out into the air.

"Yeah, what's up guys," Tucker replied.

"We found the gate and Jeremy thinks that GEVI could come out of it any second," Ulrich declared, "Think you could get a fix on our location and relay it to the other teams?"

"Sure guys, no problem," Tucker replied as he turned to look at the holomap, "Alright I got your location…uh oh."

"Uh oh is never a good sign," Odd groaned.

"What is it Tucker," Jeremy inquired, thinking along the same lines as Odd.

"The holomap is picking up something moving towards your location…I can't get a fix on what it is, but you better keep your guard up," Tucker replied before starting to contact the other teams.

"Okay, now I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of that," Jeremy stated exasperatedly, "How in the hell did you guys keep putting up with that for so long?"

"Easy, you at least gave us some heads up on what to expect. Once you got a lot more experience behind the console you could actually tell us what was coming. Tucker just needs a little while to get used to the controls before he'll be as good as you, Einstein," Ulrich replied with a slight smirk.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd be getting creeped out by that smirk, Ulrich," Jeremy sighed, visibly holding back a shiver.

"That's not stopping me," Odd proclaimed loudly as he performed a full-body shiver in a very comical fashion. Aelita just giggled at the boys' current antics.

"Let's just get to the gateway and wait for everybody else to get there," Ulrich stated, putting his hands on his katanas. Everybody else nodded in agreement as they prepared their various weaponry and strolled over to the gate looming nearby. When they got there, they didn't have a very long wait as the gate suddenly shone very brightly.

"Jeremy, what's happening," Aelita cried out in shock.

"Somebody's coming through, it's the only explanation," Jeremy grimaced. They heard a motorcycle revving its engine and dove out of the way as said motorcycle came flying out of the archway with two unfamiliar riders. One of them slid off her seat and bowed as a very familiar and unwanted face came out of the gateway next.

"Evening novices," GEVI smirked as she set foot onto the molten ground and the light from the gate died just as suddenly as it had come to life, "And welcome to the last day of your virtual lives!" GEVI cackled maniacally as the person riding the motorcycle stretched out his hand and made a buster blade appear out of smoke. Then the female that had jumped off of the motorcycle made twin spiked fans appear in her hands in a flash of corrupted data. The group gasped as they recognized how the twin warriors weapons were summoned; they only knew of two people that wielded weapons like those, but didn't want to think about what their presence here must mean. "Rider, why don't you take care of the cat and the samurai; and Geisha, why don't you take on the two orb wielders."

"As you wish, my mistress," the tow warriors replied as they went off to their assigned duties, each giving their own signs of resistance against GEVI's command. 'Rider' was obviously tensing his muscles in ways that could broadcast his resistance to the control he was under to a seasoned warrior, such as Ulrich. 'Geisha', on the other hand, let a single tear slide down her cheek as she obeyed her mistress's commands dutifully.

"You're forgetting about me," a familiar voice called from high in the air, "BONZAI, MOTHERFUCKER!" A blast of super-cooled air hit the ground in the space that GEVI had just been occupying mere moments ago, creating a pillar of ice that the white clad figure grabbed and slid down while balefully glaring at his former mistress.

"Ah, Ymir, I'm glad you're here," GEVI chuckled, "Why don't you help your fellow minions destroy these pesky humans."

"You're forgetting about two things: one, my names is Damon, not Ymir; and two, I don't serve you, psycho-bitch!"

"Do I have to remind you that you promised to serve me until deletion do you part," GEVI sighed.

"Since you already deleted a part of me, I'll consider that a breach of contract," Damon shouted as he fired another frozen blast at GEVI, who quickly dodged the incoming frozen projectile and brandished her whip at Damon. Damon backflipped out of the way as a red energy arrow pinned GEVI's whip to the ground. He smirked knowing just who had fired that godsend.

"Mind if we join the party," Xavier called out as his team rushed down the hill to a surprised GEVI, and a smirking Damon.

"Hey, Xavier! Why don't you four tackle GEVI; I've got a rude awakening for our motorcycle riding friend over here," Damon shouted at the red-headed archer.

"Sounds fair, just realize that this doesn't mean that we're willing to trust you yet," Xavier shouted back.

"Wouldn't expect you too," Damon muttered under his breath as he rushed off to help Odd and Ulrich.

* * *

Jeremy and Aelita's Battle

* * *

Geisha charged at Jeremy and Aelita, throwing her fans at the two warriors. They dived in opposite directions in an attempt to avoid the deadly objects only for them to glow a dark, tainted green and turn a sharp corner, coming right back at them. Jeremy jumped into the air as Aelita ducked in order to avoid this second attack, only to have them come right back at them once again. The two jumped right back to each other with their backs facing each other to avoid any attacks from their blind spots. The fans then spun around them at high speeds, creating a wall of air around them.

"Shit, we just fell into a trap," Jeremy cursed under his breath, "She has us right where she wants us!"

"Maybe not, have you been working on improving your ability with your power Jeremy," Aelita asked her blonde counterpart.

"Yeah, and I've got a few new usages, but they haven't been properly fine tuned yet," Jeremy replied, not seeing what she was getting at.

"Think that you might be able to direct your teleportation circle after you form it," Aelita inquired with a smirk. Recognition dawned on the blonde genius's face as he saw what was going on in her mind. He raised his hand to his head and made it glow like he would if he were using an energy field before swinging it into a wide circle, making a rift in the digital space-time continuum with the other end being in the underwater sector. He then grabbed the edge of it and swung it into the wall of air. Jeremy smirked as he saw one of the deadly projectiles go into the portal, effectively destroying the wall of air. He then closed the portal before it could come back through it, but not before a familiar purple-haired girl was able to slip through it.

Moonflower blinked and looked at her surroundings before seeing the battles going on around her and the giant gate that led out of Nysis. "You guys look like you could use some help," Moonflower offered with a smile as she pulled water molecules out of the air thanks to Damon's earlier entry.

"Why are you offering to help us out," Aelita asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Wasn't it a human that said, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,'" Moonflower replied as the water coalesced into a quarterstaff that she used to deflect the incoming fan.

"Sorry if I'm sounding like Odd here," Jeremy cut in, "but that's what you call hard water." His joke was met with an unceremonious smack to the back of his head from Aelita.

"I doubt that even Odd would make a joke that tasteless," Aelita sighed as her hands started glowing with pink energy. "Why aren't you making your energy fields Jeremy?"

"I can't for a few minutes," Jeremy responded as he got into a ready stance to dodge any more projectiles from the enemy, "The way that my teleportation circle works, it depletes all of the power cells that I have in my costume at once, leaving me helpless until they can recharge."

"So you've spent some of your spare time figuring out the limits of your power," Aelita declared as she dodged Geisha's fan again, "It may seem really over-powered, but the drawbacks are really brutal!"

"Why do you think that I don't use it that often," Jeremy replied as he rolled under Geisha's fan yet again, the blue lines on his outfit slowly starting to come back to life.

"Um, I think that we should really be spending more time worrying about the enemy in front of us than Jeremy's powers," Moonflower chimed in as she batted away Geisha's fan for what felt like the millionth time. Jeremy and Aelita blushed as they turned back towards Geisha to see black ichor dribbling down her arm into her hand before it coalesced into another fan.

"Did you really think that the mistress wouldn't give me a way to recover lost weapons," Geisha inquired rhetorically as she launched the new projectile at the three warriors. She then started making more of the ichor go down into her hands, hinting at what she had planned.

"This has bad news written all over it," Jeremy groaned as his suit finally came back up to full power, "But at least the cloud does have a silver lining." Jeremy accentuated this comment by forming a ball of blue energy into his hand and holding it out towards Aelita. She responded quickly by making her pink energy field and pressing it into Jeremy's.

"POLARITY," they yelled in unison as they launched the purple ball of energy at their enemy. She simply smirked as she used her freshly formed fans to block the attack before deflecting it right back at them. Aelita was able to dodge quickly, but Jeremy wasn't so fortunate. The purple ball hit him square in the chest, covering him in a purple aura before he collapsed in upon himself, leaving only a slightly smoking crater as proof that he had ever been there at all.

"But how," Aelita inquired, surprised at the fan-wielding enemy's counterattack.

"Don't you remember, these fans can reflect energy attacks…such as your polarity attack," Geisha smirked. Aelita gasped as realization dawned upon her. These weren't just any servants of GEVI; they were her friends Yumi and William. "Recognize me now, don't you."

"Yumi, we can help you; you don't have to do this," Aelita pleaded with her former ally.

"No, I just choose to serve my mistress," Yumi deadpanned as she threw her two fans and had all four of her fans encircle the two warriors in a wall of deadly wind.

"I think that, as you humans say, the map says we're fucked," Moonflower grimaced as she tried to think of a way out of the situation they were in.

"I think you're right," Aelita replied, trying to mull over what had happened thus far.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd's Battle

* * *

"Laser Arrow," Odd shouted as he fired five of his arrows at Rider. He simply held up his large sword to block the incoming projectiles and turned his head to follow Ulrich getting behind him using his Super Sprint.

"Arc Blades," Ulrich called out as he started slashing his swords rapidly, unleashing yellow blades of energy with each slash. Rider simply smirked behind his helmet and started spinning himself around, unleashing four blue energy blades that stayed connected to him as they continued to spiral outward. His spiraling energy blades slashed through all of Ulrich's attacks easily as he spun in Odd's direction.

"Why is it that all of GEVI's minions just love to come after me," Odd groaned as he back flipped out of the way, firing more Laser Arrows as he dodged the spinning blades of doom. Ulrich saw a chance to attack and used his Super Sprint to build up speed before jumping over the energy blades and tackling Rider to the ground, ending his assault.

Ulrich put his katanas to Rider's chest before declaring, "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now!" Rider just let the visor to his helmet slide up, making Ulrich gasp in surprise.

"Because if you do that while I'm infected by the viral bitch, there's a good chance that I won't be coming back to Earth," William responded, "Besides, you'll lose a good source of inside information as to what GEVI's planning."

"Why should I trust you," Ulrich hissed vehemently.

"Ask Xavier and Sahra about that one, they'll understand it way better than I do," William responded, "Now let's put on a show for GEVI so that she doesn't start realizing that something's up." William then kicked Ulrich off of him before sliding the visor back down to cover his face. He stabbed his blade at Odd, making an energy blade erupt from the tip of his sword. Odd, being caught completely off guard, simply waved as he was devirtualized by the attack.

"Where's Yumi," Ulrich inquired as he clashed blades with William.

"She's right over there fighting Jeremy, Aelita, and Moonflower," William responded as he broke away from their clash and rushed to clash again. "She put up one hell of a fight to stop herself from being infected, but GEVI just pumped a lot of her purest viral strain into her system to eventually overcome her. She was almost wiped from doing it, but now Yumi is her lead general."

Ulrich jumped back and unleash a couple of arc blades before jumping back into the fray with his infected ally. "Why weren't you so easily infected then," Ulrich growled.

"I dunno, maybe because I've already been infected by a similar strain twice," William offered, seemingly unsure of his answer himself. He cursed his luck as he saw Damon running at him.

"Hey asshole, why don't you just run back under GEVI's skirt, I'm sure she'll protect you," Damon shouted as he jumped into the fray and started throwing vicious kicks and punches at the black clad warrior.

"The name's William, Frosty," he smirked in response as he used Super Smoke to retreat a few feet away from their tag team attacks.

"Why are you helping us out," Ulrich asked the white-clad fighter beside him.

"Because I got used and tossed aside by GEVI. Besides, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Damon replied with a shrug as he fired arctic blasts at the enemy in front of him.

"You know that you're going to have a long fight ahead of you to build our trust back up," Ulrich stated as he fired his arc blades at William, putting him on the defensive.

"And I'm willing to try, since I'm no longer being influenced by the other me," Damon replied as he dodged William's energy stab.

"Other me," Ulrich gasped, sounding very confused. William took advantage of this hesitation and knocked Ulrich's katanas away with a blast of Super Smoke. He then sheathed his huge blade, making a silent challenge to fight the both of them in hand to hand combat.

"Now, this is going to be fun," Damon grinned as he charged at William, fist reared back and ready to strike.

* * *

Team Chess's Battle

* * *

GEVI was chuckling as she dodged all of the red arrows being fired at her. "I thought that you were better than this XANA…I guess that you weren't immune to the effect of living with human scum after all. Oh well, it's a pity really," GEVI mused, pissing off Xavier in the process making him fire his arrows more rapidly and less accurately.

"Do you ever shut up, you BITCH," Xavier shouted with sweat beading on his virtual brow.

"Why don't you stand still and **FIGHT**," Erethyr shouted as she slid in between her rage forms, settling on her second one for now. She ran at a smirking GEVI, trying to engage her in close combat. Sam used her Super Sprint and was running around GEVI, throwing shuriken at random intervals in an attempt to throw her off guard. GEVI merely yawned as she snatched the shuriken out of the air and threw them at Xavier while blocking Erethyr's attacks.

"What's the matter Erethyr? To afraid to enter you final rage form, or are you just incapable of it," GEVI smirked flippantly, causing Erethyr's face to flush with anger.

"**I'll show you who's afraid to go all out**," Erethyr replied as her aura started to sink into her skin. GEVI just shook her head at the enraged maiden taking the bait so easily and cracked her whip, wrapping it around Erethyr's neck.

"If the bait is obvious, weakling, don't take it," GEVI declared with a bored tone as she quickly electrocuted Erethyr, devirtualizing her.

"Crap, we're fighting a losing battle here and I've yet to do a single thing," Alan thought to himself as he raised his hands and clicked his daggers together, forming his now glowing golden bracelet. "I just hope that the others get here soon…DATA DRAIN," he shouted as a golden beam of light shot towards GEVI. A black ichor bubbled out of her back and dropped in front of the beam, forming a clone just before it hit. GEVI thought nothing of it and turned her attention back towards Sam. It wasn't until she heard a shriek of agonizing pain and felt her clone disintegrate that she became worried about her adversary.

"What the hell was that," GEVI shouted as she turned around to face Alan, swatting a shuriken out of the air as she did so. Alan's golden bracelet was emitting steam from the runes on it as it started to glow again. GEVI looked down at where her clone previously was and grimaced at the bubbling black smear on the ground that hadn't been there moments earlier. "I think that I may have to actually try in order to stop you…Alan, wasn't it?"

"Wow, what an honor," Alan drawled, lacing his voice with as much sarcasm as possible, "The 'Great Almighty GEVI' remembers my name just after she avoided getting reformatted. I think that I'm going to have to remedy this situation…DATA DRAIN!" Another golden beam of light shot out from Alan's weapon, but this time GEVI was prepared for it. She waited until she could see a shadow creeping up behind her and ducked beneath the deadly light. Unfortunately for Sam, she was right in the path of it.

"AAHHHH," Sam shouted in pain as the searing beam of golden light hit her.

"Crap, let's just reformat your life points to zero so there won't be any lasting damage," Alan thought to himself as he slightly adjusted his attack to make the damage far less permanent than what he had been planning for GEVI.

"And I thought that I was the only traitorous one here," GEVI smirked in her crouched position, "But even with your ability, I bore of this. Geisha! Rider! Finish off your battles quickly! We're leaving for the Core Processor!"

"Yes, my mistress," Yumi said with glee as she closed her razor-edged wind wall on Aelita and Moonflower. Aelita was immediately devirtualized while Moonflower was heavily wounded, laying on the ground and slowly becoming wireframe.

"Yes…my mistress," William replied through gritted teeth. He winked before putting the visor to his helmet back down and appearing to be trying to hold himself back again. He shot his smoke blasts at Damon and Ulrich, knocking them back several feet nearby Moonflower, before summoning his motorcycle from more of his smoke. The engine roared to life as he pulled up nearby Yumi and GEVI, allowing them to get on.

"Until we meet again weaklings…and Alan," GEVI purred as the motorcycle was steered away from the remaining group before dissipating into smoke, riders and all. It was after a few moments that Damon remembered seeing Moonflower start to dissolve.

"Moonflower," Damon whispered as he closed the remaining distance between himself and his sister born from his subconscious. "Please, don't leave me…you're the only one left that I can trust!"

"Don't worry, Damon," Moonflower choked out as she slowly felt herself depixelating, "I will always remain by your side, in one form or another." She winced as the depixelization process sped up. She placed her hand on Damon's shoulder before whispering, "I've heard about you humans kissing as an expression of your emotions, and I'd like to experience this strange ritual before I lose my form altogether."

"Moonflower," Damon shouted as he gave in to her dying wish, "Please, don't go!"

As they drew closer, Moonflower started glowing a light violet hue and pushed the piece that made her alive into Damon, causing the pixels to suddenly fly to Damon, fusing with his outfit. "Silly, I'm not going anywhere. Even though you won't see this form anymore, my presence will always cling to you." With a smile the last part of Moonflower fell apart and was absorbed into Damon's costume. In a bright flash, Damon's costume changed into a white copy of his original jumpsuit. The only trace of color anywhere on it was the faint outline of a grey Celtic star emblazoned on the circle on his chest.

"MOONFLOWER," Damon cried out to the heavens, now feeling truly alone in this and any other world. Just then, Team Ghost climbed over the lip in the depression in the rocky terrain and saw the damage that had been caused by the battles and Damon kneeling on the ground shouting the name of the female AI.

"And then there were two," Raymundo breathed in a tone so low that only Sahra heard him. She grimaced at the thought of losing a friend, but at the sight of Damon, she realized that there was still hope for his salvation; and she for one, was willing to give him that chance.

* * *

Core Processor, Nysis

* * *

"I never realized just how useful you humans could be," GEVI purred, looking at her minions, "I must gather more of your kind and turn them into my slaves."

"What do you wish of me, my mistress," Yumi questioned without hesitation.

"I want you to 'recruit' more humans for my army," GEVI said with an evil smirk, "While I focus on making Rider here more obedient to our cause."

"As you wish my mistress, I'll make preparations to go to the human realm at once," Yumi replied as she walked out of the antechamber.

"How much more loyalty do you wish of me, my mistress," William gritted out.

"I wish for you to stop resisting my strain," GEVI stated, no room for arguments being left behind, "I'm surprised that you're still offering resistance with how much of my strain has been pumped into your system. Some day you will make a fine general in my bid to destroy and conquer the wretched humans. Until that day, you shall not leave my sight."

"Great," William thought to himself, "That's going to make my spy work just that much harder.


End file.
